The Journal
by nathanandhaleyislove
Summary: Longer summary inside. Haley has walls she hides behinds, so instead she puts all her thoughts in a journal. But what happens when she loses it and it falls into the hands of Nathan Scott? Nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "The Journal"

Haley James and Nathan Scott attend the same high school, but aren't friends. Nathan is the star basketball player and is known by all. However a common misconception is that he is as obnoxious and jerkish as his friends. Haley is the head of the Tutoring Center and is just your average teenager, but nobody really knows her. Anyway, Haley keeps a journal of her inner thoughts. Stuff nobody else knows about her, and stuff she'd like to keep that way. However, this all changes when Haley accidently loses her journal and it falls into the hands of someone else... Nathan Scott. Her secrets will be revealed, and Nathan will go on a wild goose chase for this mystery girl who has entered his life. Will a friendship develop? Will it become something more? Time will only tell…

So, I have this fic another site and people seem to like it… I hope you guys do too!

The Journal

Chapter 1:

"Tree Hill High is your average American high school. It had its jocks, its nerds, the drama freaks, the drama queens, the loners, the stoners, and then there's me, Haley James. I don't consider myself to be part of any category, unless of course there is a category called 'Haley James.' I'm an individual, I don't go with a flow, and people tend to think I have really strong opinions. And, in regards to that, I'd have to say that's thoroughly predictable and correct. But don't get the wrong idea. I'm not this snooty 'I'm always right,' kind of person like say, Peyton Sawyer. I'm nice for the most part. I mean I wouldn't be doing the Tutoring Center if I didn't care about people. But enough of my ramblings, what's your name kid?"

"Marvin McFadden," the scrawny boy sitting next to her said. "But my friends call me Mouth."

"Well, welcome to Tree Hill Mouth," Haley replied. "I can see this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yo Nate," Lucas Scott said as he approached his cousin Nathan.

"Hey, what's up man?"

"Nothing, you know who that knew kid is with Haley?"

"Haley…?" Nathan questioned.

"Over there. Haley that tutoring girl," Lucas replied as he pointed across the quad to where Haley was talking with Mouth, the kid she had been appointed to showing around. "Man, she may be out there, but that girl is fine."

"No offense Luke, but that girl is way out of your league."

"Oh yeah? Watch this. No one can resist the Lucas Scott charm," he stated as he walked across the quad.

"Oh god," Haley said as she rolled her eyes watching Lucas walk right over.

"Who's that?" Mouth questioned.

"That my friend would be Lucas Scott. Him and his cousin Nathan are what people like to call 'The Scott Dynasty.' I don't by into all that though. They're basically just your average cocky brainless jocks. Lucas especially. Nathan seems a little quieter, but nonetheless they think they own this school."

"Oh," Mouth mustered as Lucas finally reached his destination.

"Hey, pretty girl," Lucas stated as he eyed Haley.

"Lucas," Haley replied as she rolled her eyes yet again. "This is Mouth, he's new here."

"Lucas Scott," he said as he gave Mouth the nod and diverted his attention back to Haley, "but you probably already knew that."

"Wow, cocky much?" Haley replied.

"I only speak the truth," Lucas replied letting out a smirk.

"Anyway what do you want Lucas?" she questioned. It's not like her and Lucas are friends. They've had a few classes together in the past, but that's it.

"You." He stated nonchalantly, as Haley made a disgusted face. "Is something that matter?"

"Of course not, I just threw up in my mouth a little. Sorry, but I don't do jocks. Especially not arrogant ones." Haley said as she pushed past him with Mouth in tow. Lucas watched her leave, shocked at what had just happened, and then walked back over to where Nathan and the gang were.

"You were shut down man," Nathan said laughing.

"Whatever, she just can't handle me," Lucas replied.

"Maybe if you treated girl more like humans instead of meat, then you'd actually get somewhere."

"And you became a gay philosopher when?"

"Luke, all I'm saying is that maybe the obnoxious pick up lines are getting old."

"Whatever man. It's not like I need her anyway. Half the girls in this school would kill for me."

"Or maybe just one. You know your girlfriend… Brooke Davis? Anyway, I'm going to the library to finish my English paper."

"Later man," Lucas replied.

"And this my friend, is that last stop on our tour. The library. Mind if we stay here for a bit? I just want to write for a little."

"Yeah, sure," Mouth replied as they sat down at a table and Haley took her books out of her bag. "… So you want to be a writer?"

"Well, not professionally, but I've keeping a journal since the sixth grade. I don't know… there's just something liberating about being able to write down whatever I'm feeling at any given moment. It's relaxing cause like, I can write about anything or everything and I don't get judged for it. I just get to freely express myself. I know, I'm a geek, but whatever, sue me."

"No, I think it's cool. Can I see it?" Mouth inquired as he grabbed the thick, cluttered, and obviously well used book from the table.

"No!" Haley exclaimed swatting the book down in front of him. "It's nothing personal, I just… There's private stuff in there that well, I want to keep that way."

"I understand," Mouth answered simultaneously with the bell signaling the end of free period.

"We should get going," Haley stated as she grabbed her backpack and began walking Mouth out of the library, not realizing the article she had left behind on the table. She was about to open the door to enter the hall when someone beat her to it… Nathan Scott. She looked up at the tallish figure and couldn't help but marvel at his ice blue eyes.

"After you," he said, giving his hand a little wave, signaling both Haley and Mouth to walk past him.

"Thanks," Haley replied.

Nathan continued into the library and found a table to work at. They were all empty since everyone had cleared just cleared out to go to their next classes, but he was drawn to one in particular. On top of it lay a worn book, one obviously not from the library. He approached the table and sat down, then picked up the book and opened it up to the first page, glancing at the first line.

i

3/23/00

Hey J, haha, get it? J for Journal! Anyway, some people may call me crazy, talking to a book… I know I'm only writing, but I feel like I'm talking to you. Oh god, here I got rambling again. That's a bad habit, but whatever. This is a one sided conversation, it's not like you get to speak, so I'm allowed to ramble. Oh god, I'm officially talking to an inanimate object. Alright, let's just start over…

Hey J, I'm new at this so work with me. I decided to start a journal for a variety of reasons. One being that well, I have five siblings and I feel like no one listens to me. And two, I don't trust them with my secrets. Take Taylor for instance. If I told her my crush, well… I might as well just ask the principal to announce it over the loud speaker. So here is where you come in. You are what gets to contain my thoughts and secrets. I know it's a big challenge, but I think you're up to it./i

Nathan couldn't help but smile at the nature of whoever wrote this. They seemed funny and innocent, and there was just something about reading this that made him want to learn more. His inquiring however was put to holt as students began to file into the library. He slipped the book back into his bag and took out his English report to work on.

"Shit!" Haley exclaimed as she reached into her bag for a notebook that period, noticing her journal was missing. She immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. James," her teacher stated.

"Um, may I please run to the library real quick? I forgot something there last period."

"Yes, just be quick," her teacher answered as Haley got up and made a fast exit. She hurried through the halls until she reached the library, swinging the door open and looking at all the tables in a frenzy.

"Damn. I should have paid attention to where we sat," she mumbled under her breath. She knew it was over to the left, but all those tables were full and none of them had her journal. She looked over and saw one containing a group of freshmen; another with some kids she's tutored before, and the third sat Nathan Scott. She decided to approach the kids she'd tutored, making sure to glance at the other two tables for her journal, still no luck.

"Hey Jake. Allen."

"Oh, hey Haley!" They replied.

"This may sound weird, but you guys didn't happen to find or see a ratty old journal around here did ya?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Eh, thanks anyway," she said turning around to leave the library.

She made another quick glance at the freshman, no journal; another over at Nathan, no journal, he was just working diligently on something; and then returned to class. She wasn't really much of a religious person, but on that walk back to class she prayed that someone returned that journal to her. That journal was who she was, and Haley James didn't think she was ready to show that to the world quite yet.

a/n: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too cliché or anything for you. I'm trying to make a different-type Naley story and I personally think this is a different concept, but who knows. Let me know what you think of it! I'll update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews:) I have a question. Can someone send me the codes for italics and bolding for this website. It's different than from the other ones I post on so all my stuff that is supposed to itlicized (all of Haleys entries) just ends up looking the same and having an "i" before it starts. If anyone could let me know the codes that would be great. Thanks, and now onto chapter 2. Sorry it's a bit messed up since there isn't any italics (the areas with an i before them are suppsoed to italicized and are Haley's journal entries). 

Chapter 2

That night Nathan went home after basketball practice and decided he should start his homework. He opened his backpack, about to grab for his history book when he remembered the journal he had found in the library. There was something about it that just enchanted him. He picked it up and opened it to the next entry.

i3/25/00

Hey J, it's me again. So I attended Tree Hill Middle School for the first time today. Did I mention that's another reason why I'm writing in you? My nut of a mother thinks that expressing my feelings will be a better way to transition to a new school in the middle of the year. Anyway, I walked around just kind of watching everyone, and for the most part they seem nice. There were some people you could tell were kind of idolized. One kid, Lucca? Landen.. or wait, Lucas. Yeah, definitely Lucas, he seemed to be the shall we say "head honcho," of grade six. There was this other boy with him though, Nathan. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I don't really get his story, he doesn't seem like the rest of that crowd. /i

Nathan cocked his head as he read the end of that paragraph. "So she knows me," he thought to himself, as he read the rest of the entry and then flipped forward a couple pages.

i4/1/00

Okay, so a couple days ago, I said that people in Tree Hill were nice. I take that back. People in Tree Hill are fun-suckers trying to ruin my life. So, I'm at school minding my own business walking into the cafeteria when I hear someone say "Hey, new girl!" from down the hall. I turn around to see this curly blonde approaching me, I didn't know her name, but I'd seen her around with those Scott boys before.

"Hi, I'm Peyton," she said holding out her hand.

I replied by giving her a firm shake.

"Would you like to sit with us?" she asked me, motioning towards the table containing a smiley brunette, Lucas, Nathan, and a couple other kids I've seen in my classes.

Thinking I made a new friend, I happily replied, "Yes!" and continued to follow her to the table. That's when things went down hill.

"What are you doing?" she said in a harsh tone, loud enough for the people around us to stop what they were doing and cause a scene.

"Well, um. You asked if I wanted to sit with you," was all I could muster.

"Yeah, I asked if you wanted too, but I didn't invite you," she replied. Tears welled up in my eyes and I realized what an idiot I'd been. I mean, why would anyone remotely popular even think of befriending me. I looked at the table and saw everyone laughing in my face, except Nathan. He was kind of smirking but he didn't have that satisfied look the others did.

"And by the way… nice poncho," the brunette added as she continued to snicker with Peyton. This was too much to take. I ran out of the cafeteria and too the bathroom, tears streaming down my face. I ate my lunch in the bathroom that day, and it was then that I realized I can't rely on other people to like me. I need to be an individual and not care what people think about me; because if you do, in the end you only get hurt. /i

Nathan looked down at this page and noted the tearstains. He couldn't help by feel regretful. He didn't really remember this happening, I mean, his crowd wasn't exactly the nicest group of kids so this wasn't a rare occurrence. But all the same, he felt bad. Whoever this was really seemed hurt. He took one last look at the page and then flipped through a few more.

i4/23/00

J, it's me, the one and only. Anyway, I'm feeling kind of down today. My sister called me a loner. She says that I have no friends, but I do have friends. Just no one really close. I guess you could say I have trust issues. There's only one person in this school I feel a connection too, and I don't even know why… /i

Nathan searched the page for the rest of this entry, but it was as if she just stopped and never finished. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety. There was something perplexing about whoever's journal this was that made him want to know everything. They're deepest secrets and just anything. He went to flip the page, hoping to find out more, but he found that a huge section had been torn out. The next entry he came to was from three years later.

i9/7/03

Hey J, I know you haven't seen much of me for a while. I've been going through some dark times. Times I didn't want to share with you because they were filled with pain and writing in you makes me happy. But I'm happy now. I mean, truly happy. And I've found a passion… music. I'm not really sure if I have a good voice or not, but hey I'm happy when I do it and that's all that matters. Besides, I figured I'd start writing in you again since I'm starting high school giving me a clean slate and a chance to start over… /i

Nathan was about to finish the rest of the entry when his cell phone rang. "Hello," he said answering in an aggravated tone.

"Hey, it's Lucas. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, no. Just uh, some homework."

"Cool. Well anyway, want to meet up for pizza in like 10? A bunch of us are going down to Lafferty's Pizza."

"Yeah, man, I'll be there," Nathan stated lamely.

"Peace," Lucas said as he hung up on the other line.

Nathan looked down at the journal, unable to part with it. For some reason he found himself not wanting to part with it, like there was this yearning inside him that made him want to hear this persons thoughts and feelings. He needed to know who this was. He searched the cover and a bunch of entries, but nothing said her name. Seeing the time, he stashed the journal in the top drawer of his dresser and then went out to meet Lucas; totally unaware of the fact that there was a pair of small golden initials "HJ" etched into the bottom corner of the back inside cover.

Haley stood outside Lafferty's Pizza waiting for Mouth, whom she'd asked earlier that day to go out to dinner with her as kind of "Welcome to Tree Hill" get together. He happily replied yes, however was running a little late. As Haley waited outside for Mouth, she couldn't help but regret her decision to take him there, because low and behold Lucas Scott and all his little followers had decided to dine there tonight too. After waiting for ten minutes, Haley decided to go inside and grab a table in the back corner.

About five minute later she saw Mouth enter the front door, but he obviously didn't see her. She got up to walk over to him, and inevitable had to pass the "Scott Dynasty's" table.

"Ah, decided to change your mind, eh Haley?"

"Um, actually no. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not one of those moronic girls that falls to your feet Lucas Scott."

"We shall see," he replied.

"Whatever Lucas. I'm walking over to get Mouth," she said, brushing past him for the second time that day. Once she greeted Mouth, Haley began to guide him back to their table, not noticing the open ketchup packet lying on the ground.

As she shuffled her feet across the floor it was as if the next events went in slow motion as she absorbed them. 'I have only one foot on the ground. Oh god, I'm losing balance. My head is bending backward, oh god, I'm starting to loose the grip in my only foot on the ground. I can now see Nathan Scott entering the pizza place since I am bent so far backwards. I can see Nathan Scott running towards me. I can feel that I no longer have two feet on the ground, and simultaneously I feel two arms hook under my armpits as I lean against their chest.' Haley stays this way for a few seconds as she processes what just happened. She looked at her surroundings. 'Oh god, I'm not on the floor am I? Then that must mean…' Haley looks up to see an awkward looking Nathan Scott staring down at her.

"Uh, Hi…" she said as her face brightens, the realization coming over that she is now lying in Nathan Scotts arms. She forces herself up, steadying herself to make sure she doesn't fall again. "Thanks," she replied giving him a little smile as she fixes her shirt and looks down at what she just slipped on.

"No uh, problem," he said looking down at the petite girl standing before him. He hadn't really notice her before, but he couldn't help but notice as he caught her that she smelled really nice and the fact that she had a beautiful smile.

"I'm going to uh, go now," she said as she pointed towards her table and hurried back there with Mouth, mortified at what just happened. Nathan just watched her run off and then made his way over to the table Lucas was at, noting that they were all oblivious as to what just happened.

Once Haley made it back to the table, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. That had to have been one of the most awkward and embarrassing moments she had experienced. Mouth couldn't help but join her. It was pretty funny seeing Haley fall almost flat on her bum. After she finally calmed down, Haley mumbled, "I can't wait to put this in my journal," causing her to remember again the fact that she did not have it.

"Hey Mouth?"

"Yeah Haley."

"You didn't happen to accidentally take my journal did you?"

"Nope, I left it right where it was when you told me not to read it."

"Oh okay. And uh, sorry about that. I kinda freaked out a little there."

"It's okay," Mouth replied looking down at the menu as Haley continued to think. She racked her brain for any clue as to who would have it, completely unaware to the fact that it was in the possession of the blue eyed boy sitting just tables away from her.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who read this, thanks for reading! And for all of you who reviewed.. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! It really means a lot :) 

Chapter 3

It has been several days since Haley had seen her journal, and she was beginning to become anxious. Over the years she had developed trust issues, and at the pit of her stomach she kept getting that feeling that whoever had it would use it against her. She needed to find it, that journal was her life. Desperate measures needed to be taken, thus her reason for talking to her older sister Taylor.

She ascended the stairs to her bedroom, and opened the door revealing Taylor flopped out on the bed.

"Did you take my journal?"

"Haley, what are you talking about?"

"It's a simple question Taylor. Did you take my journal?"

"No."

"Okay," Haley said, about to exit the room until Taylor spoke.

"Haley…" Taylor began.

"Taylor. Don't talk to me. Don't ever talk to me. The only time you're allowed to is when I initiate it. Understand? You may think now that because it's all over I'll forgive and forget, but I won't. Why do you think I keep a journal… it's cause I remember ieverything/i," Haley spat at her sister and she left the room and an awestruck Taylor behind.

After leaving Taylor room, she went into her own and jumped onto her bed in frustration. She had checked the library multiple times, her room, her locker… all the obvious places, yet she had not luck. "Someone must have my journal," she mumbled to herself, "but I have no idea who."

That night Nathan found himself reading himself to sleep as he had for the past several nights. He looked down at his current entry.

i1/1/04

So J, as you can tell, it's New Year's Day. And do you know what that means? New Year's resolutions! Me and my sister Taylor always used to write our goals on a list each year and put them in a box that we would keep in the back of my closet until we reopened them a year later on New Year's Eve. However, seeing as I'm not talking to Taylor anymore, I'll just write my goals in you instead!

1. Become head tutor at the Tutoring Center.

2. Find a new love interest. I've secretly been a hypocrite and pining for a certain tall, dark-haired, blue eyed guy, who is totally what I'm bnot/b into.

3. Become a singer. I know what you're thinking. I'm tone deaf. But music makes me happy, and if I have the potential in me, then hey, why not become one? I severely doubt it will happen, but it wouldn't hurt to attempt. /i

Nathan reread her goals, lingering on the second one. "Tall… dark-haired… blue eyed… me?" he stated to himself. He flipped back to a couple entries, rereading what he had overlooked before.

i3/25/00

There was this other boy with him though, Nathan. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I don't really get his story, he doesn't seem like the rest of that crowd.

4/1/00

I looked at the table and saw everyone laughing in my face, except Nathan. He was kind of smirking but he didn't have that satisfied look the others did.

10/3/03

I was paired up with Nathan Scott in gym today. He was amazing at basketball. Too bad I have two left feet and can't play. He taught me granny style though, which was surprising since I figured he would just laugh in my face.

10/31/03

I came to school as the Riddler for Halloween. Haha, get it? Cause he has question marks everywhere, like for questions, and I'm a tutor so I answer questions? I know, that was really bad, but anyway, guess what? Someone came as batman… Nathan Scott. Our costumes would have made a good pair, except for the fact our characters were total opposites, as are we.

12/6/03

Today was the first day of the basketball season. I decided to go with Gigi and be supportive of the Ravens, since well, I have been known to lack of school spirit in the past. Everyone played really good, especially the Scott Boys. Lucas has a really good three-pointer, and Nathan can dunk like no other. I couldn't help but notice the sadness in Nathan though. I mean, when he's on the court he seems happy, but then I saw him just even look towards the direction of who I assume to be his father, and well, let's just say his smile immediately fades to a frown.

I read an article about him and his dad in the paper the other day. His dad seemed pretty intense. Maybe all that pressure gets to him. I don't really know. /i

Nathan then flipped back to the page he had been on before. As he had read through her previous entries, he just thought she was another admirer, and didn't think much of her comments. He wasn't cocky, but it was a known fact that girls swooned towards him and Lucas, so he had grown to accept it. This person, whoever they were… there was something about them he didn't know how to put. But after looking back, she didn't just seem to be about his physical appearance. She seemed to understand him without even knowing him. On that note, he closed the journal, placed it in his bag, and went to bed.

The next day Haley found herself walking with Mouth to their history class, which they just so happened to have with Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Haley's other friend Gigi. She took a seat and slid in between Mouth and Brooke Davis.

"Okay class, today we will begin our work on the different decades of 1900s. I have already paired you up, but if you'd like, you may make a switch with another group," said their teacher as she began rambling out the names of the groups. "Marvin McFadden and Gigi Han, the 1970s, Lucas Scott and Haley James, the 1980s, and Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, the 1990s."

As soon as the teacher finished, Haley couldn't help but role her eyes. It was just her luck she was stuck with the obnoxious one, formally known as Lucas. However, her anxiety was surprisingly but to rest by none other than Brooke Davis.

Upon hearing the partners, Brooke turned towards Lucas, then over to Haley who was sitting next to her.

"Hey Tutorgirl, Lucas is going to trade you for me so that me and my boytoy can work together." Haley was about to resist, but then she realized Brooke was allowing her to steer clear of Lucas.

"Whatever, that's fine. But the names Haley, not Tutorgirl," she stated as Brooke switched seats with Nathan. Haley turned towards Mouth to complain about the situation, however he was too busy with Gigi, of whom he was growing closer and closer to since his move to Tree Hill. She sighed and turned he face, only to be met by Nathan Scott staring at her.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Nathan –"

"Scott. I know." Haley replied cutting him off. "I'm Haley-"

"James, I know. Mrs. Barnett just said it before." They sat there in silence for about a minute until Nathan broke it.

"So, slip on any ketchup packets lately?"

"Your an ass," Haley half joked, unsure of Nathan.

"Take it easy there partner. I was just breaking the ice. I guess we should get started."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Haley replied looking down at her notebook.

"So, the 1990s…"

"It was basically just an era full of boy bands, grungy clothes, and the start of a technological revolution."

"Let's not forget childhood fads of Pokemon, Tamagochis, and Pogs!"

"Wow Nathan, I'm impressed never knew you were such a pop culture know it all."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, there is more to me than basketball." They both laughed at his last comment and got started brainstorming on what they were going to do for this project. Nathan couldn't help but again notice her beautiful smile, and that little spunk she had to her. He liked it. Too many girls were becoming fake, and to him, Haley was genuine and unafraid to be herself. He was surprised he hadn't really noticed her around school before until Lucas pointed her out to him. His thoughts were interrupted as Haley took out her notebook and Nathan noticed two gold letters on the corner of the front cover.

"Hey, what's that?" he inquired.

"Oh, just my initials. When you live in a house with a bunch of siblings you learn to label your stuff so you don't lose it. That was my pet peeve as a kid. Having my books or Barbies or clothes or anything stolen really."

"Oh, I see. That's understandable," Nathan replied, thinking nothing more of it. They continued to work on planning out their project till the bell rang and they each went their separate ways. However, Haley couldn't help but shake this feeling of completeness she had when joking around with Nathan. It was as if he was filling that void she'd been searching to fill, but she quickly pushed that idea to the back of her brain, as she had been since she moved to Tree Hill in sixth grade. Nathan Scott was part of the obnoxious crowd of people who couldn't be trusted. End of story… right? "Yes," Haley thought to herself unsurely, "… end of story."

a/n: Thanks to all for the reviews so far! They brighten my day like you wouldn't believe. Also, I know you may be confused about Haley/Taylor's relationship, but that will be revealed later on in the story. Don't worry, but I have to leave you in the dark about that for a bit... sorry! Anyway, please leave reviews, it really means a lot to see what you guys like/want/don't like. Keep on reading and reviewing, and I'll keep on writing! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far! Whoo!

Chapter 4

After school that day Nathan went to the locker room to change for practice. He was early, so there were only a couple other guys in there, one being Jake Jagelski.

"Hey man," Jake said, tilting his head up to acknowledge Nathan.

"Jagelski, nice to see you've got you're grades up!" Nathan said half joking, half sincere. He hadn't been able to play half of last season because his grades become too low.

"Well Nate, I had an amazing tutor. And now I've got the grades to play, and hopefully they'll stay that way."

"Good for you man, defense was really slacking last year without ya."

"I knew you guys couldn't work without me," Jake kidded. "But in all seriousness, could I borrow your notes from English today? I kind of nodded off during class…"

"When will you ever learn Jagelski…" Nathan joked while shaking his head. "But hey, take my notes, they're in my backpack, and learn the power of Red Bull. You'll never fall asleep with those things."

"Thanks," Jake said, opening Nathan's backpack as Nathan continued to change for practice. He was about to grab the notes when he noticed a raggy-looking book sitting on top of them. After closer inspection, it seemed to be a journal.

bFlashback/b

"Hey Jake. Allen."

"Oh, hey Haley!" They replied.

"This may sound weird, but you guys didn't happen to find or see a ratty old journal around here did ya?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Eh, thanks anyway," Haley said turning around to leave the library.

bEnd Flashback/b

"Is this yours Nate?" Jake inquired, holding the book in his left hand.

"Dude, put that back and just take your notes," Nathan replied in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, but answer the question. Is it yours?"

"No, why… do you know whose it is?"

"I think so…" Jake replied skeptically.

"Then who?" Nathan replied, trying not to sound anxious.

"Haley James. She was looking for it the other day in the library."

As soon as the sentence left Jake's mouth Nathan ripped the book from his hand and looked at the outside cover… nothing. He searched the front inside cover… nothing, but then as he searched the back cover, and found something in the right corner that he hadn't noticed before. A pair of golden "HJ" initials.

"Do you want me to give it to her?" Jake questioned.

"No man, but thanks. I'll find her." Nathan replied calmly. "Just forget about it okay?"

"Uh, okay," Jake replied confused as he left for the gym to begin practice. Nathan stayed in the locker room for a little longer, just holding the journal in his hands. "This is Haley James'…" he mumbled to himself, stroking his finger over the little initials. "This is Haley James."

a/n: Thanks again for all your reviews! It seems like I'm always saying that lol. And I know, sorry for such a short chapter! You probably want to kill me right now, but oh well, suspense can be a good thing sometimes... Don't worry, I'll update soon. School is over and I'm in the writing mood so I'll have more frequent updates. I hope your enjoying the story so far, because I love writing it. Leave feedback, it means a lot! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I hvae some bad news for you all... I won't be update for another week, possibly two because I'm going on vacation. I'm going to try my best to post after a week but I mgiht not be able too.. anyways... Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

Practice that day was like hell for Nathan. For the first time in his life he didn't care about basketball. All he cared about was going home and dealing with that notebook. His thoughts jumbled in his brain until was finally able to make it home after practice. He took a quick shower and then locked himself away in his room. He sat on his bed staring at the journal. His head was a mess. It was as if this girl, who he'd gone to school with since middle school, just kind of pops herself into his life unexpectedly, not to mention unintentionally, and turned his world upside down. He continued to stare at the journal. Unsure if he should open it now that he knows who's it is. However, his curiosity got the best of him.

"This is Haley James…" he mumbled to himself as he opened the journal and flipped toward the second half of it, skimming through the entries.

_3/12/04_

_So J, I've been scheming with the madre trying to get her to provide me with guitar lessons but I'm utterly failing. She says she's heard me sing, and learning to play a guitar would well, only egg me on to sing more. But hey, there is a big difference between "belting it out in the shower" singing, and "singing" singing. I guess I'll have to coax her some more, because I want to achieve at least one of my New Year's resolutions, and I'm utterly failing at the other two._

_All right, get ready for THE rant. 1) Head tutor is totally not going to happen. Damn that Erica Marsh! Who says seniority means anything? I mean seriously, I'm not trying to sound cocky but… I'm the best tutor out there. But I'm only a mere frosh… in three months I'll be a sophomore though! And Erica Marsh is only a junior, but we have no senior tutors cause they all became lazy bums but that's a different story. Anyway… yeah. That's the first part of my rant._

_Part two… Why doesn't Tree Hill have any decent guys! I mean seriously J, not one single guy. Well, there is one. But he's what I'm trying to find something to be distracted from! I mean, why do I even like him? He's the anti-It boy to me, and yet I feel this connection with him. Maybe it's cause I think he's different from all his friends and I'm different from well… everyone else.  
_

Nathan chuckled at the mindless chatter of Haley James and continued to sort through the pages. Even on paper this girl was cute, he thought to himself.

_6/10/04_

_Okay, J, give me two reasons why today is the best day, like, ever. All right, seeing as you can't talk, I'll just tell you. First, it's Shane West's birthday! And no, don't think he's like a boy I've found, I wish! He's just the one that stole my heart in A Walk to Remember. Damn those fictional characters! Anyway… Today is also the best day ever because, I think I've found a boy! Well, I haven't actually met him, but GiGi said that she'd set me up with this friend of hers. So whoo! I might actually fulfill one of my New Year's resolutions! We're going on a date after school ends. I can't wait! I'm done pining for someone I shouldn't be pining for… I hope_

Nathan couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at that last sentence, but continued to flip through the pages.

_7/1/04_

_Oh, man, J. Oh man. I just witnessed one of THE most awkward moments in my life. Yes, that's right. I went on the blind date. And for the record, I've already made myself a mental note not to do that EVER again. So anyway, I thought GiGi had a good taste in guys. Boy was I wrong. Guess who she decided to pair me with? TIM SMITH. I've only heard stories about him, but from what I got from my date, they're all probably true. Now, bless his heart, he is a sweet boy, but he's also a weirdo and just shall we say… lacks common sense.  
_

Nathan started laughing. Poor Haley, he thought to himself. Tim is a character. After he stopped laughing he continued reading.

_Yeah, so I get to this little restaurant on the docks and well, I waited and waited and waited, and then when I finally realized that the guy who had been sitting at the table alone for about a half our without ordering was probably my date, so I walked over. He was a gentleman, pulling out my chair for me, but then here's when it all went downhill. Tim, trying to be nice, decides to pull the napkin off the table for me and place it on my lap. Too bad he didn't pull just the table! That's right. He grabbed the tablecloth too causing both our waters to spill over and onto me._

_After some screaming and pushing away of his hand trying to wipe my skirt off (it was a nice gesture but I can uh, deal with that region thanks!), we finally sat down and ordered. From then on it was just awkward. All he could talk about was either 1) Basketball, 2) Nathan, he like idolizes the guy, and 3) cheesy pick up lines. One word. Windex. Yeah he used the old "Hey do you wash your pants in Windex? Cause I could see myself in them." Let's just say I'm never calling him back._

_Oh yeah, did I happen to mention the irony in the fact that Tim kept talking about Nathan… cough. Yeah, enough said. Why am I like this? I don't even know that kid_

Nathan continued to laugh. That was typical Tim, and Haley's personality was certainly growing on him. As he continued to laugh at the situation, he had an epiphany. "That's the girl Tim was talking about the summer going into sophomore year!" He continued laughing. "What a liar! He said she was just not good enough for him, but the girl never called him back."

After he finally calmed down, Nathan continued to flip through the pages. Every entry made him become more interested, and every entry allowed him to learn more about her. Nothing really out of the blue happened in her life. She had some tiffs with Taylor, her mom still wouldn't let her do guitar lessons, and she still well, liked Nathan. Everything was normal until he flipped to an entry from April of their sophomore year.

_4/16/05_

_Hey J, we have some startling new developments. I went to the music store today to pick up the new Sheryl Crow CD and guess who was there? bHe/b was. And no not Nathan he. The he from all those pages I ripped out of you. Chris Keller. Apparently he's back in town, and apparently he's not going to Tree Hill High but some private music school in Charleston. Anyway, it was really awkward. I'm still really pissed at him. I thought after all these years I could forgive him, but I can't. You can't just forget things like that. Anyway, he did offer me something good._

_Apparently he talked to Taylor… surprise, surprise, and found out I want to learn how to play the guitar and that I want to be a singer. And apparently, "apparently" is my favorite word for this entry. But yeah, but to what I was saying… seeing as he already is a singer and claiming he wants to "make peace with the gods" or some crap like that, he said he would teach me for free. I'm pretty sure there's going to be strings attached, but I really want to learn how to play so I'll just have to take that risk and play it by ear._

"Chris Keller?" Nathan questioned aloud. "He sounds really familiar. Hmm.. I wonder what happened between him and Haley..."

_7/4/05_

_So J, good news… I did my first guitar lesson today! Claps for Haley. And contrary to popular belief, I'm actually pretty good. Who knew I was a fast learner in anything other than school? Chris says I have a lot of potential, but I'm not really sure how much I should take that into account considering he's a horn dog and talks in the third person. But whatever, I'm on the road to stardom! I will become a singer, you will see_

Nathan smirked at Haley's enthusiasm and overall brightness, and continued reading her entries, determined to finish the journal by morning. He knew he would have to give it back to her tomorrow, he could tell this means a lot to her.

_11/15/05_

_Today is the day… Karaoke Night at Karen's Café. I'm kind of scared to do it for a variety of reasons. 1) Chris says I'm good, but that good doesn't cut it. 2) I've never sung in front of people before and 3) Peyton Sawyer is the one heading this whole shindig. Plus, Karen is Lucas Scott's mom, meaning him and his whole crowd will be there. Meaning, if I mess up it's pretty much social suicide. Not that I care about any of that, but I'm just saying, I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Wish me luck, I'm peacin' out!_

_11/16/05_

_… and I'm back. It's officially the next day since its 12:01 at night, therefore, I'm dating it the next day! All right so J, I know you're dying to know what happened when I sang, and I'll tell you what happened… it didn't. That's right. It didn't happen. Chris went up there, did his thing, then when it was my turn I just… I couldn't do it. I slipped out the back door before anyone could notice. Well, mostly everyone. Peyton had the line up list and was standing next to me as I waited to go on. I thought maybe she'd have woken up on the right side of the bed for once and give me a little pep talk, but alas, she gave me the anti-pep talk. Her words verbatim were "Good luck Helen. Don't throw up into your guitar like that girl did last year. Poor girl thought she was like a musical princess singing from her thrown, but it turns out the only thrown she was going to sing to was the porcelain one."_

_It's safe to say that that did not calm my nerves, but made them worse. Thus the quick exit. I felt bad 'cause GiGi was there to cheer me on, but I don't know. I just couldn't do it. Music means a lot to me and if people hated it then well, I'd lose confidence. I'm ashamed to say that I let that little.5 of me that cares what people think get to me.  
_

Nathan sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad that Haley didn't perform. If only she'd popped into his life that much sooner, he could have given her courage to get onto the stage. Unlike Peyton, who after going through this journal he had noticed could be quite the bitch to Haley. He'd been there that night. He hadn't thought about it much until now, but Haley James had been around him more than he'd noticed. He flipped through the remaining entries, laughing, sighing, and just sort of growing closer to Haley James. Nothing really drastic happened to her, until he came across one of the last entries.

_1/31/06_

_I knew it, J. I knew it. I told you from the start, that Chris Keller had something up his sleeve. We were working on my guitar lessons today, which had basically turned into singing jam sessions since I picked up the instrument pretty quickly, and out of the blue he kisses me! If this had been a couple years ago, I would have been jumping for joy. I mean it's the perfect musician meets musician romance, too bad we have a history that I can't forget… or even forgive._

_I made it clear to him this was strictly business, but turns out the whole time he'd been mixing business with pleasure. He fed me some line, "Haley I know you still have feelings for the Chris Keller. I can feel it in our music." Well newsflash Chris Keller… Haley James just likes sappy love songs! Sheesh. If I have ever met a pigheaded person, it would be him!_

_So yeah, I'm good enough now on the guitar that I can manage without the lessons and my voice is fine. Let's just say today was my last day in contact with Chris Keller. Oh, and did I mention he told me he was leaving town? He didn't say why, but whatever maybe this time he'll stay away from me so I can just get rid of my past for good._

Nathan closed the journal. He didn't know just what happened between Haley and Chris Keller prior to their musical arrangement, but he could tell it wasn't good. Nathan sat on his bed thinking about everything he just read. Haley James was a much more complex person than he would have thought. But he liked that about her, because he was a complex person too.

He placed the journal back in his backpack, shut the light, and went to bed. He knew what he had to do tomorrow… he just didn't know how Haley was going to react to it. Nathan ran all the different possibilities in his head until he finally drifted off to sleep, coincidently ending in a scenario where Haley jumps into his arms and showers him with kisses for finding her journal.

a/n: Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, I was able to get on the computer and post this chapter. Since I'll be away for about 10 days I'm posting you chapter 7 too! Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews to let me know what you think. All of the reviews I have received so far rule. You all are awesome! Anways... onto the chapters!  
_

Chapter 6

Haley sat in her third period class, looking at the clock. Ten minutes till fourth period, meaning ten minutes till she gets to work with Nathan. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She was excited. She liked Nathan, she'd basically had a whole "crush from afar" scenario going for five years, since sixth grade. And the weird thing is… she didn't even know why. There was just something about him that intrigued her, and it wasn't his looks. Well not that she didn't like his looks… because she definitely did. Those eyes of his were her weakness. But there was something about him, the person – Nathan Scott. She was drawn to him, too bad he didn't notice her. Well, except for their minor run-ins every now and again. 'Dang," Haley said to herself. "Now these are the times I wish I had my journal. Too bad I freakin' lost it. It's sad to say, but I guess I'll just have to buy a new one after school today and start over." She broke from her thoughts to look up at the clock. Five minutes till fourth period. Five minutes till Nathan Scott…

Nathan sat in his seat waiting for the bell to ring. There were about three minutes left until he had to face Haley. Not that she even knew what was about to happen, but he had to do it. A part of him wanted to keep the journal. Never give it back, just keep it… keep her… and never have to deal with what imight/i happen if he gave it back. But he knew he couldn't do that. He could tell this was something that obviously meant a lot to her. His only fear was how she was going to react to him. Would she a) Just be content that he found it (and not even think of the fact that he kept it and could have possibly written it); b) Automatically assume he read it (which he did) and use the journal as a weapon, smacking him silly; or c) Assume he read it, but then think "Well, I guess he knows… so why not!" and then jump into his arms and kiss him like there's not tomorrow.

To be honest, Nathan was partial to the last one, which was weird to him, since he hadn't ever really talked to her… only read her thoughts, and taken a deep liking to their owner, Haley James. However, he had a feeling at the pit of his stomach that C was not the scenario that was going to be played out. "Oh well," he mumbled, "I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

The bell rang, "Nathan time!" Haley screamed in her head. "Wow, I'm pathetic," she mumbled as she entered the hallway.

"What was that?" Someone asked as they came into step beside her.

"Oh hey Mouth! That was uh, never mind!"

"So, ready for history?"

"You bet! So Mouth, I got a question for ya… you and GiGi…"

"Me and GiGi…"

"Are you guys like… you know, a couple?"

"What? No, uh, why, uh…"

"Mouth, no need to turn red, GiGi is my closest friend, and I saw you two yesterday in history. There was definitely a connection there. That, and a massive amount of flirting."

"Alright, you caught me. I like GiGi. I think she likes me too. Love is in the air!" He said, laughing at himself. "But, you know, me and GiGi weren't the only ones flirting yesterday."

"What are you talking about Mouth?"

"Well, you and Nathan seemed pretty cozy."

"Yeah, right. Me and Nathan," Haley stated, trying to hide the fact that she was screaming inside and rejoicing that someone had seen a spark between them. "Like that would ever happen. Besides, he's not my type. We were just laughing and reminiscing about childhood fads."

"Right…"

"Alright Mouth, let me have it. What are you holding back?"

"Haley, I know you're into the whole 'I-don't-need-nobody-I-can-make-it-on-my-own-and-I-especially-don't-need-anything-from-one-of-the-Scott-Dynasty' but you can't sit here and tell me you don't feel something for Nathan. I saw the way you stared at him and said something about him 'not being like the rest' when you showed me around school, and I saw you at Lafferty Pizza. You didn't think anyone noticed, but I saw the way you lingered in Nathan's arms, and the lust that took over your eyes as you looked up at him. You, my friend, like Nathan."

Haley didn't know what to say. Geez, Mouth was the insightful one. "I uh, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just putting it all into perspective," Mouth said, easing Haley's anxiety.

"Well in that case… Is it that noticeable? I thought I was pretty coy about it. Am I too obvious? Do you think he knows?" Haley was going a mile a minute.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there buddy! No, you're not noticeable. I've just moved around a lot cause of my parents and have learned to read people. Have no fear, your secret is safe with me."

"Good Mouth. Thanks. And can we keep it that way? Me and you are the only people who know. GiGi doesn't even know."

"Fine by me!" He said as he ushered her into their history class, taking a seat beside GiGi as Haley took a seat next to him. Nathan wasn't there yet, but the bell was going to ring any second now…

Nathan had gotten bombarded by some teammates on his way to fourth period, so he was running down the hall just to make it to class in time. And, sure enough, he entered the classroom right as the bell rang, taking a seat between Haley and Brooke.

"Alright class, just get with your partner and continue working on your projects," their teacher stated as Nathan and Haley turned their desks so they were now situated across from each other. Haley had bent down to get her notebook from her bag, and when she came back up, her eyes were greeted by a smirking Nathan Scott.

"Hi." He said simply, not breaking eye contact.

"Hi." Haley said a bit flustered. "So, I guess we should get working on The 90s."

"I did a little research last night. Let me get it out." Nathan stated, which was actually a fib, he just figured now was a time as good as any to give her the journal, so he found a reason to go in his bag. His fingers skimmed the semi-torn cover as he grasped the journal. He cleared his throat, "Uh Haley…"

"Yeah?" she looked up inquisitively from her notebook.

"I uh, I have something for you," he stated, his voice a little shaky.

Haley looked at him. 'A present?' she thought to herself getting excited. She watched as he slowly slid the rectangular object across the two desks, and knew immediately what it was. "My journal!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for this! Where did you find it!"

"Uh, in the, uh, library a couple days ago." Nathan stated, never being so unsure of himself in his life.

"I knew I had left it there! I'm not going crazy," Haley said, smiling to herself that she finally had her journal back. But then, reality hit her. Why hadn't he returned it till now? And why had he taken it in the first place? "Nathan… what were you doing with my journal?"

'Uh oh,' Nathan thought to himself. The moment he had been dreading. So much for scenarios A and C, looks like we're going for B. Hopefully without the hitting. "Well, you see, that's a, uh, funny story."

"Ha-ha," Haley said sarcastically, "let me have it."

'There's that sarcasm of hers,' Nathan thought, noting what he had noticed while reading her journal. "See, I was in the uh, library the other day, working on the essay that was due for this class, and uh, I saw this journal on the desk. So I looked at it, but it had no name. So I uh, just put it in my bag for safe keeping."

"I see… did you read it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, uh. Sin-since there was no name, I uh, read some of it, to uh, try and find out who's it was, but uh, it never said someone's specific name. And then uh, yesterday I saw Jake and he found the uh, journal in my bag, and uh, said it might be yours. And uh, then I looked at it had the little initials, you uh, told me about," Nathan stated while thinking to himself 'Whew, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?'

"I see…" Haley said, thinking to herself. She was annoyed at him, yes, but she did note the fact that he had remembered about initials, causing her to feel little butterflies.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, one last question for ya. After you found out it was mine, did you still read it?"

The question he had hope wouldn't come. He could just say no, and not tell the truth. But Nathan wasn't like that. He couldn't lie to Haley. 'Either way this probably wouldn't work out good,' he thought to himself, remembering Haley's 'trust issues' she had noted numerous times in her journal.

"Yes."

"So you read my journal?"

"Yes."

"Even after you found out it was mine?"

"Yes."

"I can't look at you right now." Haley stated in a whisper. She was astonished at the anger she felt towards Nathan. Never in a million years had she thought she would be mad at Nathan Scott. But, here she was fuming at well, Nathan Scott. And never in a million years did she think she would be in the situation she was. Nathan had read her journal. He knows her thoughts, he knows her passion, he knows… her. And that scared the crap out of Haley. She doesn't let anyone in. Ever since what she refers to as "the incident" she has built up walls and never let anyone in. And now, Nathan Scott has just bulldozed his way in. Then she came to the mortifying realization that he now knows of her pining for him. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be in that classroom, at that moment anymore.

"Haley…"

"Nathan please. Just, leave me alone. You don't even know me," she said, looking disheveled, and noting the irony of that statement.

"But I-" he began to say, then stopped, thinking better of it. Before he knew it, Haley had her hand raised, getting the teacher's attention.

"Yes Ms. James?"

"Uh, may I please go to the nurse? I'm suddenly not feeling that great."

"Of course. You are looking a bit under the weather."

"Thank you," Haley stated, grabbing her books, making sure to get her journal this time and steeling a quick glance at Nathan; then left the room, bypassing the concerned looks of Mouth and GiGi.

Nathan couldn't take it. He had just crushed Haley James. When she looked at him, she didn't have eyes filled with anger or annoyance. She had eyes full of confusion and disappointment; something much worse. He looked at the now vacant desk across from him and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he stated to himself, letting out a huge sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the second chapter I'm posting for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews :). I won't be able to update until about July 31st the earliest. Sorry! Until then... adios!  
_

Chapter 7

It had been three days since Nathan had returned the journal to Haley, and it had been three days since she started to avoid him. After leaving their history class three days ago Haley went straight to the girls' bathroom, cried, and then went to the nurse to send her home. Mouth and GiGi had come over to find out what happened that day after school, but she could tell their didn't understand. They tried their best to comfort her, but she could see in their eyes that they thought she was overacting.

They just didn't get it that this journal was her life. I mean, literally her life. This journal had all her inner thoughts and rants. Things she wrote in there because she couldn't talk about it with anyone else. Stuff she wanted to keep behind her "walls." Now however, someone knew. Someone knew everything about her. Well, almost everything. "Thank god I ripped those pages out," she mumbled under her breath as she walked into her fourth period class.

This was her first day back to history class since the other day. She'd conveniently gotten a stomach ache or "spur of the moment" tutoring session to keep her from class, but today she had to finally face it… face Nathan. She took her seat next to Mouth and took a deep breath, happy that Nathan wasn't there yet. However, once the bell rang, she looked up to find his blue eyes piercing through her as he took the seat next to her.

"Okay class," their teacher began. "Today we will be presenting your projects. I'll just go down the list alphabetically by last name. Davis and Scott, you're up first."

As Brooke and Lucas went up to the front of the class, Haley was forced to turn to Nathan. She didn't want to, but she just realized that she hadn't worked on their project at all since the other day.

"Nathan," she whispered as he leaned his head over.

"Yeah," he said, happy that she's even acknowledging him.

"Did you finish our project?"

"No, I had no partner," he said with a little more 'tude then he'd meant for.

"Well, that's your fault," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Haley, I…"

"Not now Nathan, please." She said giving him sympathetic eyes.

"Ms. James! Mr. Scott!" Their teacher scolded. "Since you two have decided to chat throughout the beginning part of Brooke and Lucas' presentation you will be going next."

"Shit!" Haley said under her breath. "Nathan, I haven't work on our project since the other day. That's what I was about to tell you!"

"What are we going to do?" Nathan said, getting flustered.

"Well… I guess just wing it. Whatever, I have a good enough grade in this class it won't really matter."

"Yeah uh…"

"Nathan, Haley, quit your chatter and get up here," the teacher demanded as Brooke and Lucas finished.

"The 90s," Haley began.

"A, uh, time of grungy clothes and tons of fads," Nathan continued.

"You had your uh, boy bands, one hit wonders, toys that only the 90s could think up, and of course, good television."

"Take Nickelodeon's 'Salute Your Shorts' for example or 'Secret World of Alex Mac'…" Nathan began.

"Um, Mr. Scott," their teacher stated. "While this is all very good information on pop culture in the 90s, we need to know about the history; the politics; the foreign affairs!"

"Well… Bill Clinton…"

"Ehem, anything other than that Mr. Scott."

"Uh…"

"Ms. James?"

"Uh… I'm sorry. Mrs. West, to be honest, we're not prepared. I've been absent from class and we haven't worked on this together since the other day."

"Ms. James I am surprised at you. Normally you are my star student! You know the rules though; it's you responsibility to get the work done. This isn't kindergarten I'm not going to baby you."

"I know. I know…"

"Well then Mr. Scott do you have anything to say to try and salvage you grade?"

"No," Nathan said, looking down at the ground.

"Then take your seats and see me after class for you grade."

As Nathan and Haley took their seats, their arms brushed against one another sending a tingle through both of them. Haley however, tried her best to ignore the feeling. Once they took their seats Nathan looked over at Haley, her arms were crossed across the desk and she was laying her head on top of them.

"Haley…"

"That was humiliating Nathan."

"I know Haley. I know. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry," Nathan stated sincerely, but from the tone in his voice, Haley knew he wasn't just talking about their project…

After class Nathan and Haley went to their teacher to receive their grade. "Ah, Nathan and Haley. That was quite the err, presentation. Not exactly your best work Ms. James."

"I know, I'm sorry. A lots just been going on, I haven't been in class and I totally forgot about it."

"Now Ms. James…"

"I know what you're going to say, those are all just excuses, but it's the truth. Can we please just have our grade?"

"Yes. Now, while you to did seem to know the pop culture of the 90s, I was looking more for the political aspects of it. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get a 65. It was a good attempt, but did not meet my requirements."

Haley stared at her teacher in shock. She was not used to seeing these grades, not at all. "Will this uh, will this affect my grade much?"

"It's safe to say that your grade will still be an A, Haley. Just don't make this a habit."

"I won't, that's a promise."

"Very well, you may go. But Mr. Scott may I speak to you for a minute," she said as Haley turned to leave the classroom. She looked back at Nathan… inot like she cared or anything…/i and noticed a concerned look on his face. Her curiosity spiked, but she kept walking. The last thing she needed was another complicated tie to her and Nathan's relationship.

Once Haley left the classroom the teacher turned to Nathan and began to speak. "Now Nathan, I know it's no news to you that your grade in this class isn't exactly high."

"I know Mrs. West. I've been trying my best here. There's just a lot going on you know, part of it being basketball."

"Yes, I know. And that brings me to my next point. This 65 has now made your grade a borderline D/C. And we both know in order to play you need at least a C average." Nathan visibly sighed at his teacher's word. This was not happening. "Now, it's not quite a D yet, but you're almost there. So I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, what is it. I've got nothing to lose right?"

"I think that you should get a tutor for the subject of history. It will allow you to understand the material better so you can bring your grade up, and allow you to play basketball without worrying if you'll still be able to stay on the team."

"A tutor?"

"Yes, Nathan a tutor. I'll go down to the tutoring center and set one up for you during your free period tomorrow. When is it?"

"Uh, second period…"

"Alright, second period tomorrow go down to the tutoring center and they'll take care of you."

"Okay…" Nathan said turning to leave the classroom.

"Oh, and Nathan?"

"Yes Mrs. West…"

"I'll make sure you get the ibest/i tutor down there. I know how much basketball means to you."

"Thanks Mrs. West," Nathan said smirking and leaving the room. After he left the classroom he looked around the hallway hoping to catch Haley. He had yet to actually talk to her since he returned her journal, but he wanted to so he could apologize and just basically sort it out. It's weird, how connected he felt to someone he had never really talked to. And yet at the same time, it felt so natural to him. Either way, he needed to talk to Haley soon. He could tell she was still hurt, and he hated that he was the reason for that. He needed to make it up to her, and he needed to make things right. And little did he know, but he would be thanking Mrs. West for much more than just salvaging his grade once he meets his new tutor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. Here's the latest installment... enjoy! P.S. All your reviews totally rock!

Chapter 8

Nathan walked into the tutoring center that morning anxious and with his palms sweaty. The night before he has thought about what Mrs. West has said, _" I'll make sure you get the **best** tutor down there." _Which then caused him to remember something Haley had written in her journal, _I mean seriously, I'm not trying to sound cocky but… I'm the best tutor out there._And Nathan hoped to god that his teacher and Haley were on the same wavelength. It was killing him the sadness and disappointment that had been filling her eyes, so he knew their tutoring sessions would be a way to make it up to her. That night he kept on working on his plan that would hopefully make things right, or at least better with Haley. And now that brings us back to where Nathan is, approaching the main desk of the tutoring center to find out where he should go.

"Hello," an elderly looking woman spoke, "I'm Mrs. Evans, how may I help you?"

"Um, I'm Nathan Scott. My teacher Mrs. West put in a request for a tutor for me."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Scott, you're tutor will be here shortly. Just take a seat at table A," she said pointing towards the table in the corner.

"Thanks," Nathan replied as he hurried to the table, taking the seat that faces away from the door. Moments later, a flustered looking blonde enters the room, her hair a little out of sorts and her face red. She goes to the desk and Mrs. Evans directs her over to table A. As the girl approaches the table and looks at the dark haired figure, she wonders who she'll be tutoring today, because this was definitely they're first time here. However, as soon a she turned the corner of the table the mystery student is revealed.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, startled as to who was now sitting across from her.

"Haley?" he said, acting surprised, even though on the inside he was jumping for joy and making a mental note to thank Ms. West.

"What uh, are you doing here?"

"Seems that 65 we got made me borderline on being able to play basketball. Therefore, I need a tutor. And uh, what happened to you?" He said noticing her disheveled appearance.

"Oh uh… nothing, nothing," Haley said suspiciously not making eye contact.

"Haley, did someone attack you?" Nathan said, growing worried.

"What? No! Of course not…"

"Haley, please tell me who did this to you. You can't say no one attacked you. You look all disheveled!"

"That's causing someone didn't attack me! Something did!"

"What?" Nathan asked, now utterly confused.

"Someone didn't attack me. Something did. Or should I say, isomethings/i."

"Haley, you're not making sense."

"I was attacked by a flock of seagulls okay! Are you happy! I was down by the docks this morning during my free period –"

"Wait, you have two free periods on a row?"

"Yeah, I have way more credits right now then needed so they let me have a double free period in the morning. But whatever, this is iso/i not that point… As I was saying I was down by the docks trying to enjoy a muffin, which of course leaves crumbs everywhere, and before I could stop it, like 5 seagulls just... they went for it. Totally stole my muffin and scared the living daylights out of me."

All Nathan could do was smirk. This is the part of Haley he enjoyed most. The fun loving, original, and just plain Haley James. He'd seen this side of her many times while reading her journal, and well, he was glad he was finally getting to see it in person.

"What are you smirking at Scott? This situation is not funny, I was just attacked by seagulls!"

"Nothing. It's just, that story is quite… ridiculously funny" he said stifling a laugh.

Haley looked at him, getting lost in the smile of Nathan, however, her defense mechanism soon kicked in. "Alright Nathan stop the laughing. I'm hear to be your tutor, not your buddy, so let's just get down to business," she stated as she saw shock and sadness pass through his eyes.

"Oh uh… yeah right," Nathan stated disappointedly. He had finally gotten Haley to talk to him, and even laugh with him. Too bad that was all cut short when she remembered why she had been avoiding him. "So uh, basically I need to learned everything about history. Nothing we've done this year has sunk in at all."

"I see… maybe if you studied your notebooks instead of other people's private journals then you would have learned something."

Nathan's jaw fell open. 'So, I guess the wound is still open and bleeding…' he thought to himself. "Uh, about that Haley. I'm really _really_ sorry."

"Whatever Nathan, I don't want to talk about it."

"But don't you get it Haley? You do. You keep bringing it up but then shut me down whenever I try to talk to you about it."

"So what?"

"So maybe if you just let me explain myself then we can put this past us and start over."

"Start what over Nathan? Don't you get it? We weren't friends. We weren't anything other than classmates. I mean, I've barely ever talked to you before."

"You know, as well as me, that whatever this thing we have is more than just being classmates. It took me a while to realize it, but me and you, we've got a connection."

"And what gave you this sudden epiphany of our 'connection?" Haley questioned.

"Well after re-"

"Reading my journal. Yeah, my point exactly."

"Okay, you're right. I didn't really give it much thought until I stumbled upon your journal, but don't you understand? You're journal was like that feeling you have when your in kindergarten and you're not afraid of what people think, just who's going to be there to play with you. When I read your entries, especially the ones dealing with, well, uh… me," he stated as a blush fell across Haley's face, "I felt like you got me. Like you understood who I was. And I told myself if I could just become your friend then there would be someone there for me that I could be myself around. I have yet to encounter someone who made me feel like that. I mean, I'm either part of the 'Scott Dynasty' which by the way was Lucas' idea to name us that, not mine; or seen as this basketball jock. But really, that's not who I am. I don't really fit in 100 with all that."

"Nathan…"

"No Haley. I know we were never really friends, and I know that I shouldn't have taken your journal, but it was just lying there on the table in the library waiting to be opened and well, once I opened it I couldn't stop reading. I wanted to know everything about the writer. You made me laugh, you made me sigh, you made me just about every emotion possible. I want to be your friend Haley. I want to know _you,_ not just the thoughts I read in your journal."

"It's just… Nathan I don't know if I can do that. I'm not good at the whole trusting thing, and you reading my journal doesn't exactly help that. Besides, you know so much about me, and yet I know nothing about you."

"Ah, I was hoping you would say that."

"And why is that?"

"So then I could give you this…" Nathan stated, grabbing something from his bag and handing it to Haley.

"A journal?" She said, looking at the black and white speckled book in her hands.

"Yep, _my_ journal."

"You keep a journal?"

"Only starting recently when I stole this one girl's journal and was trying to make it up to her by letting her see my thoughts and feelings."

Haley blushed at his words as Nathan got out of his seat. "Wait…where ya going?"

"Free period's almost over," Nathan said smirking. "Guess we'll just have to start the tutoring tomorrow," he continued as he walked out of the tutoring center.

"Oh, yeah yeah…" Haley stated distractedly, her mouth open, staring at the journal in her hands. Nathan Scott had once again managed to surprise her, however this time it seemed to be in a good way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haley went about her day in more of a hurry than usual, during fourth period, her only class with Nathan (other than lunch and gym which she could easily avoid him in) she tried to avoid eye contact at all costs. She had yet to read his journal, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction quite yet that he had cracked her. I mean how could one stay mad at Nathan with his beautiful eyes, signature smirk, and well, soft personality… 'Oh god, Haley. Control yourself!' she said, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

The rest of the day was fairly tame, she notice Nathan stealing quick glances at her out of the corner of her eye, obviously trying to see if she read his journal or not, but that was pretty much it. She rushed home after her tutoring sessions and locked herself in her room, sitting Indian style on her bed and placing the journal down in front of her. She just sat there and stared at it until she decided to make a call.

"Hello?"

"GiGi."

"Haley! How are you doing?"

"Better actually. Listen, do you want to come over?"

"Well, I do, but Mouth is on his way here. We're going to watch the Notebook."

"GiGi… your Notebooking him?"

"Hey, the kid's new to Tree Hill, he won't even know what hit him." Haley laughed at her friend; happy she had finally found herself a boy.

"Alright, then never mind."

"Well, hey. He's not here yet, let's talk for a bit."

"God I was hoping you would say that!" Haley squealed. "Okay so, you know my whole journal/Nathan Scott dilemma?"

"Of course."

"Well, he just flipped everything around. He's trying to make it up to me, god knows why, so he gave me a journal of his."

"He has a journal?"

"Well, uh, he just started to make it up to me."

"Oh."

"And well, I'm wondering if I should even read it. I mean, I don't want things to get even weirder than they are."

"Are you kidding me? You have to read this! Then let me know what happens."

"But of course, my friend," Haley laughed.

"Haley…"

"Oh no. What two cents do you have to add now?"

"I think he likes you."

"Well, yeah. As a friend."

"No Haley, guys do not just do stuff like this for a girl they like as a friend."

"GiGi, Nathan Scott would never see me as that," Haley said as she heard a doorbell go off on GiGi's end of the line. "And I'm guessing that's Mouth. I'll talk to you later," she quickly stated before hanging up the phone.

After she placed her phone onto her dresser, she turned back to the journal staring back at her on the bed. She looked at it in anticipation. Part of her, well actually, most of her, wanted to just open up the journal and see its contents. But a small part of her just wanted to not read the journal, stay mad at him, and keep the grudge so she wouldn't have to let Nathan in as she knew she would inevitably would… more than she already had. However, just as it had gotten Nathan, curiosity got the best of Haley. She let out a huff and picked up the journal, studying the cover. It was your generic black and white speckled journal, with Nathan Scott scrawled on the front.

She opened the front cover and look on the inside. A picture of Michael Jordan was taped to the cover with the words "My Dream," etched under it. She then looked at the first page. This is it… this is Nathan Scott.

_2/1/06_

_Okay, I'm new to this whole journal deal, but I'm going to try. It's actually not the first of February, but this is the day it all started so I'm just going to make some past entries otherwise this journal would only have like… 3. So yeah, where to start._

_Today was a normal day, hung out with the guys and Lucas, who tried to make a pass at this girl, but was utterly shot down.  
_

Haley laughed; she remembered that. God, Lucas could be so cocky. She continued reading.

_Then I went to the library. I was the first in there, so I searched for a table and saw a exotic looking book laying on top of one. It looked interesting so I put it in my bag, but I liked whoever wrote it. They had this vibrant personality I was drawn to. I had to wait till after basketball to read it though._

_Speaking of, basketball was hell today. Whitey's been riding us like crazy lately. The Sunkist Tournament is coming up in a month and he wants us to win, nothing like last year. I mean, we won, but everyone was hung over and it came pretty close. Plus, my dad has been on his back. God, why can't he just get out of the freaking past? He has some grudge with Whitey and likes to play these little mind games just to spite him. I'm getting tired of it cause not only do I have to deal with it at practice, but at home too._

_Sometimes I wish my dad could be more like Lucas' dad, my Uncle Keith. Keith is so laidback and doesn't hassle anyone. But I never say it to him. I made that mistake once and it just ended up with a week of non-stop workouts with my dad and him yelling at me saying that if he wanted to be a run-down mechanic he would have took his brother's lead and not gone to college._

_Whatever, talking about all this is making me mad. Let's talk about something happy… so tonight I went to Lafferty's pizza to get a bite with the gang, and something interesting happened. I saved a life. Okay maybe I didn't save it, but I saved someone from embarrassment. Haley James. Yep, she just keeps popping up lately. It's weird. So I caught her in my arms, saved her a fall to the floor, and yeah._

Haley sighed to herself, remembering that moment. It was embarrassing but she couldn't help but notice how good his muscular arms felt around him. She was about to continue reading, but it seems as if the last sentence had been crossed out. But that didn't stop her from trying to read it. She squinted down at the cross out and tried to read the vague letters underneath. "It… it felt… It felt good to… arms… smells… smile… nice…," she said out loud trying to piece it all together. "It felt good to have her in my arms. She smelt like raspberries, and that smile…"

Haley closed the book, hugged it to her chest and felt the redness flush over her face. She had only gotten through one entry and she was already swooning. "Maybe he does like me…" she mumbled to herself. But then realized he had probably crossed it out for a reason. Either way, the words still made her smile. 'No matter what,' Haley thought to herself. 'No matter what, I will become nothing more than friends with Nathan Scott. I don't want to be vulnerable again.'

She continued to lay there on her bed, thinking about what she just read, noting how there was some tension between Nathan and his dad as she had noticed at the games and the fact that he noted her signature scent of Sun Ripened Raspberries, then got herself ready to continue reading on.

Hope you enjoyed, leave review :)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I've got some bad news for you, good for me. I'm going away yet again from tommorrow till Sunday so I'm not going to be able to update. But, lucky for you I have this story written quite a few chapters ahead so I'm going to leave you with four. Yes FOUR updates! I hope you enjoy and leave me really really really awesome reviews to come back to! YOu guys are really great when it comes to reviewing. Keep up the good work, I love your input! Bye! - Katie**

Chapter 10

Haley opened the journal yet again, eager to read the rest. 'God, I hope that I don't analyze and contemplate after ievery/i entry. See, this is when I shun myself for being an over thinker,' she thought as she began looking over the second entry.

_2/2/06_

_So today I needed a ride to school from Lucas because my car was in the shop, and on our way to pick up Brooke he basically gave me the low down on all these hot girls he'd "hit on but was too good for," a.k.a. they laughed in his face and walked away. But hello… on the way to Brooke's house? The girl who he is supposedly "madly in love with." Yeah right. I really don't think Lucas would know what love is if it hit him the face with a shovel. I know I'm supposed to be Mr. Macho, let's bump fists and say "yeah Dude, she's a hottie," whenever Lucas or any of my friends gets a girl, but really, I'm so over that._

_What I'm about to say will make me look like a sap, and pretty much ruin my reputation of having that bad boy 'Scott Dynasty' (did I mention how corny that name is?) edge, but I don't think girls should be treated like meat. So yes, I've used some pick up lines before, but it was half joking, half trying to charm, and nothing sleazy. More along the lines of "Are you and overdo library book? Cause you have fine written all over you." Yeah it corny, but the girls laugh. And that my friend, is what I want to do. Get into a girl's mind… and heart… not her pants. Granted, I am in ino way/i not a fan of affection, it's just not my main priority. I don't go after girls just to nab them and run like some of my buddies do. But enough preaching, I probably look like Dr. Phil right now._

Haley smirked at herself. She knew that Nathan was different than his whole crowd, and she was happy of that. He was sweet, and actually cared about whoever he was with, unlike some of his counterparts. She couldn't help but melt at what he just wrote, but also made a note to laugh in his face for that cheesy pick up line. "Let's see what Nathan Scott has to say next," Haley mumbled under her breath as she flipped to the next chapter.

_2/3/06_

_Okay, so today I had one of my most embarrassing moments ever. I know I know, I'm Nathan Scott, that can't be possible. But alas, it's true. I was walking in the hallway with Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton when out of nowhere I trip on some spilt soda. That's not even the worst of it. Being an athlete and all, I used my supposed good reflexes, and went to grab for something. Too bad while I was flailing my arms in the air the only thing my hands grabbed was Peyton's hair. Yeah. Let's just say a large chunk was taken out, tears were shed and she's at the hair salon as we speak. To make matters worse, when I fell I twisted my ankle so now it hurts like hell, and my lucky Air Jordon's got sticky from the soda so when I walk it makes this really annoying sound. I guess I'm just complaining now, but it was still so embarrassing. /i_

_Haley chuckled as she skimmed through Nathan's entry. She liked his humble personality and the fact that he too could have klutzy moments, which it seems she had all the time. She ended her laughter and continued onto the next entry._

_i2/4/06_

_So today had a very interesting chain of events. We were assigned partners for an assignment on decades in history class and after switching around I was paired up with Haley James. Which is not a problem, she seems nice and quirky… but in a good way. Anyway, after school, I go to basketball practice and a teammate of mine finds that journal I've been reading and reveals whose he thinks it is. Want to know who? Haley James. How weird is that? It's like recently she's been popping up in my life a lot or at least I'm noticing it a lot more, and this time it's not even intentionally._

_I'm going to finish the journal tonight, and give it back tomorrow. I know I shouldn't read it but there's something about her that makes me want to know everything and anything I can. She makes me laugh, feel sad, basically every emotion under the sun. And maybe it's not her, but her journal, but whatever it's practically the same thing. I hope she's not mad at me for taking her journal. It's just, there's something about it that makes me never want to put it down. And once I give it back, I'm kind of hoping we can be friends, because I think we'd make great… friends. If her personality is anything like her writing, which I know it probably is and more, than I want to know her. And I want her to know me._

_It's me again. Just a couple of hours later. I finished the journal. I love reading it, it's sad to see it come to an end. But it had too, I need to give it back, plus there's nothing left to read but that's beside the point. There's one thing that seems trivial to me though. She talks about Chris Keller, this guy who was going to help her with her music, but there is something more to him. Just from the way she rights about him I get this bad vibe and it makes me want to smack the guy. Then when I read he kissed her, what a sleaze. There is definitely something more to their relationship than this journal is telling, and I really want to know. Maybe, if we ever become friends, she'll trust me enough to tell me._

Haley read through his entry again. God, she hated him. Okay, she didn't hate him, far from it actually. She just hated the fact that he was knocking down the walls she set around herself so she wouldn't get hurt again. Nathan Scott was getting to her, and Haley had no way to stop it. He actually cared about her, Haley James the person. Not Haley James the tutor or Haley James the wannabe singer. Just Haley James. He even cared enough to feel anger toward someone who had hurt her, even though he's never met the guy or knew anything about him. She couldn't help but warm up to everything Nathan had written. She's glad he wants to be her friend, because she wanted to be his too. And more of course, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her brain a long time ago.

_2/5/06_

_Okay, so things today did not go as well as planned. It was pretty much one of the worst days of the year. Where to start? First off I totally crushed someone today. When I gave the journal back to Haley, and after we talked she looked at me with the disappointed eyes I've ever seen. She couldn't even stay in the same room as me. After she left I just put my head and my hands and tried to push her face out of my mind, but I couldn't. She was crushed. That journal was hers and she made it for a reason. So she could tell it what she didn't want to tell everyone else but I was selfish and looked at it anyway. That was probably on of the most "assy-est" moments of my life._

_So then, to make it even worse, my dad decided to pay a visit to basketball practice today. Let's just say that did not end well. We had him yelling at Whitey, trying to get under his skin, Whitey yelling at us to get my dad off his back, and then my dad yelling at me because I was not living up to the "Dan Scott pedigree." So, after already being in a crappy mood, my dad ragging on me didn't make it any better so I told him off. I don't do that a lot because my dad is really good at bringing on a nice can of whoop-ass, and I have yet to see someone dish it out as good as him, but I couldn't take it anymore. Needless to say, my outburst ended with me being pushed up against the wall, my whole team staring at me, and my Uncle Keith having to pry my dad away from me. Yeah, my dad's an ass and an embarrassment. I'm sick of having to live up to all these things which really are not who I am. Whatever. Today was just crappy. _

As Haley read through the entry she felt a multitude of feelings. She felt angry, remembering that day, yet at the same time she felt bad. As if she had overacted. If only she had looked at it from his point of view and not been so stubborn. However, her feelings soon lead to horrible once she saw what happened at practice. She felt for him, she knew what it was like to just want to be yourself, but you can't. And she knew what it was like to embarrassed in front of a whole group of people by a family member. Not in the "haha, that's so funny" embarrassment. But the, "I'm so sorry" pity embarrassment. That was the worst. A single tear shed from her eye as she blocked out the memory she had tried so hard to forget. She sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts, trying her best not to let her emotions get her, and then pressed on.

_2/6/06_

_Haley has been avoiding me all day. I mean, we were never really friends but at least I saw her around sometimes. Now, there's not a single trace. I tried to talk to her friend Georgia? Gina?... oh wait, GiGi. Yeah, GiGi. I tried to talk to her but she gave me the silent treatment and that new kid, Lips? Face? … no wait, Mouth. Yeah, he gave me the evil eye. So it looks like I hurt her pretty bad. Hopefully she'll come to class tomorrow. We have to present our project and then she'll be forced to talk to me. All I want to do is tell her how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt her, she was just so interesting… so intriguing. Either way, I hurt her and I need to make it up to her. And that, my friend, is why I'm writing you. Plus, this writing thing actually isn't so bad, but that's so not that point. I'm going to make it up to Haley James, and I'm going to get this journal to her whether she wants it or not. I want to see her smile. That's all I want. I want to make her smile instead of crushed into a million pieces like she was the other day. _

Haley sighed to herself. Despite how much she tried, Nathan had wedged his way into her universe, and her reading his journal was just roping him in even more. She had to admit, he did have his way with words that just made her want to hug him, but she couldn't do that or admit that, because then she would be vulnerable. And that is the last thing that she would want to happen. She turned the page to find the last entry, dated the day before.

_2/7/06_

_Alright, should I share the good news or the bad news first? Let's go with good news cause everything else just kind of spirals off of it. Okay, so good news is that I saw Haley today. And we talked. Well, it was mostly just like whispering and Haley yelling at me, but hey, it was some form of communication. Bad news, we were talking because neither of us finished the project we had to present… today! Needless to say, we got a D and now my grade in history is well… history. Wow, I'm lame. HaHaHa. Sorry, just trying to lighten up this situation. Because here's the bottom line, if I don't keep my grade up in history which is a borderline C/D then I can't play basketball which will not only affect me, but the team, my dad, Whitey… everyone who counts on me. Yeah, no pressure, Nathan. None at all. Ms. West said I should get a tutor though, so she set one up for me, my first session is tomorrow. I hope this tutor is good, because I really need to get my grade up. And since history is not exactly the most exciting subject, I hope my tutor is hott so I pay more attention. Man did I seriously just write that? I sound like Lucas. On that note, I think I'm going to go. Got to get to my studies so I don't need tutoring in any other classes._

Haley couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as she read his last entry, I mean, she was the reason he did bad on the project. Their first day he seemed so excited, but then she just skipped out on him because she couldn't face him after he read her journal. Oh well, she was his tutor now, she'd help him get his grade up. She then felt another tingle in the pit of her stomach as she finished the entry. Almost like sadness, because this was his last entry. She had enjoyed seeing his thoughts, knowing his feelings like no one else. It was sad to it end. She laid on her bed thinking about everything she had just read and eventually fell asleep that night on her stomach, her face resting on the open page of Nathan's journal.

Haley was jerked awake that morning by the sound of her smoke alarm going off. Seems as though her sister Taylor left the hair straightener top close to a towel in the bathroom, and had caused it to smoke.

"Taylor!" Haley screamed into her sister's room.

"What?" Taylor said from her seat at her nightstand, fully dressed.

"Next time use that itty bitty brain of yours and unplug the straightener when you're done. And also, keep it away from things that can catch fire easily!"

"Whatever. Sorry." Taylor replied with a noticeable attitude.

Haley looked at her sister, scoffing, and then noticed the time. "Taylor. I've just been woken up an hour before I usually get up. It's five in the morning, what the hell are you doing already fully dressed?"

"Uh… nothing. Nothing. Just going out, bye," she said as she pushed past Haley and went down the steps to the front door.

After already being woken up, and too frustrated to fall back asleep, Haley decided to just get dressed and go down to the pier for an early breakfast before school. She went into her room, threw on some clothes that were sitting in a pile, ran a comb through her hair and was out the door. However, she did not leave without placing Nathan's journal in her bag.

As she walked through school that day keeping an eye out for Nathan, she felt as if everyone was staring at her. "Oh god, did Nathan say anything about my journal to someone?" she mumbled to herself, now starting to get paranoid. She finally spotted Nathan walking through the quad with his band of buddies. He immediately noticed her, said goodbye to his friends, and then approached her, not noticing the curly blond with the new bob haircut following him.

"Hey Hales," he said smiling at her.

"Nathan," she said, trying to hold in a smirk.

"I uh-" he began but was cut of by someone else.

"Hey Tutorgirl. You've got a little something on your face," Peyton stated, looking from Nathan to Haley, and pointing to Haley's face.

"Wha- What?" Haley said, suddenly turning red.

"Yeah, you've got something on your face," she stated again. It says… nahtaN."

"What the heck?" Haley said, pulling a mirror from her bag, and as soon as she saw it she looked in horror. "Nathan," she whispered to herself as she looked at herself. There on her face, written in smudged ink was Nathan backwards. 'Damn, I must have drooled when I fell asleep on his journal last night! And that's why everyone's been staring at me!' she thought, wanting to smack herself in the head.

However, it seemed she didn't whisper "Nathan" as quietly as she hoped. "What?" he said, answering her.

"No Nate. She wasn't talking to you. On her face, it says Nathan."

"What… no. Noooo," Haley said getting nervous. "Why would my face say Nathan?"

"I don't know you tell me," Peyton said skeptically. "Whatever, Brooke's calling me. But do us all a favor Heidi and wash your face."

"It's Haley," she yelled at Peyton's retreating figure.

"So, I guess that answers my question…" Nathan began.

"What question?" Haley inquired.

"If you read my journal or not," he snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Haley giggled back at him, as he looked on and smirked knowing that he put that smile on her face. "But I've got a question for you now."

"Alright, shoot."

"Was your tutor hott?"

"What do you mean?" He said, getting flustered.

"Don't play dumb with me Nathan. You said in your journal that you hoped your tutor was hott… now was she?" Haley said with a sheepish grin.

"If you must know. Yes, she was. But my tutor's are even hotter when they have my name smudged across their face," Nathan stated with a playful tone as he lead her into the school. Haley just rolled her eyes at his comment and tried to hold in the smile that was begging to show across her face. Nathan looked down at her, still smirking, and extremely happy that his journal writing seemed to do the trick.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been several weeks since Haley forgave Nathan after reading his journal, and they had been becoming better friends everyday. There was however, one unspoken rule that they abided by, and that was talking about what was in Haley's journal. Neither of them would bring it up, even if there were certain things Nathan really wanted to ask her about. But it was a mutual unstated thing, that whatever was in that journal was better left unsaid between the two.

One Thursday afternoon Nathan was sitting at the docks waiting for Haley. Since they had become friends, they'd moved their tutoring sessions from during school to after school, usually down by the docks. Today was odd however, because Haley was late. And there was one thing Nathan knew… Haley James was inever/i late. Usually it was him and she always made it very clear she wanted him there prompt. He smirked as he remembered the first time he was late.

_Flashback_

_Haley was sitting at the dock waiting for Nathan. They were supposed to start their session at four and it was now four fifteen. She looked down at her notebook and began tapping her pencil on the wooden table. "If he does not come in the next five minutes Nathan Scott is going to get an earful from me," Haley mumbled to herself. She looked up, and there was Nathan Scott briskly walking towards her._

_"Oh, speak of the devil!" Haley said sarcastically._

_"Hey, better late than never my friend!" Nathan joked back._

_"So what's your excuse buddy?" she inquired._

_"Whitey cornered me in the hallway and then Lucas decided it was time for some male bonding. And we both know Lucas, saying no is not an option."_

_"I say no to his come-ons all the time," Haley stated._

_"Yeah, but he still thinks your into him."_

_"No! Ew."_

_"Yep, his direct words and I quote 'Haley wants my bod.'"_

_"Gag me," Haley said sticking a finger into her mouth, causing both of them to laugh._

_"Alright, Scott, I'll let you slid this time. But next time you're late you'll feel the wrath of Haley. I will not stand for people being late!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Nathan stated, giving Haley a salute. "But hey, I got something for you."_

_"You did?" Haley said, getting excited._

_"I figured since I was late, I had to get you something," He said handing her a little package with red and white stripes._

_"Nathan…" Haley said looking at the package. "This is from a cracker jack's box you jerk!"_

_"Well I never said I was a big spender," he joked back._

_"Nathan Scott, if you're going to be late you at least have to drown me in diamonds and pearls."_

_"I'll make a note of that," he smirked, grabbing for the cracker jack prize, "now give me that."_

_"Hey, that's mine," Haley said as Nathan began ripping the package._

_"You were taking to long to open it, besides its not diamonds or pearls."_

_"Oh, you know I was only joking. And besides, a present is a present!"_

_"Fine," then here you go Haley James," Nathan said, taking the plastic bracelet out of its package and slipping it onto her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley looked up at him and smirked, those emotions she had been trying to push to the back of her mind, flushing her face into a blush._

_End Flashback_

Nathan sat there smirking, thinking about the memory, until he saw a flustered looking Haley coming his way. Her eyes were glossy as if she had been crying, and she did not look happy.

"Haley, what's wrong?" He said, placing his hand on her forearm. She looked at him, keep her hands tight on the folder she was squeezing to her chest.

"Nathan, I uh. I didn't know who else to go to about this," she said, her voice shaky.

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"Just uh, here," she said, handing him the folder. "Read this, then call me when you're done."

"Haley, please. Will you tell me what's the matter?" He said, searching her eyes for answers.

"Just call me when you're finished reading, okay?" She said, looking into his eyes, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, but I can't tutor today. Just don't forget to call. Please."

"Okay, I won't forget," he said, watching her retreating figure as she walked off the docks and onto the street, and then turned his eyes to the folder lying in his hands. It was red and had a good amount of dust scattered on it. He had no idea of the contents of it, but he was about to find out.


	12. Chapter 12a

Chapter 12

Nathan drove home from the docks that day completely confused and completely curious. He looked at the folder resting on the seat beside him and couldn't help but wonder about his contents. It obviously revealed something that makes Haley upset, and it seems to him it deals with something she was trying to push to the back of her mind, or away considering the large amount of dust scattered about it. Its contents however were another story. He had no idea what it dealt with.

He and Haley had become extremely close friends over the past few weeks: she made him smirk, he made her scoff, they joked, even flirted a bit, but they'd never dealt with anything deep. They never talked about what he'd read in her journal, because technically he was never supposed to see it, and she rarely brought up his, except to use it to induce embarrassment across his face. They were good companions. They hung out with each other to have a good time. Haley had GiGi for her "girly" needs and Mouth was another shoulder to rely on, while Nathan had Lucas and the guys for support. Not that he needed much considering he tended to keep a lot inside. But neither of them ever sought support or a shoulder to cry on or anything deeper than their "fluff-filled" friendship… until now.

Once Nathan pulled into his driveway he noted that Dan's car wasn't home. After thanking the universe for his good fortune, he was not in the mood to be hammered, he ran up to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He put the folder on his desk and took a seat in the cushioned computer chair in front of it. He took another look at the cover, taking in more of its detail. He made another note of its clearly defined thick layer of dust, and also took into account that this folder was not like her journal. It was not worn and well used, but rather stiff and looked as if it had barely been touched. He finally opened it and saw a fairly thick stack of papers tucked into the right side. It seemed to be notebook paper… journal paper as he examined further… and its edges seemed frayed as if it had been violently ripped from its original location.

"That section…" Nathan mumbled to himself running his finger along the frayed edges, "… from the journal. Where it looked like something was ripped out. This must be it. But why give it to me? Why now…" He continued to look at the papers mumbling before he began reading, "I guess I'll soon find out."

Across town Haley James laid on her bed, silent tears dripping down her face one by one, with a hand resting on her forehead, another lightly tapping on the nightstand beside her bed. Waiting, very impatiently, for Nathan Scott to call her back. Telling her he'd read what was in the folder, and finally providing someone she could open up to. The news she'd just received was too much to handle alone, and much to her dismay, Nathan Scott would be the only person who could understand her pain. She continued to wait anxiously hoping to feel the vibration from her phone tickle the tips of her fingers. She knew it would probably be a while till he called, but the waiting was better than the worrying which would lead to thinking which would lead to the pain.


	13. Chapter 12b

Chapter 12b

Nathan readjusted himself in the chair, making sure he was comfortable because he could tell he'd be reading for a while, pulled the papers out of the folder and looked down at the first entry.

_5/1/01_

_Hey J, guess what? I met a boy. Yes, a boy! He's a musician and a year older; goes by the name Chris Keller. He works in the music store in town and we've been talking for a while now. It seems every time I go in there to pick up a new cd he's working, and just so happens to find me. He's a nice guy, or so he seems. He's not what people would consider "hot" but he's cute, and has that musical edge to him that's really enticing to me. Hopefully if we keep on running into each other he will finally ask me out…_

As he continued reading through the first entry Nathan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at Haley's feelings for Chris. However, he pushed that aside and continued to read the entries.

6_/2/01_

_Okay J, I'm giving you five seconds to guess why I'm so happy right now. Alright fine, considering you can't talk I'll just tell you. IT HAPPENED. Yes, that's right, Chris Keller asked me, Haley James, out on a date! After some "chance" run-ins with him and my weekly trips to the music store, he finally asked me out! We're going to dinner and the movies tomorrow night. I'm so excited! I've got to go squeal to my siblings about this, I'll write in you later about what went down!_

_6/4/01_

_I went on my date with Chris yesterday. And it was wonderful! We went to this quaint little restaurant first and just talked. It turns out he's trying to make it as a professional musician. He writes his own songs and plays both the guitar and the piano. He told me he'd sing to me one day, and I hope it's soon. I'm sure he has a beautiful voice. Afterwards we went and saw a movie together. He wrapped his arm around me and rested my head on his shoulder. It was romantic, and it made me feel warm inside. Chris Keller is quite the charmer!_

_6/10/01_

_Guess what J? Chris officially asked me to be his girlfriend today! I've had some little month-long relationships, I mean, I'm only 13, but I have a feeling this one will be a bit more serious. I really like him. He's just fun to be around and his interest in music is a definite plus. He can be a little arrogant at times, but he treats me like a lady so it's all good! I'm just so happy right now. At first I thought Tree Hill would be horrible, but looks like it's taken a change for the better!_

Nathan continued reading, watching Haley and Chris' relationship develop and wondering to himself why she ripped this out of her journal, and why she wanted him to read it. He read about their dates, about his romantic gestures of flowers and candy, and her growing liking of him. He flipped through more entries, the jealousy growing in himself at Haley's fondness of Chris.

_12/23/01_

_So Chris and I exchanged Christmas gifts today and what he gave me was so cute! First off, HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! Yes, my stomach is now aflutter due to my extreme happiness. The way he did it was so cute and original. He gave me a little box and after I unwrapped it I saw a necklace with a key hanging from it. Then he looked me in the eye and pulled a necklace of a lock he was wearing out from under his shirt and said, "Haley James, I gave you this necklace because you are the only girl who has the key to unlock my heart. I love you." And of course, I said it back. I've been feeling like that for a while. To anyone, this scene would have been a cheese-fest, but to me it was romantic and sweet. Afterward he serenaded me, causing me to swoon over him even more. This was probably one of the best Christmases ever._

As he skimmed through more of her entries, Nathan became increasingly more interested in why exactly she had given this to him. I mean, these entries were nothing more than just her falling for Chris Keller. Nothing bad had happened, nothing a normal teenage girl wasn't dealing with. He didn't understand, I mean, the only thing that was coming out of these entries was Nathan's jealousy and the fact that deep down he wished that he was the boy being written about in these journal pages. Until he saw the entries start to go on a downward spiral.

_3/27/02_

_Hey J, this entry is kind of going to be a somber one. I'm really confused right now. I mean, as you know I just keep falling more and more for Chris and we're basically inseparable. I love him and want to spend all my time with him. There's only one problem, the big bad sex issue. We're in love so of course we love showing affection. He'll steal kisses as we're walking down the street and whenever we're together a heated make-out session always occurs, but lately he's been pressing for more. But that's the thing, I love him, but I'm not ready. I've always seen myself waiting for marriage, and I still do. And I know for sure I don't want to lose it at 14. But Chris is 15, soon to be 16, and he's already lost what Taylor refers to as "The V Card." I mean, he's only been with one person, but it's still overwhelming. He's obviously much more experienced then me, and obviously wants more, but I can't give that to him. We reach this point and I just stop. He probably thinks I'm a tease but I'm just not ready._

_4/15/02_

_J, I have a problem. Tension is building between me and Chris and not in a good way. I love him. I love how he makes me feel, how me makes me laugh, his beautiful voice that makes my heart melt, but I don't love the way he keeps pushing me. We'll hang out, go on a date, and have a wonderful time, but then when it comes to the late night kiss or a make out session he always heats things up more or asks me to stay over, and every time I have to make up an excuse on why I can't or why I have to leave. It's just to me becoming a hassle. He says he loves me, yet he has trouble respecting my decisions even though I support his music career with all my heart. I just don't get it. _

After reading over part of the second the half of what was in the folder, Nathan could tell whatever Haley was going to tell him had to do with Chris Keller. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it dealt with him. And he could also tell that Chris Keller was slowly breaking Haley James' heart whether she realized it at the time or not. Breaking away from his thoughts, he continued reading.

_6/8/02_

_Hola J, I just got back from going out with Chris. Things were fine, we talked, watched a movie, and I ended up falling asleep so he woke me and drove me home, but there was something I noticed. He's distant. I've noticed it the past couple of weeks but tonight was like the real eye opener. I had to start the conversations, he wouldn't put his arm around me or play with my hair like he used to and there was this awkwardness lingering in the room. I don't know what's happened to us, but I want to fix it. I love him, and I'm not ready to lose him._

_9/2/02_

_J, today was bad, really bad. Chris and I got into a fight, a big fight. There was shouting and words exchanged that neither of us could take back. He called me a tease and a goody-two-shoes, and told me that if I didn't want him to keep pressing me that I shouldn't wear such revealing clothes. But I don't know what he's talking about because I would hardly call a skort and a tank top revealing. I mean, if that's revealing than he must consider what girls like Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, or my sister Taylor wear to be their birthday suit._

_Anyway, all of his comments got me really mad so I countered him saying he was an egotistical jerk who uses too much hair gel, and was trying too hard with his music that actually sounded like crap. Let's just say it did not end well and I ended up storming home to cry by myself in my room. Hopefully he'll call me, otherwise I'll go talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he didn't mean everything he said, because I know I didn't. _

Nathan couldn't help but feel himself dishearten at Chris' treatment of Haley. He would never do that to a girl. To him it seemed that Chris was finally showing his true identity, the fact that he was a sleaze, and Haley wasn't realizing it, or refusing to realize it, because she was "in love." Nathan couldn't help but wonder if Chris actually did love Haley, or if he had, if he still did, because when you love someone you don't treat them badly or say such hurtful things. However, what he just read, was nowhere near as bad as what he was about to read.

_9/3/02_

_Life sucks J. It really does. Today was officially the worst day of my life. I've never felt so angry and so sad at the same time. It hurts so much, I have never felt like this before. So you know that fight I told you about yesterday between me and Chris? Well, he never called me so I decided today I would go over to his house to talk about it, apologize, and hopefully make things better. But do you know what happened instead? I got a giant slap in the face and was shown to all how utterly oblivious and naive I am to everything._

_I got to his house and saw that only his car was in the driveway, and knocked on the door. No one answered, I figured he was sleeping, so I opened the unlocked door and went inside planning on waking him up with a sweet little kiss. However, the site I got when I opened the door was not a bsleeping/b Chris, but a Chris bsleeping with/b a Taylor. MY SISTER. The looks on their faces when they saw me standing in the doorway was a mix of guilt and anger at the fact they got caught. However, I didn't wait to see what they had to say because what they did was inexcusable, so I just ran home and cried. Actually I'm still crying as I'm writing in you, hence the tearstains. But I had to get all my anger out._

_HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID? I should have known that if I couldn't give myself to Chris he would have gone to someone else. I thought he was a good guy. And he was, but lately, I've notice that he is nothing more than an arrogant ass. And my sister, she's nothing to me anymore. How could she do that? How could she sleep with MY boyfriend? Someone she knew I loved and would do anything for. I mean, I talked to her about it all the time. Why couldn't she just stick to guys her own age! Oh, I know why, it's because she has this stupid competition thing going on with me. She always tries to match whatever I do, and if she can't she tries to take it from me or get something better. Looks like she went for taking it from me this time, and that's the final straw. I've put up with her crap for years, but no more. She's gone too far, I can't forgive her, not this time. And Chris… let's just say he won't be in my life anymore. And if he just so happened to appear around town with random patches of his most prided hair missing, then well… wasn't me._

_J, I don't get it. I just. I don't. Why me? I loved him, but how quickly that love turned to hate. And how quickly my ability to trust went down the drain. It's me against the world now; I guess it's kind of how it's always been. Well, I've got to go. I can't think about this anymore so I'm just going to go crawl up in a ball on my bed and cry._

As Nathan finished the entry he felt his blood begin to boil. He could now see why she would want this ripped out of her journal and her life, and why the folder was so dusty. He would try to keep something like this in his past too if he could. How could Chris do that to her? Haley was nothing by perfect too him and yet he screwed her over. Nathan felt horrible for how Haley was treated, and had both a need to punch Chris Keller in the face, and bitch Taylor out. That must have been a horrible thing for Haley to go through. He was confused however on one point, why was he bringing all this up now? Why almost three years later would Haley decide to rip this pain out of its hiding and share it with him. He didn't know, but he was about to find out.

Nathan looked at the clock and it was approaching one in the morning. He knew she'd told him to call her, but it was really late and she was probably asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but at the same time he wanted to know what all this was about. He continued to sit in his chair debating on what to do.

Haley sat on her bed like she had been for most of the day waiting for her cell phone to ring, but it didn't. She looked at the time on her phone. It flashed 1:15 a.m. "I guess, he's not calling," Haley said sighing, feeling a sadness develop in the pit of her stomach as she rolled over to attempt to enter a restless sleep. That however was put to a holt as she heard a light tapping on her bedroom door…


	14. Chapter 12c

Chapter 12c

Haley got up from her bed to open the door feeling pretty annoyed at whoever was knocking since she was about to fall asleep and the person who was there was most probably Taylor, someone she definitely did not want to see. However, her annoyance soon melted away once she saw who it was.

"Nathan," she gasped seeing his figure standing there in front of her, the butterflies she had been trying to ignore lately violently tickling in her stomach.

"Hey uh, sorry to come over so late, but I just finished reading what was in the folder and I couldn't just call you. I had to see you. I knocked on your front door but nobody answered so I just let myself in."

"Nathan…" Haley said, a blush coming over her face and the emotions she had been wrestling with all day threatening to spill out of her little body. "Thank you."

He looked at her, just noticing how vulnerable and fragile she looked at this point in time. All he wanted to do was hug her, wrap his arms around her little body and make her feel like everything will be alright. But he couldn't. He didn't want to cross the line because he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, especially since she'd already let him in much further than he'd expected.

"I'm so sorry Hales," he breathed, looking her in the eyes. iHales/i, they both thought simultaneously to themselves, questioning the new nickname, but liking the intimate feeling it brought between the two.

"Don't be Nathan. It's not yours to be sorry for. It's a crummy thing that happened and something I'd hope stayed in the past."

"I know, it's just... I can't believe they'd do something like that to you. Your boyfriend and your sister!" He said, seeing a sadness run through her eyes.

Haley looked at him, emotions running a mile a minute, and then quietly stated for him to come it. She took a seat on her bed, her back against the headboard and her feet scrunched up so she could wrap her arms around them. She patted the patch of bed next to her indicating for him to come sit next to her. He cautiously made his way over and took a seat. "So I guess you're probably wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Why I gave you all that."

"Well, yeah. Maybe. Okay, a lot."

"There's been some new developments dealing with all that. Things I can't deal with alone, and things that I feel like you're the only person who will understand."

"Why?"

"One thing, is that well… I trust you. As surprising as that is, I do. When you read my journal you broke down my walls and I let you in. No one has gotten that far in since Chris. So you should feel honored yet cautious because my trust is something you don't want to break. Also, the feelings you have for your dad, both the embarrassment and annoyance is something I feel towards me sister, so I feel like you can relate to me. And…"

"And…"

"You're the only person who knows."

"Well I didn't know until today."

"Yeah, but you knew something bad happened from all the random references in the later half of my journal. GiGi, the only other person I trust, doesn't know about any of this. When I broke up with Chris she just thought it was your standard thing, when really it was anything but."

"Hales… have you been dealing with all this alone for the past three years?" He stated, making note of that name which just seemed to keep popping out of his mouth, iHales/i.

"Pretty much. I mean, my parents found out about it, but it's kind of this 'Lord Voldemort' no one speaks of it kind of a deal. So it's been just me against the world until you came along."

"Well then I'm glad I did. You shouldn't have to go through something so devious and hurtful alone."

"I know. I know. But I guess you're probably still wondering…"

"Wondering what…"

"Why bring all this up now? Why three years later decide to dig it all up."

"Not going to lie, that exact question has flown through my mind."

"Well like I said before there have been some startling new developments…" she began, tears threatening to spill out at any second.

"It's okay Hales. I'm here for you," he said, placing a hand on the knee she had her hands wrapped around.

"Lately uh, lately I've been noticing Taylor getting up really early, and coming home really late," she said as she began to sniffle. "And she graduated from college in December so she's fresh out and has no job, so I was curious as to what she was adjusting her schedule for. When I asked her she uh, she blew me off and made her way out the door."

"Okay…" Nathan said, still confused.

"So uh, I decided to follow her this morning. She always leaves at six so I had enough time to before school to go, and what I found was not at all what I was expecting." The tears were now running down her face, and Nathan could tell things weren't getting any better. "I followed her across town to a street a couple over from yours… Chris Keller's."

"Oh Haley…" He said, thinking that was the worst of it.

"No, Nathan. There's more. I stayed there for a while, watching her through the window, because it was weird that she went there considering Chris is away at his musical academy, and what I found was the most shocking thing I've ever found in my life," Haley began, now entering a fit of sobs. "She… she… she was holding a baby. Mrs. Keller brought a baby out, looking about the age of 2, maybe a little older, and Taylor was holding it and playing with it and giving it kisses. The way a mother would her own child. And that's when it all clicked. That baby… that baby… THAT BABY WAS TAYLOR'S."

"Oh my god," was all Nathan could muster, struck by the shock of what Haley had just told him.

"I thought it was horrible the fact that my sister even slept with my boyfriend, but the fact that she got pregnant from it, which by the way is now a constant reminder to that incident for the rest of my life, and hid it from me… I just. I can't believe it! What did I do to deserve a life full of lies and hurt?" She exclaimed through her sobs.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her and brought her towards him, she laid her head against his chest; her tears drenching his shirt. "Shh… Hales. You didn't do anything to deserve this. But as the saying goes, bad things always happen to good people. But don't worry Haley James, you're a very strong person whether you see it in yourself or not, and you're going to get over this."

"I don't know if I can Nathan."

"You can Hales, you can. Does Taylor know that you know yet?"

"No, I heard her come in before, but I couldn't hold my emotions enough to face her."

"Oh. Well, if you need back up when you tell her, I'm here for you," he said, giving her a little squeeze in his arms.

"Thank you Nathan," she said, no longer crying, calming at just his touch.

"I have a question for you…"

"Okay…"

"I'm not trying to be smart of anything but, uh. How did you not know Taylor was pregnant?"

"Well, at the time all of this happened she was transferring from Tree Hill Community College where she was a sophomore to UNC. So once she went away I never really saw her. I'm still not sure if my parents even know about the baby considering Taylor isn't exactly on the best terms with them and she was never really around during her breaks now that I think about it."

"Oh, I see. Man, she's quiet the deceitful one. She could be giving my dad a run for his money."

"I'd say it'd be a pretty close race," Haley replied, stifling her first chuckle all day. Nathan looked down at her with her tearstained face, puffy eyes, messy bun, and now a small smile, and smirked to himself, feeling good that he was able to give her some happiness in a messed up situation like this. However, the reality hit her again and a whole new wave of tears began streaming down her face.

"Hales, I really am sorry. I can't believe all this happened to you. I wish there was something I could say or do that would make this all better."

"But you already are. Just sitting in your arms makes me feel safe, and eases the pain. So it may not exactly be a night and shining armor's way of helping me, but you are."

"Hales…"

"Nathan I'm serious," she said, looking over at the clock and realizing how late it was. "Stay with me tonight Nathan?"

"I don't know Haley, we've never really done anything like this before. And besides won't your parents care?"

"Nathan, please... My parents aren't home their going on a RV tour across the country, and I want for just one night to not feel vulnerable. You are like my security blanket and I need you. You're like my protection from reality."

"Alright. I'll stay. I'll protect you Hales, always and forever, you know that right?" He said making his hand into a fist shape and bringing it over by her.

"Right. Always and forever my friend," she said bringing her hand up to bump fists with him.

For the next half hour Nathan continued to soothe Haley until she finally fell asleep. He looked down at her fragile looking body, watching her rise and fall with each breath, gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, simply stating, "I'll always be here for you Haley James," and then drifted off to sleep himself.


	15. Chapter 13

Hey guys thanks for your awesome reviews! And I know this chapter is show but don't worry I'll try and update later today. Leave some love :)

Chapter 13

Haley woke up the next morning, her eyes fluttering open from the sun streaming through the window. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around for Nathan. She could smell him, his cologne now embedded in her one pillow, but she couldn't see him.

"Did he leave?" Haley questioned herself, feeling her heart fall a little, but just as soon as she said that, his athletic figure made his way through her bedroom door holding a white paper bad and two cups of coffee.

"Hey, you're up!" He said, noticing her sitting up on her bed. "Have you been awake long?"

"Nope, just like 2 minutes. Where'd ya go?" She inquired.

"I remembered that you liked chocolate chip muffins from that time you told me the uh, seagulls attacked you," he began stifling a laugh, "So I went down to Karen's and got two muffins and two coffees."

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that," Haley said, feeling the butterflies develop yet again in the depths of her stomach, blushing at the fact he remembered, "but thank you. I'm a sucker for muffins, and well, I'm not naturally hyper. I need my coffee every morning to give me that little jump start!"

"It's the least I could do Hales," Nathan said nonchalantly, noting how easily this new nickname was rolling off his tongue, _Hales_. He loved that nickname and he loved… their friendship. Yeah, that's what it was. That's definitely why whenever she's around he tends to get a little brighter, and his hands clam up. _Friendship_, of course...

"Nathan, what are you staring at? Oh god, do I have chocolate in my teeth!" She exclaimed, taking note of that fact that he had been staring at her for a good three minutes.

"What oh uh, no! You don't. I just uh, zoned out for a second there."

"Well, in the words of one of your crappy rap musicians, 'Snap back to reality or else there goes gravity.'"

"Haha. Nice try Hales, but that's not how it goes."

"Whatever, do I look like I listen to Eminem?" She kidded.

"No, but you do look like someone who should take her own advice."

"¿Como?"

"Not that I haven't had fun just joking around, but you're trying to get away from the fact that you just found out Taylor had a baby, with your last boyfriend, and hid it from you."

"And I was sooo close."

"But not close enough. You asked me to be here for you, and support you, but that also means I have to push you, even when you don't want to be pushed."

"Nathan…"

"No I mean it Hales. You don't want stuff like this getting piled up inside you until you're about to burst. Believe me, iyou don't/i."

"What are you talking from experience here Scott?"

"Maybe, but this isn't about me it's about you."

"Fine. Who knew Nathan Scott was such a wise sage?"

"Ah, there's a lot of things people don't know about the Nathan Scott," he joked talking in the third person.

"Oh god, please don't talk in the third person. The last person who did that was Chris Keller, and it was pathetic," she said, feeling the awkwardness after she said it.

"Ah, the elephant in the room," Nathan said, breaking the tension.

"I think I should go talk to Taylor."

"I think you should too."

"But what if I can't?"

"You can."

"But what if she's not home?"

"She is."

"But what if I run out of excuses?"

"You already did," he stated, both of them giggling a bit at her nervousness and inability to weasel her way out of this.

"Damn, look's like I'm going in."

"If you need back-up, I'm here for you."

"No, I think I better do this alone," she said, getting up and opening the door to the hallway.

"Good luck!" Nathan shouted, urging her on. Haley however stopped in the doorway and turned to face him, "But if you want you could always wait in the hallway and then come in if things start to get really bad. You know, fist fights, hair pulling, me having a major breakdown."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What, it's happened before," she stated as if it was nothing. Which if course her and Taylor's fighting was. It occurred so often now that fighting was their main form of communication.

"Alright, I'll be in the hallway waiting."

"Good. Now get up and let's go," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the hallway with her.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Taylor was sitting on her bed watching Court TV when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she stated, knowing it was Haley.

"Taylor can I talk to you," she replied closing the door behind her.

"Um, yeah. I guess. Unless you want to get straight to the fighting."

"Who says we're going to fight?"

"We always fight."

"This is true," Haley began, "so I guess I'll just cut to the chase. I know."

""Know what?"

"I know," Haley said, tears filling in her eyes, "about the baby."

Taylor gasped, the water she had just taken of sip of, getting caught in her throat. "You uh, what?"

"I know you had a baby with Chris Keller."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tay, don't mess with me right now. And for once just give me the damn truth."

"Fine, you want to know the truth?"

"Yes," Haley said, keeping a stern look on her face.

"I did sleep with Chris Keller, and I did end up getting pregnant."

"But why. Why do it?"

"Because he was hot, and because I was selfish. Because we'd both been eyeing each other for a while and he called me to come over. Because he's shallow and arrogant and that's what I like. Because we were both looking for a good time, not love."

"But… but, he was in love with me," she said trying to keep her emotions down.

"He was, and then he fell out of lit. And you obviously didn't. But I mean, really Haley, guys like Chris Keller don't go around keeping a girlfriend by their side for long. You couldn't have thought you would be with him forever?" She stated, a tiny smirk overcoming her face.

"Of course not Taylor, but I also didn't think my sister would stoop so low as to sleep with him."

"Well then I guess you don't know me," Taylor stated, pushing Haley over the edge. She was no longer sad, she was mad; fuming even.

"But I do Taylor, I do. You're the same jealous bitch you've been our whole lives. You're the screw up of the James family, and I'm the youngest who's smart and has a lot of potential. You were never good at school, you were never good at sports, the only thing you were good at was sucking… at life among other things. You've wanted whatever I've had for as long as I can remember and I was for the last time, giving you the benefit of the doubt. You however, so kindly proved me wrong, and brought this whole predicament on yourself."

"Fuck you," Taylor exclaimed, the tears now streaming from her eyes. She was in a rage of both anger and sadness.

"No, it's okay, you do enough of that for the both of us. Which brings me to my next point, why the hell did you hide your pregnancy. You couldn't have thought you could hide it forever?" Haley said, mocking the phrase Taylor had said just moments before.

"Because I was trying to protect myself… and you."

"Don't you dare Taylor. Don't you dare even think of telling me you did this to protect me. If you wanted to protect me then you would have never slept with him in the first place. You would have acted like my sister my whole life, instead of someone who was always trying to get the one-up on me."

"Yeah well, I can't go back and change the past. I just figured if you never knew about the baby you'd eventually forget about all that and put it past you, clearly I was wrong."

"I did have it past me. Until my sister started acting like a whack job and wouldn't tell me where she was going, or even make up a viable excuse. So I had to follow you, to see where you were going. Imagine my surprise when I saw you were going to Chris Keller's house. And imagine even more of my surprise when I found you cuddling a baby."

"You weren't supposed to see any of that."

"Oops, too bad. Just like I wasn't supposed to see you with Chris, right? Funny how all this always ends up blowing up in your face. Maybe if you weren't so deceitful and actually told the truth instead of lying, karma wouldn't keep biting you in the ass."

"You're right Haley."

"I know… wait what?"

"I said you're right."

"But you never say I'm right."

"But I am now. I'm just so sick of this."

"Me too, but it's not going to change."

"I know. And that's my fault. I'm not going to lie to myself and tell myself I'm a trustworthy, wholesome person…" Taylor began.

"But you'll lie to us," Haley cut in.

"… because I know that I'm anything but. For some reason, I'm a bitch. I lie, I scheme, I do whatever it takes to get what I want. And I don't seem to care who I have to trample to get it. If only I'd used it to my advantage and worked in the business world, then I'd be all set. Instead I used those tactics in real life. Hurting people I love, and living a life that even I'm ashamed of."

"Taylor…"

"But I'm not going to do that anymore. I've finished college and I've shown Mrs. Keller I am capable of being a mother. That's why you've never known about the baby Haley, besides the fact that I didn't want you to know. When Mrs. Keller found out, and learned of the kind of life I lead she did not think I'd be a fit mother. She threatened to call the courts and get custody of my child and I didn't want that. So I made a deal with her. I'd finish college, show her I'm a fit mother, and then finally get to live a life with my child. Until then, I just go over almost everyday I visit, playing him, reading to him, just being like the mom I want to eventually be."

"It's a he," Haley said, now in a confused state of mind, unsure of how she should feel.

"Uh, yeah. His name is Harley Randall James. But I call him Lee for short."

"Harley?" Haley said, shock running through her mind as she registered all of this.

"Well, uh. Yes. I named him after his godmother…"

"Godmother?"

"I was eventually going to ask you to be his godmother Haley. Once you'd finally forgiven me and we could finally push this all under the bridge."

"Taylor you can't just say that," Haley said, more confused then ever.

"Say what?"

"You can't just after screwing me over, name you child after me, ask me to be his godmother and think all this is going to be over."

"I know Haley. I just thought…"

"It's never going to be over. I've forgiven Chris, and I've forgiven you. But I will never forget. This will never be water under the bridge. But with all that aside, I still want to be you child's godmother."

"You do?"

"Yes. Even though he's a reminder to me of all that's happened, I still do. I know I will never agree with you on any of your decisions, and I will never approve of most of the things you do, but I will approve of you trying to be a fit mother. Don't think I'm doing this to benefit you, because I still can't really stand to be near you since all this hasn't settled with me yet, I'm doing this to benefit Harley. He's going to need a role model, and you're going to need help."

"Thank you Haley. It's time like these that I see that big heart everyone talks about. The one I failed to have."

"Thanks Taylor, just don't screw this up. Because now, you're not just messing with your own life, or people who are mature enough to handle it, but your messing with a child's."

"I won't, I'm really trying."

"You better be," Haley said turning to open the door and leave.

"Oh, and Haley?"

"Yes."

"Have fun with Nathan," she said, giving her wink and causing Haley to stop dead in her tracks. She crept over toward where Taylor was sitting, getting close enough to whisper, this was not a conversation she wanted Nathan to hear.

"Wha-what?"

"I know he came over last night."

"So, we're just friends."

"Right…"

"Taylor, I'm being serious. Nathan and I are just friends," Haley replied, beginning to get frantic.

"Whatever you say, but I've seen the way you look at him."

"I do not look at him. What are you talking about?"

"Who's the liar now?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine, you're not lying. But you know when you were 'lying'? Last night in his arms, I peaked into your door after you guys fell asleep, and you guys were snuggled together."

"Taylor, I just asked him to come over to help me deal with all this crap!"

"Why him? Why not that GiGi girl?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Just because…"

"Because WHY?"

"Because Nathan makes me feel safe, and he makes…" imy heart go aflutter whenever he's around/i, she continued in her head. "You know what, I don't have to tell you."

"You like him Haley, don't deny it."

"Whatever Taylor. I'm not in the mood for your games. Bye," she said storming out of the room past Nathan and into her own room.

"Whoah, so I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" Nathan stated once he reached Haley room, look at her body flopped across the bed.

"No, it actually went better than expected. Supposedly she's turning over a new leaf. She however, still has the power to play her little annoying mind games with me."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh uh, no. Nope. Definitely not," Haley said nervously.

"Okay… so are you and Taylor on good terms now?"

"No, we're on tolerable terms. She explained to me about the baby, who by the way she named Harley, after me. And after some yelling and fighting I told her I'd support her trying to be a mother. But not to help her, because I'm in now shape to do that yet, but to help Harley. I don't want him to suffer because Taylor is incapable of stepping up."

"I'm proud of you Hales. I don't know if I could do that."

"Well, I'm a tough cookie. I've got to be, too much weird, random, and unfair crap happens to me. That's why I've made myself emotionally stronger and rely on myself."

"And I think that's great. But just know, that you don't always have to rely on yourself Hales. I will always be here for you," Nathan said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed next to Haley's laid out body.

"Oh god I was hoping you would say that," Haley said, as a sob that she'd been trying to hold back into her through chocked out.

"Haley?" Nathan said confused, because only moments before she had seemed fine, lifting her torso so it was now laying across his lap, her head cradled on one of his arms.

"I tried to be strong Nathan. I did. Through that whole thing I tried to keep my emotions back, but now, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm confused Nathan. Really confused. I have never ever felt my emotion go from like, so sad, to so mad, to so indifferent in a matter of five seconds," Haley said now bawling. "And now I look like a baby, but I have no idea how I should react to this all. I went in there to scream at Taylor, which I did. But then in the end I felt kind of bad for her. God, why do I have to be the only person in the James family who actually tends to care about other people? My parents run off, leaving me here with Taylor, the one sister I don't get along with, my other brothers and sisters are all scattered about doing there own thing, and here I am with my big heart feeling sorry and actually willing to help the one person who screwed me over big time! I don't get it."

"Shh… Hales, it's okay. You're allowed to be like this. You're allowed to cry, to break down, to be mad, to feel sorry," Nathan stated, brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I know, it's just. I don't know how to handle it all."

"Haley, you're a teenager. Do any of us know how to handle this all? Hell no. But that doesn't mean you can't show your emotions and then force yourself to store them in."

"I know. It's just always been me against the world…"

"… but now it can be us against the world," he cut in.

"You think so?" She replied, cuddling up to him more, liking the warmth of his arms.

"I know so."

"Well, that's good. Because I'm going to need a lot of help."

"And I'll be here to help you," he said, smirking down at her smiling face as she brought her hand up his cheek.

"And that Nathan Scott is why I love you," she began shocked by what she had said. "In like, a friendly way, of course."

"Of course," Nathan said feeling a pang of sadness, but a lot of happiness at the wild emotions he saw passing through her eyes. He knew what this was between them was more than friendship. He could feel it in their touch, in their interactions. He just had to wait until she was finally ready to fess up to her feelings.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been two weeks since Haley uncovered Taylor's little secret and it was for that reason that Haley had been avoiding her like the plague. She'd accepted all that had happened, but it was still a sore subject. One she did not want to revisit and one that she was still not completely settled with. So instead of spending her time at home she'd go to GiGi's or hang out with Nathan, but that had been not much lately because of basketball. However, ever since GiGi announced her relationship with Mouth to Haley last week, they've seen less and less of each other leaving Haley with well, herself. And that is something she didn't want because being left by yourself means getting left with your thoughts, something she definitely didn't want. So she sought out her only option. Yes, that's right a job.

Haley had looked all throughout town asking the storeowners if they were hiring, but it seemed no one was. They either needed no more because it was the off-season in Tree Hill or it was one of those damn "background experience needed" full-time jobs, something she definitely could not do. When she thought all hope was lost she went to her final destination, a place she'd been avoiding until it was necessity, and walked up the stone steps. She went through the door, hearing the little bell cling above her, and looked around. Haley had to admit, this place was a pretty cool hang out, decorated with colorful lights, bright colors, music-centered art, and of course the strong aroma of coffee.

"Hello, and welcome to Karen's Café!" Someone greeted from behind the counter.

"Um, hi," Haley replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"How can I help you?" The brunette woman asked.

"Actually I was looking for Karen Scott."

"You're in luck, that's me. What can I do for ya?" She said with a smile. Haley looked at her, feeling kind of shocked. The woman before her looked so young, her hair teased in loose curls. She was not expecting her to be Lucas' mother. Ah, yes, Lucas Scott. The reason she had been avoiding this place. She could only imagine the crude comments he would come up with upon seeing her working here everyday. But hey, it's money and it'll keep her mind off things, she'd deal.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any job openings actually. I'm Haley James by the way," she replied, letting out a small smile. Karen studied her for a moment, her face looking as if it was in deep thought.

"Normally we don't hire new work. I mean we're only a small café."

"Oh," Haley said, a sadness falling across her face.

"But… business has been booming lately. More people are coming, usually you youngins' after basketball games and what not, and my little café is become Tree Hill's hot spot."

"Okay…"

"And more business means we'll probably be in need of a new waitress."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that I have a job for you then I'm saying what you think I'm saying," Karen stated, giving Haley a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Haley exclaimed, letting out a little giggle.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Alright, then I'll see you after school."

"Thank you again Mrs. Scott."

"Please, call me Karen."

"Okay… thank you Karen," Haley said waving as she tuned to walk out the door. As she stepped of the stairs and onto the sidewalk, Haley couldn't help but feel a wave of accomplishment fall over her. She was making a life for herself. She wasn't wallowing in self-pity over being screwed over by her sister and her first love, but instead making herself stronger. She was pushing past that and moving on with life. She now had a job, she was one of Tree Hill's best tutors, she had her best friend GiGi, and her- Nathan.

_Nathan_. What a complex subject. Haley was unsure of what to make of her relationship with him. Yes, they were friends. But she knew on some level it was so much more. In just a couple months, a person she'd barely talked to had turned into the person she'd always lean on. Nathan was her security. In such a short time they had forged a bond that was stronger than anything she'd every known. She knew he'd be there to comfort her without judging. Nathan wrestled with like problems, so he understood her. He knew was it was like to be embarrassed by your family, to have secrets.

_Secrets_. One word that could cause chaos in any situation: see Haley for details. Her whole teenage life had been based on secrets. And not just "Oh, so-and-so is my crush" kind of secrets, but "I-slept-with-your-boyfriend-and-has-his-baby" kind of secrets. She wasn't the only one with secrets though, Nathan had some of his own. Since Haley's little breakdown with Taylor, she and Nathan had become that much closer, and he'd finally let her into his world. After forcing himself into hers after reading her journal, he actually fully let her into his. He'd shared his deepest, darkest secret. One he'd been wrestling with for a good portion of his life, and one he'd continue to wrestle with for the rest of it. Haley thought back to that moment as she continued walking down the sidewalk to her house.

_Flashback_

_Haley sat on her bed reading "The Catcher in the Rye" for English class when her door swung open with an angry Nathan entering it._

"_God, I really can't stand him!" Nathan said flopping down at the end of his bed._

"_Dan?"_

"_Who else? God he's such an ass. It's sad to call him my father."_

"_What was he doing? Ridin' ya about basketball."_

"_Among other things. He went to practice today, and I guess you could say I wasn't giving my A-game today. So he of course let out all his little comments which he tells me are 'ways of motivation' but what I refer to as 'ways of making me want to punch you in the face.' Needless to say on the car ride home we fought, **again**. And this one got pretty harsh. I mean, normally I hold back because I don't like fighting with my dad, but it's like he seeks it out with me. Anyway, after some hardcore fighting I just stormed out and well came here."_

"_Nathan… I'm really sorry."_

"_It's okay. It's not my fault my dad's an ass."_

"_I know… I just wish there was something I can do."_

"_There is. Come over here and give me a hug and just listen to what I'm about to say."_

"_Okay," she said as she moved across the bed so she was next to him, wrapping an arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder._

"_There's more to the reason my dad rides me all time than anyone knows."_

"_Okay…"_

"_I have a brother."_

"_You what?"_

"_Lucas."_

"_No Nate, that can't be. Lucas is your cousin. You know, son of Karen and Keith."_

"_Karen and Keith are Lucas' parents. I'm not trying to toy with any of that. They're great to him, but in reality Keith is not Lucas' biological father."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_You see, my dad has been an ass his whole life. Back in high school Keith had been dating Karen, and my dad has this idea that whatever Keith could get, he could get too. So he worked his charm and caused Karen to fall for him and be stuck between my dad and Keith. At the end of their senior year, he and Karen had a one-night stand when they were drunk, which caused her to realize she only had eyes for Keith, and that was the end of that. My dad went away to college, met my mom, and well, got her pregnant. They both dropped out of college, moved back to Tree Hill and that's when my dad found out."_

"_Found out what?"_

"_That Karen was pregnant. He thought she was lying at first. I mean, not about being pregnant but that he was the father, but she wasn't. Keith had been infertile since a freak accident while playing soccer a couple years back."_

"_Oh. My. God."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So what did you dad do when he found out about Karen?"_

"_He told her she was lying and refused to do anything to support the baby. To this day he still won't admit Lucas is actually his, even though we all know he is."_

"_Who is 'we all'?"_

"_Well, uh. My mom, dad, Karen and Keith. And me. I found out accidentally."_

"_Wow."_

"_You can say that again."_

"_So, what does your Uncle Keith think of all this?"_

"_Well, he's loved Karen his whole life. He loved her so much that he was able to put aside the fact that she had a drunken night with Dan and move on. When he found out about Karen's pregnancy he vowed to raise the child as his own. And he did. When Lucas was born he was given the last name Scott to honor Keith, and then Keith quickly signed adoption paper making Lucas his child officially."_

"_And Lucas doesn't know any of this?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you think, ya know. He'll ever find out?"_

"_I'm not about to tell him, he'd be crushed. But, my family is kind of messed up and secrets always end up getting leaked so I think eventually he'll find out."_

"_Yeah, you're right. I'm so sorry Nathan."_

"_Does anyone in your family ever, you know… bring this up?"_

"_I used to hear my parents fight about it from time to time. My dad keeps this box he think is a secret in the back of his closet that he thinks is a secret. I found it one time though, that's how I found out. It was probably around when I was 12 and basketball started to become pretty serious in my life. I was looking for something when I found the box and it was full of pictures and newspaper clippings, and random stuff having to do with Lucas. That mixed with the fighting every now and again about Lucas between my parents let me piece it all together."_

"_So does you dad know that you know?"_

"_He does now. That was part of the whole fight I just had with him. My dad has it in his head that he and Keith have this little competition on who can raise the better kid. Only, Keith doesn't have that memo. It's just my dad trying to prove he's better than Keith. So in order to achieve that, he rides me to be better than everyone else so he can show me off. I'm like his prize. I've recently come to that…" he began getting a bit chocked up._

"_That what?"_

"_That my dad doesn't love me."_

"_Nathan I'm sure that's not true."_

"_But it is. He never shows the affection that I see everyone else receive from their dad. It's not like I want to be coddled like a baby but I wouldn't mind a nice 'man-to-man' talk with a hearty hug every now and again. Or just a high five or words of encouragement. He doesn't love me. He loves the idea of me. The perfect son, the star athlete and all around nice guy that parents are envious of. If only he was the kind of dad that babbled about me because he loved me and wanted to share what **I** accomplished, not to show off what **he** was responsible for."_

"_Nathan, I'm so sorry."_

"_Me too. I look at Lucas and I'm jealous. I would gladly switch places. He has a mom who is cool as hell, a dad who actually cares about him and doesn't pressure him to be anything than who he is, and Lucas. He takes for granted sometimes how good his life is. And then there's me. I have a mom who's never home, drowning herself in her work, a dad who's an ass and won't think of anything but himself and then there's me wishing for a way to get out of this hell."_

"_I never realized how bad things were for you Nathan. I mean, I knew you and your dad didn't get along, but I figured since he didn't live with you anymore it'd be better."_

"_Me too, but it just gets worse. He has this way of getting into my head and I can't push him out. I wish there was a way I could just lose all ties to him."_

"_Maybe you can Nathan. We'll look into it. I'm just. I'm so sorry you have to deal with all this crap. It looks like I'm not the only one with a big weight on their shoulders."_

"_Nope you're not. I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's me and you against the world Haley James," he said putting his hand out for her to grab it._

"_I guess it is," she said giving his hand a squeeze._

"_I'm glad I have you here with me Hales," he said, keeping their fingers intertwined._

"_Me too Nathan. Me too," she said, loving the way her hand fit perfectly with his._

"_You know, if I didn't have you around, then I think I would definitely go insane. You are my breathe of fresh air."_

"_Nathan…" Haley said, a blush going over her face. Lately Nathan had been saying these little things that made her heart swoon. She had an inkling he wanted to more than friends, but she didn't know if she was ready. She needed to be over everything that happened between Taylor and Chris to be able to give her heart to him fully. And she wanted to, she did. I mean, she'd been pining for Nathan Scott for a while now, but for some reason she'd always push it to the back of her brain. Scared to be vulnerable again, and scared she might hurt him. All those thoughts however were thrown out the window when he began lightly rubbing her hang with his thumb._

"_No Haley, I mean it," he stated, looking her in the eyes, and then before she knew it, he laid a light kiss on her lips. It ended as soon as it started, but it was a kiss nonetheless. _

_Neither of them knew how to react. Nathan had not intended on doing that, and Haley was definitely not expecting it. Neither of them said anything though both of them were reveling in the amazing sparks it sent through their bodies. And then like that, it was as if the kiss never happened. Neither of them said anything about it, but instead just sat there in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other's embrace, and taking in the startling events that had just happened since Nathan arrived._

_End Flashback _

Haley smiled to herself as she walked up the steps to her home. She remembered the kiss. I mean, it had happened a mere week ago. And it was amazing. It was light, and sweet, and what she wanted. She wanted Nathan. She knew that now. But the fact that he had yet to talk to her about his actions, and that both of them had brushed it off, never speaking of it again did not give her much hope. So instead, she just let the memory envelope her and hope that sometimes soon Nathan would make the move.

Haley walked into Karen's Café that day excited for her first day of work. She went in the back, got an apron and then sought directions from Karen on what she should do. The café had been pretty calm all day, until around six when basketball practice got done. She had been cleaning up a table when she looked at the door and saw Lucas, Nathan and a couple of the guys walking up to it. "Oh boy," she thought to herself, but then thanked the fact that took a seat in a corner both not noticing her.

"Haley can you do me a favor? I'm really busy back in the kitchen can you go serve my son Lucas. He's the one with the blonde hair."

"Yep, I know him. We go to school together."

"Oh yes. That's right. Then you'll have no problem with them," she said ushering Haley towards the table.

"Um, hi," she said looking at the five boys.

"Well, helloooo," Lucas said, a smirk plastered on his face. Nathan just rolled his eyes and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Haley. "I didn't know my mom was hiring new waitresses. I'll have to come around more often."

"Hi Lucas," Haley said with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "_Nathan_. Boys. What can I get you?" They all gave out their orders, none of them out of the ordinary until she reached Lucas.

"Can I just get a burger, fries, and a side of you?" He stated cockily.

"I'm sorry we have burgers and fries, but I'm not on the market."

"And dude neither are you," Nathan stated, reminded Lucas of his girlfriend, but also trying to let out the jealousy he was feeling from Lucas hitting on Haley.

"Whatever. So, Haley. Why are you not on the market? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't. I'm just not on the market to you," Haley said with a smile on her face as she turned to walk away.

"Burnnnnnnnnnnnn," Tim Smith stated causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"Shut up Tim. At least I have a girlfriend."

"That's right Luke. You do. So why don't you stop hitting on everyone and save some girls for us."

"What is little Nathan jealous that Haley James has the hots for the better half of the 'Scott Dynasty'?"

"Okay one, stop calling us the 'Scott Dynasty.' It's cheesy. And two, I'm not jealous. Me and Haley are just friends."

"I don't know man. You guys spend a lot of time together. I mean we never hang out, you're always with her."

"_Because we're friends_," Nathan stressed.

"Whatever you say man. But Haley is a hottie. I wouldn't mind tap-" Lucas began.

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want me to punch you in the face."

"I think what Luke was about to say was he wouldn't mind _tap dancing_ with her," Tim stated shakily.

"Shut up Tim!" The guys yelled in unison.

"I'll be right back," Nathan stated, getting up and walking toward the counter.

"Hey," he said walking up to Haley by the register. "You never told me you were working here."

"I got it yesterday. I meant to tell you today but I didn't have time. Sorry."

"It's okay… look about Lucas…"

"It's okay Nathan. He's cocky but he means no harm. Brooke should put that boy on a leash though because I'm sure not all girls have the power to turn him down like I do," she laughed.

"You could say that again."

"Brook should-"

"Hales I wasn't serious," he said laughing at her.

"I know. I was just kidding! So listen, remember um, last week. When you told me about, you know…"

"Yeah…" he said remembering their conversation, but more importantly remembering the kiss.

"And you know how you wish you could just cut off all ties with your dad?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think I've found an answer for you. I get off tonight at about eight, can you come over then?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

"Good see you then. Now I have to back to work."

"Bye," he said, leaving Haley at the counter and turning back Lucas and the guys. He looked back at her one more time admiring her smiling face, then sat down with the guys listening to them share their absentminded stories about girls. He only wished he had something to share, but in due time he would. Haley looked on as Nathan laughed and chatted with Lucas and his friends. The site of him and Lucas would never be the same to her again. That was no longer his cousin sitting beside him, but his brother. She could only imagine how horrible it must have been for Nathan to deal with that all these years alone. But now she knew, and she could help him. I guess he wasn't just her security blanket… she was his.

**a/n: Okay, bet you weren't expecting that! Looks like Haley's not the only one having to deal with secrets! I hope that was a surprise to you all because I felt it was a shocker. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter because so much happened and it was uber long. Either way, leave comments and let me know what ya think! And I'm leaving for vacation for a week so I won't be able to udpate... Sorry! I'll post the other chapter too though so you have a good amount to read:) Anyways... Leave me lots of reviews to come back to cause I love getting them and you guys leave awesome ones! I love hearing what you have to say!**

** Peace and love, Katie.  
**


	18. Chapter 16

_And here's the second chapter. Hope this will hold you till next Thursday! Leave me awesome reviews to come back to!_**  
**

**  
Chapter 16**

Nathan walked up the steps to Haley's that night eager to hear what she had found that could get him out of the wrath of Dan Scott. Things had gone from bad to worse with him lately and he wanted was an out. It didn't matter how many time he and his mom changed the keys to the house, or how hard he tried to avoid him, his dad was always around; there was no way to get around him… until now. Maybe just maybe Haley had found something that would finally set him free. He rang the doorbell, hoping Haley would enter the door but instead Taylor greeted him.

"Why _hello_."

"Um, hi," he said trying to avoid the fact that she was looking him up and down.

"Nathan right?"

"Yeah," he said coldly. "Is Haley home?"

"She's upstairs. Need me to show you in?" She stated seductively placing a hand on his forearm.

"Um, no," He said, attempting to pull his arm away, happy to see Haley walk down the stairs.

"Nathan I thought I heard you!" She said smiling brightly before turning to scowl at her sister. "Tay, step back from the teenage boy."

"Retract the claws little sis."

"Retract your hand from his arm and maybe I will."

"Someone's protective," Taylor mumbled as she walked away into the kitchen.

"Sorry about her," Haley said as she led Nathan upstairs. "She needs to be put on a leash… have you ever seen the movie 'Click'?"

"Yeah, I just saw it."

"Well you know the dog and how it always humps the big fluffy duck?"

"Haha, yeah that was pretty funny."

"Yeah well in my life Taylor's the dog and whatever guy is in my life is the duck," she said jokingly, though there was slight edge of pain to her tone.

"Haley…" Nathan began sounding concerned.

"Nathan lighten up it was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't that funny."

"Look, I'm trying to move on here Nathan. And if cracking jokes about my sister's habits that ultimately led to me being screwed over and unable to trust makes me feel better, then that's what I'm going to do. It helps me cope with the pain."

"Alright… but I want you to know something."

"Yeah?"

"I would never do that to you. You know, cheat on you or screw you ever. Not that we're dating or anything but-"

"I know what you mean Nathan. And thanks," she said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. The room fell silent for a minute, until Haley decided to break it. "Okay so anyway, the reason I called you over… I've been doing some research, you know using my inner 'tutor girl' as your kind friend Peyton deemed me and I think I've found a way for you to get away from you dad."

"Yeah, yeah. What is it? And sorry about Peyton."

"Well, I looked into a restraining order, but nothing that viable would support that so then I went and found something else…" she said pausing for a moment.

"Hales will just get to what it is! You're dramatic pauses are driving me crazy. It's not like we're on some teen melodrama or anything!"

"Geez, someone's antsy. So anyway… I found something called emancipation."

"Um, Hales. I'm not like, chained up as a slave in my own home."

"Nathan," Haley said looking confused. "What the hell are you taking about?"

"You said emancipation. You know, Emancipation Proclamation with Abe Lincoln and the slaves."

"Wow. I'm speechless," she stated giving him a shocked look as she began to laugh. "Nathan, being emancipation has the same concept as your beloved Emancipation Proclamation but it's totally different. Emancipation just means that you separate yourself way from your parents and are no longer bound by their authority legally."

"Oh. Wow, I feel like an idiot."

"Eh, it's okay, I've gotten used to it by now," she said jokingly.

"Thanks Hales. You really know how to help a man's pride."

"I try my best. So anyway, back to the emancipation. You'd have to go before a judge and explain to them your situation. The lack of a mother figure since she's always away and your dad's bad habits will most likely be sufficient enough to prove an emancipation is appropriate, the other part is showing the judge you can handle yourself on your own."

"Wait you mean if I get emancipated then I would basically be living on my own?"

"Well yeah. You'd have to get a job to show the judge you can provide money for yourself and that you're responsible first, but after that you'd be on your own."

"Oh," he stated solemnly.

"You know Nathan it's only an idea. You don't actually have to do this. I was just you know giving you some options," Haley said sensing his distress.

"I know, I know. And I lo- _thank_ you for doing that, but I don't know. I guess I was caught off guard. I've always wanted to live on my own you know since I basically already do. But I guess I never thought I'd ever actually have the chance to. And now well, I do. And I'm not going to lie, it scares me."

"Nathan, you don't have to be scared. And you won't be alone. You have Lucas, the guys and well, _me_. Believe it or not I can actually be quite the person to lean on too, contrary to my breakdowns whenever I have a problem," Haley stated, looking into his eyes as Nathan chuckled at her. "And besides, you don't have to do this. It's just an option."

"But I want to. I want to get away from my dad. I'm sick of feeling like shit over a stupid game, being forced to do things to live up to the Dan Scott pedigree instead of because it's what I want to do. I'm over it, and now I've just got to step up. And I will. I'm Nathan Scott. I'm stepping up. And I'm becoming emancipated!" He said jumping up in enthusiasm.

"Hells yes!" Haley exclaimed cheering her friend on.

"But uh, Hales?" He said, his expression getting a little confused.

"Yeah?"

"How do I get the ball rolling on this?" Nathan said laughing at himself.

"You fill out these papers, and lucky for you I've got a pen and a desk graciously waiting for your use," she said smiling, pointing at the desk.

"You really are a tutor girl aren't you?" Nathan asked smirking as he walked over to the desk

"Well if the shoe fits!" She said taking a seat on her bed watching him fill the papers out. All was well until he reached the last page.

"Uh, Hales?"

"Yeah Nathan."

"This says that I need to get at least one of my parents signature."

"Oh."

"And well, I can probably guilt my mom into is, but she's away on business till who knows when. And well, you know my dad. He is all about control and will definitely not go for this."

"Snap. That's a Debbie Downer! I'm sure we can find a way around this," she said, racking her brain for a solution. And that's when she found one; the devious side of the James family seeping through her brain. "Nathan I have an idea. It's totally messed up, but it could get your dad to sign the papers if all else fails."

"Haley James, what have you schemed up in your mind?"

"Lucas."

"What?"

"Well, you know what you told me about Lucas. You could use that against Dan. Threaten to tell Lucas if he doesn't sign the papers."

"I don't know Haley. Something like that could hurt Lucas and his parents just as much as Dan. Not to mention me."

"You're right, but just think. Would Dan Scott really want something like that seeping out to ruin his reputation?"

"You do have a point there."

"And I'm not saying using this to your advantage is right, but I'm saying it'll get the job done. And it's not like you're actually going to tell Lucas or anything."

"You're right. And besides, to beat Dan Scott you got to level with him. I'm going to have to stoop to his level as much as it makes me cringe."

"As sad as it is to say it, you're right. But let's hope he'll just sign it without a problem."

"Who knew Haley James was such the con-artist?"

"I'm no con-artist! I'm just helping a lo-_friend_ in need."

"That you are, and from the way my life goes. I'm going to need all the help I can get," he said getting up from his chair and wrapping an arm around her.

"Me too, buddy. Me too. You and me we're like, Joey and Dawson. Always leaning on each other."

"Wow, you watch way too much TV. And didn't those two end up being lovers?"

"Well yeah," Haley said blushing, ignoring the fact that that'd already crossed through her mind, "but that besides the point."

"Well, I guess I should get going. You know, try and figure out a way to approach my dad about all this," he sighed, getting up from his seated position on the bed and placing his hands on either shoulder.

"Thank you Hales," he muttered, looking down at her heart shaped face. There were wisps of hair outlining it after having fallen from her messy bun. She was looking up at him, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Nathan. I'm just helping you," Haley stated, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"And I'm just protecting you. Always and forever right?"

"Always and forever," she said, a smirk forming across her face.

"Bye _Hales_," he stated emphasizing the newfound nickname and coming down to envelope her in a hug. He could just have easily given her a kiss on the forehead, like he wanted too, but it was too soon. They had yet to declare their feelings for each other, even though to all it was obvious, and their last kiss was still unspoken of. So, instead he settled for a hug before exiting her room and walking out to his car.

After a couple of minutes of laying on her bed reveling in the feeling of Nathan holding her and taken in the smell of his cologne still fresh in the air Haley decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat. She searched the cabinets, which contained basically nothing, and finally chose to have some macaroni and cheese.

"Macaroni and cheese again?" she heard a voice say as it entered the kitchen.

"The food of the gods never gets old Tay," Haley stated coldly as she pushed herself up to take a seat on the counter.

"I thought you said before that you were retracting the claws."

"I said I might if you got your hands off Nathan."

"And I'm guessing you decided not to?" Taylor inquired as she moved to lean against the counter next to Haley.

"Thank you captain obvious. I see my sister touching my boy-_ friend who is a boy_, and who means a lot to me. The same sister who last time I saw touching someone I love was in a way that made me want to burn my eyes out, and you expect me not to be mad?"

"Haley I meant no harm by it, I was just trying to open your eyes."

"Open my eyes? To what? The fact you can't be trusted."

"I was going to say to the fact that you like Nathan."

"Of course I do, as a friend."

"I don't know about you, but I don't get jealous and in a huff if other girls interact and flirtatiously touch boys I'm _just friends_ with."

"Whatever Taylor. Play your mind games, do whatever. Me and Nathan are just friends," she said grabbing the EasyMac out of the microwave and walking out of the kitchen, but not before Taylor could get her last word in.

"You said love Haley. 'The same sister who last time I saw touching someone I _love_…' You should listen to what the back of the mind is telling you little sis. Before it's too late." Haley just looked at Taylor, knowing she was right, and continued upstairs to her room where she became drenched in her thoughts.

**a/n: Sooo, how'd you guys like this chapter? No cliffhangers, I know. hehe. And yes, there was some definate Naley chemistry going on. This was basically a chapter of "insight" on both Nathan dealing with his dad, and both of them dealing with those feelings (if you didn't catch it the first time, there were several almost slips of "love" and stuff like that), but still a lot of stuff went down. Let me know what you think, especially about the using Lucas to get Dan to sign the papers. Like, if I did that would you look at Nathan badly? That's my only fear that if I choose to have Nathan use Lucas to get Dan to sign that you'll think of Nathan as shall we say.. "lesser." Because I don't want that to happen, he's not the bad guy... so let me know what you guys think. Leave reviews because they're awesome to read and I love your input!**


	19. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews. You guys really do rock! And thanks for being so patient. I just got back from vacation and I am now official home for the rest of the summer so I can update more often! Hope you enjoy this chapter... actually I know you guys will! Leave much feedback. I love knowing what you guys think. And now onto the chapter..._**  
**

**  
Chapter 17**

Since it was a Sunday and there was no basketball practice Nathan made his way over to the beach house to visit his dad. He knocked on the door but no one answered, however he was soon greeted from behind.

"Son!" He exclaimed jogging up the steps.

"Hi dad," Nathan said monotonously.

"You're just in time. I just finished my run and now we can work out together."

"Actually I just came to ask you something."

"Fine, then ask me while I lift some waits," he said pushing past Nathan and into the house. He went into the work out room and sat down on the bench press.

"Look Dad…" Nathan began.

"Spot me," Dan interrupted while beginning to lift the weights from his chest to above his head.

"Fine, but as I was saying, I came here to ask you something. You know that we aren't exactly the perfect family..."

"I don't agree. People seem to think we are Nathan. Two basketball legends, a nice home, wealth- things people would kill to have."

"Funny you forgot to mention love in there somewhere. No wait scratch that, you didn't forget it because it's not there," Nathan stated getting aggravated. "Which bring me to why I came. I want an emancipation."

"A what?" Dan said resting the weights back on the bar and sitting up.

"An emancipation, from you and mom."

"No."

"You can't just say no and not even let me explain."

"You don't need to explain because I'm not going to sign it."

"But dad-"

"No. We are a family. And you are not going to break us up."

"Dad, there's nothing left to break up. We're already broken. I don't know if you have noticed but we haven't been a family for a long time. Mom is never home. You're kicked out, and I'm never happy when I'm around you."

"Think what you may Nathan, I won't sign those papers."

"Fine, then I'll get mom to."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I'll just wait for her to come back from her business trip," Nathan said giving his father some attitude.

"No you won't because she's not away on business."

"Um, yes she is."

"No she's not Nathan. I don't know how to tell you this. But you're mom, she called me about three weeks ago and told me she wasn't coming back. She'd met another man through her firm and she couldn't deal with me anymore. So, she's living with him now. I don't know where and I don't know who he is, but she's gone."

"No. You're lying," Nathan stated, his eyes glazed over, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not son. She's gone."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Nathan said, the anger rising within him.

"Because I've been trying to track her down and I've had no such luck. I was going to tell you once I found her and brought her home, or you know, once it was definite she'd never come back."

"So basically you were scheming behind my back?" He stated, giving Dan an angry glare.

"Nathan you know it's not like that. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? The only thing I need to protected from is you and you're damn ego and control!"

"You know that's not true."

"But it is dad. It is. So please, just sign the papers."

"My answer is still no."

"Fine, I didn't want to do this but… if you don't sign these papers then I'm going to tell Lucas," Nathan said nervously.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"But don't you realize that would hurt so many more people than just me?"

"Yeah, but it'd hurt your reputation a lot more." Dan looked at his son speechless. He'd never noticed how grown up Nathan had gotten. But now, standing there in front of him all grown up with his muscular arms and legs and his face etched with stress, Dan saw what he had done to his son. He'd made him grow up fast… too fast.

"Fine I'll sign it," Dan said aggravated grabbing the papers from Nathan's hand.

"Thank you."

"But don't expect me to support you anymore Nathan. Because once you realize

you can't keep up with a life on your own you'll be running back to me."

"You're wrong dad. I don't need you. I'm going to get a job and support myself. I

will _never_ crawl back to you. Got it?"

"That's what you're saying now Nathan. Just wait and see…"

"Whatever," Nathan said turning to walk out the door.

"Oh and son?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you go before the judge?"

"Wednesday."

"I'll be there. You know, to comfort you on your first failure."

"No you won't. And besides, that's not my first failure… you are," he retorted before walking out of the house and leaving his father angry and speechless yet again.

Haley sat on her bed all night thinking about what Taylor said. For once, as much as she hated to admit it, Taylor had helped her. It didn't change anything between them, but she was still grateful for the fact that her feelings were now crystal clear. She had to tell Nathan, and soon. No more beating around the bush. Tomorrow at school she'd seek him out and tell him. She knew he'd be happy. It was obvious he'd been pining over her for weeks now. But she hadn't been ready. Afraid of the pain, the drama, and afraid of getting hurt again. But she trusted Nathan. And she knew he would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. And she couldn't brush that feeling she got whenever she was around him or the feeling in the pit of her stomach she got when she wasn't. She needed to tell him, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Nathan was making his way over to a table in the library during second period when he noticed Haley wasn't there yet. She was supposed to be meeting him so he could tell her about his mom and the emancipation status, but Haley was never late. He got a little scared remembering what happened last time Haley ran late for something. However, his worries were soon thrown away as he was frantically pulled into one of the rows of bookcases.

"Hal-" he began to say, but he was cut off by a light kiss.

"What are-" still unable to finish because he was off by another kiss.

"I need-" Yes, that's right another kiss.

"- to tell-"

Kiss.

"-you something."

Kiss.

"What has-"

Kiss.

"Alright I'll-"

Kiss.

"-stop trying to talk," he stated as the kisses finally ended. "Don't get me wrong. I _loved_ that, but um. What's with the spontaneous kissing?"

"Seven weeks Nathan."

"What?"

"Seven kisses for seven weeks. That's how long I've been trying to avoid this… us."

"You do not know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"And you don't know how long I've wanted to say it. I was just scared of getting hurt. You know what happened last time… I just… I didn't want that to happen again."

"And it won't. I would never do that to you Haley James. Trust me."

"I do. That's why I'm doing this," she said leaning up and pulling him into a sweet kiss. "I want to be with you."

"Alright then there's just one thing to do."

"And what is that Mr. Scott?"

"Go on a date with me?" He said letting out a smile.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," she said smiling back at him.

"That makes two of us," he stated, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Well, you know the other day we, you know, shared that kiss."

"Ah, yes. That I do," Haley said smiling as she remembered his lips on hers.

"As do I, but we never ended up talking about it. I don't know, I just thought since you never brought it up you thought it was a mistake and that was your way of turning me down kindly."

"Oh no Nathan it was anything but. Even though that kiss was just soft and sweet, I felt so much through it. It was like my heart was completed and that scared me. I've tried so hard not to be vulnerable and lately with you that's all I've been. I just. I wasn't sure if I was ready to put myself out there."

"I'm hoping there's a but there," he said smirking down at her.

"But, after some help from Taylor believe it or not…"

"Not" Nathan retorted rolling his eyes. Taylor was definitely not one of his favorite people after all she did to Haley.

"… I learned I was ready. I was just scared to feel it again."

"_It_?"

"Well, yeah… love," she said blushing.

"You love me?"

"Maybe not yet, but I definitely feel it in the makings. But who knows, whatever we have is the strongest thing I've ever felt. You're the one person I know will always have my back, and you know I'll have yours. And who knows, maybe you'll be the one person who'll always have my heart. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess we will," Nathan stated, pulling her into a bear hug and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "So me and you, tomorrow night?"

"You got that right," Haley said smirking at him as she leaned back against the bookcase.

"Good, pick you up at eight?"

"Seven."

"Um, okay?"

"Well, I don't know if I can hold off stuffing my face until eight. I might end up snacking and then I won't be hungry for dinner and then it won't be as good of a date and-"

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Your rambling."

"Sorry. Habit."

"Good thing for you I think it's a cute habit," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "A habit so cute is makes me want to hug you forever," he whispered, his face mere inches from hers. "A habit so cute it makes me want to kiss you," he continued, their faces so close that his nose was touching hers. He looked into her eyes, he could see the want, the need for him to just move his head the extra inch and fuse their lips together. She swallowed the lump caught in her throat, the anticipation mounting within her.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING_, the bell ending second period sounded. And just like that his head snapped back away from hers and he began to walk away.

"Nathan Scott are you serious!" Haley stated frantically, so desperate to just have a little peck on the lips.

"Oh, I am. _Serious about you_. I've got to keep the anticipation mounting until our date Hales. So then, when I kiss you, you'll be seeing fireworks," he said turning around and giving her a little smirk.

"Nathan Scott I don't know if I should melt or slap you right now," Haley said laughing.

"I'd prefer the first one, but whatever."

"Well lucky for you I do too," she said smiling at him.

"Good. Well I'm off to class… kiss you later," he said winking at her. Haley just gave him look until the smile she'd been trying to hold back exploded across her face. She watched his retreated figure and just smiled to herself. Happy she had finally told him, and happy they were now taking a step in the right direction.

Then she remembered what he had said before, _"I need to tell you something."_ She couldn't help but wonder what it was, but she knew he'd tell her sooner or later. That curiosity however was soon brushed to the side as she remembered what had just happened. She was no longer just Haley James. She was Haley James, Nathan Scott's girlfriend and she couldn't be happier.

_a/n:YAY NALEY! They finally made the move! And I know I'm evil with that last kiss. MWAHAHA lol. And yesssss you finally got your Naley, and yes its about time, what 17 chapters in lol!_


	20. Chapter 18

**You guys are seriously some of the best reviewers ever! Thanks so much for them all... they really mean a lot. I'm so glad you guys are taking to this story so well because it's awesome to get the feedback that I do. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, their date is coming up next:)**

Chapter 18

As soon as Haley got home that day she threw herself onto her bed, all smiles, and called GiGi. Now was a time when she needed some much awaited girl talk.

"Hello?"

"GiGi, it's me."

"Haley!"

"Hey bud, listen. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Sure… well uh, actually Marvin was going to come over here."

"Marvin?"

"You know, Mouth. His real name is Marvin. I think it's kinda sexy so that's what I'm calling him these days."

"I gotcha GiGi, but do you think you could cancel? Please, just tonight. We haven't hung out in forever and I have to tell you something important."

"Oh alright. I've needed some serious hang out time with you lately anyway. Marvin can wait. Buds over studs right?"

"Buds over studs. Come over around 6, we can get some pizza."

"Ah, you still remember my weaknesses."

"How could I not? You eat like a whole pie every time."

"Haha. Alright see you at 6."

"Later," Haley said hanging up the phone. She continued to lie on her bed thinking about the happenings of that day. She'd open her heart out to Nathan and he'd welcomed it with open arms. Things could not be better, and now she got to share it all with her best friend. In Haley's eyes it seemed everything was getting better and she'd finally been given that extra nudge to move on from what's happened in the past and worry about making a future. And that's exactly what she was going to do… make a future with Nathan Scott.

After practice that day Nathan, Lucas, and Tim decided to go to Lafferty's Pizza to grab a bite to eat. They got a booth and began talking about their "manly conquests," also known as girls.

"Yo so there was this new girl Anna and she was all over me dude. I mean she was like 'Oh Timmy you're so strong. Hold me in your arms.'"

"Yeah right," Nathan and Lucas said in unison.

"No guys. I'm serious. That girl has got the hots for the Tim."

"Dude. One, your not strong… you're arms are like twigs. Two, girls never go for a guy who talks in the third person," Lucas stated.

_Haley did. God is that guy an ass._Nathan thought to himself.

"Whatever man," Tim chimed in. "Man, what's got Nathan up in LaLa Land?"

"Wha-?" Nathan asked after being snapped out of his thoughts.

"You Mr. Girls-Are-Not-Meat. Your head is in the clouds. Me thinks it's a girl!" Tim stated in an overdramatic tone.

"Tim just say there's a girl on his mind," Lucas stated while giving him a little slap to the head. "But really dude, what's up with you?"

"I uh," Nathan began nervously unsure of Lucas' reaction, "have a girlfriend."

"You do?" The other two boys questioned.

"Yeah… Haley James."

"You what!"

"Well, it just started today," Nathan said looking at both their faces. Tim was smiling Lucas had gotten oddly quiet.

"Dude did you make a move?" Tim questioned.

"Actually she did. We kind of ended up making out a bit in the library."

"Dude that's awesome!" Tim said wanting to slap fives.

"Pansy," Lucas sneered.

"Excuse me?" Nathan said, staring at Lucas.

"I said 'Pansy'. You let the girl make the first move."

"Just because I don't drool all over girls like they're some prime rib or the fact that I take things a bit slower than you does not make me a pansy. What's your real beef Lucas?"

"That is my beef."

"Yeah right. Lucas I can read you like a book. You're pissed at me about something else."

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Fine. You stole my girl."

"I what?"

"You stole my girl."

"What the hell are you talking about Lucas?"

"Dude's got the hotts for James yo." Tim stated.

"You have got to be kidding me Lucas."

"Nathan I have been going after her since forever and here you come in Mr. Knight in Shining Armor and like whisk her away from me. What the hell happened that made you two become so close?"

"First of all Lucas, she's not your girl. BROOKE is. So stop treating her like crap. Second of all, why we became close is none of your business. So you should stop wallowing in self-pity that I actually got the girl."

"Ass," Lucas snickered.

"No, you're the ass. You can't get mad at me over a girl who a) you never had b ) doesn't want you and c) ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'm sorry to have to open your eyes to this Lucas but Haley doesn't like you. I mean, I'm sure you guys could be friends if you stopped hitting on her all the time, but she likes the other half of you beloved 'Scott Dynasty.'"

"Snap. Nathan's bringing out the big guns," Tim stated.

"Shut up Tim," Lucas snapped at him. "I'm suddenly not hungry. Let's go Tim. We can go play some basketball while Pansy over here hangs out with his little girlfriend."

"Lucas don't be like that."

"Whatever Nate. Bye," he said getting out of the booth and dragging Tim along with him leaving Nathan in the booth all by himself.

"That did not go as well as planned," Nathan stated stressfully, placing his head in his hands. "And I didn't even get to tell him about my emancipation hearing Wednesday. God he's so freaking stubborn."

After meeting at Haley's house, the girls decided they wanted to eat at the pizza place so they made their way down to Lafferty's Pizza. Just as they arrived they saw a fuming Lucas with a Tim Smith in tow walking in the opposite direction. As she was about to open the door someone else did it for her and she was met with the bluest set of eyes she'd ever seen.

"Nathan," Haley said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting up with the guys but that did not go over so well," he stated solemnly.

"Oh do you need to talk," she asked soothingly.

"No, it's okay Hales. Have fun with GiGi," he stated looking past Haley towards her friend. "Hi GiGi."

"Hi-i. Na-na-nathan," she stated, her face getting red. "Um, Haley I'll go uh, get us a booth," she continued before walking past her into Lafferty's Pizza. Haley and Nathan both looked at each other and laughed.

"She thinks you hott."

"Really I couldn't tell?" Nathan said still laughing. "Does she know?"

"I was about to tell her."

"Yeah I just told the guys, Lucas isn't too happy. Says I 'stole his girl.'"

"Oh brother. That boy needs to learn that not all girls will bow down to him. Me being one of them. Well, I hope all works out."

"Me too, but uh. I got to get going. I'll let you talk with GiGi," he said giving her a little squeeze and then making his way towards his car, but not before she could grab his hand and pulling him back towards her so she could lean up and give him a peck on the lips.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Good. Well I'm off to class… kiss you later."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm kissing you later," she stated giggling before turning and walking into the pizza place leaving Nathan there looking back at her retreating figure, smiling to himself. He finally turned to leave once he saw Haley reach her booth.

"Hey GiGi. Sorry that took so long."

"No problem. So, uh. You and Nathan?"

"What about us?"

"I couldn't help but see through the window just now that you kissed. Friends don't just kiss."

"Maybe we're not just friends," Haley said, a smile coming across her face.

"WHAT?" GiGi screamed causing some people to turn and look.

"Shhh. Yes. Me and Nathan our dating."

"Who? What? Where? When? And How?"

"It happened today," Haley began as she told GiGi the story of how it all happened.

"Ohmigod. That is so cute! I cannot believe you and Nathan Scott are together!"

"I know, me either. It's all sort of surreal."

"Man you must be so lucky to have him as your man. Being able to touch that nice firm buttocks… rockin' abs… his guns of steel… his…"

"GIGI!"

"What too much?" She asked giggling.

"Just a smidge. Man, you've been expecting haven't you."

"Puh-lease you didn't think I actually went to the basketball games just to watch a ball being thrown into a hoop. Those boys got game, and I'm not just talking on court."

"Wow. You're a maniac. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Haley asked giggling.

"Well of course. But that doesn't mean I can't look… I just can't touch."

"You're something else you know that?"

"That I do," GiGi said giggling. "And that's why we're friends."

"But of course! Us odd folk got to stick together," Haley said laughing.

"Speaking of. Feel free to drag me along whenever Nathan is by some of his hottie friends," GiGi stated causing them both to laugh. This is why Haley loved her. She was funny and quirky just like her. It's fun to go back for a night and just live how things were before the journal incident. Before Nathan, before Mouth. Back when it was just the two girls having fun. And now it's the two girls having fun, but boys are involved. Haley continued to talk and laugh with her friend, happy that nothing has changed between the two.

'Tonight was perfect,' Haley thought to herself. 'But not as perfect as tomorrow night will be.' And this was true. Nathan was going to do everything in his power to make sure his date with Haley was perfect, because that's what she deserves, perfection… just like her.

**And there you have it... chapter 18! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 19

_And now, by popular demand... THE NALEY DATE!_** P.S. You guys are awesome reviewers. I love ya all!  
**

**  
Chapter 19**

Nathan and Haley stole glances at each other all day. He'd walk her to her classes and smile at her before he left her at the door. However, neither of them got close enough to steal a kiss, for they wanted that to be special. For tonight… their first official date. Haley was thankful they had the next day off for teacher conferences when the final bell rang because she knew she no longer had to worry about homework or tutoring, but what she should wear on her date tonight. Nathan refused to tell her what they were doing, just that she should dress nice.

As soon as Haley got home she rummage through her closet for something to wear. Everything felt either too casual or too formal, however she finally ended up settling on a simple black dress. It had spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt to just below the knee. She tied her hair up in a tamed bun and clipped her stray bangs back. After the addition of a pair of earrings, some other accessories and some lip gloss Haley was finally ready. Too bad it was two hours too early.

"Damn. Why do I have to be such an early bird? It's only five," Haley said to herself after looking at the clock. "I've got to find something to do to pass the time." She racked her brain trying to find something to do and finally a perfect idea popped into her brain, _Nathan's journal_. What a perfect way to get her even more excited for her date. As she looked over his entries again, she stumbled across something she hadn't seen before. In between some of the extra pages at the back of the journal were some lyrics, written almost so that they could not be read… or found, but she could make out what it said:

"_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin all alone without a friend I know you felt like dyin', _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me." _

She placed her hand over her now open mouth as she read over the lyrics another time; her eyes glazing over a bit. He had known the whole time. After just reading her journal, he had fallen. This whole time she'd called to him for help, he wasn't doing it out of obligation, but because he wanted too. He wanted her… needed her… loved her? She would soon find out. What she did know however was that deep down all this time she'd felt the same way. She was just scared. Haley was soon torn from her thoughts however when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Little sis you going to get that? Nathan's been ringing for ten minutes!" Taylor yelled as she opened Haley's door. "Whoah. Where you going hot mamma?"

"On a date Tay with Nathan."

"Nice choice," Taylor said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes for me. Not for you. Stick to the older men and away from mine."

"Geez, a girl makes a mistake once and now it's held over her head for the rest of her life."

"Taylor your mistake wasn't an 'oops I put a red sock in with the whites and now everything is pink,' your's was big. You can't expect me to just forget it."

"You're right Haley. I'm just-" Taylor began as she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"-selfish? Guilty and want a clear conscience?" Haley continued for her. "Well too bad it's not your decision to make. I'll forgive on my own time but will never forget. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to go on with my _boyfriend_."

Taylor watched Haley as she descended the stairs and opened the door to greet Nathan, then glanced over at Haley's bed noticing a journal sitting on top of it. Curiosity got the best of her as Haley walked out the door with Nathan.

"Hi," she replied simply, closing the door behind her.

"Wow," he said looking behind her and then back at himself in khaki shorts and a blue collared shirt. "I feel so underdressed."

"I just thought-" Haley began, an embarrassed blush crossing over her face.

"No, no Hales. Don't apologize. You look beautiful, and that doesn't even cut it. I'm just going to look like a homeless guy standing next to you, that's all. Good thing we're not really going anywhere people can see us."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Never. You'll just have to wait and see," he said winking and pulling her towards his car. They drove for about five minutes when they finally reached their destination.

"Tree Hill High School?" Haley inquired giving Nathan a confused look.

"Just wait and see. Come on," he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the school. After walking through a few hallways and making a few turns Nathan led her into the library.

"What the-?" Haley began until she saw one of the tables. It had a red cloth thrown over it with a single white rose laying across the center, an unlit candle laying on either side of it. "Nathan this is beautiful… but why?"

"This is where it all started."

"What started?"

"You. This was the table I found your journal which caused my world to do a total 180 turn. In a good way of course!"

"Oh Nathan," Haley said rubbing her hand on his back and then giving him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said leading her to the table where they sat down.

"Nathan, this is wonderful and all, but what are we going to do about food?" She questioned, her stomach growling causing both her and Nathan to giggle.

"Have no fear Hales. I've got that taken care of," he stated and just as quickly a familiar face appeared holding two trays.

"Mouth!" Haley said excitedly.

"No no Madame," Mouth began in a French accent, "My name is Pierre and I will be your server for the evening. Here is your appetizer enjoy!"

Haley watched his retreating figure and then began to laugh. "Oh Mouth. How'd you pull that one off?"

"I have my ways. And I talked to GiGi who just so happens to be the chef for the evening," he said winking at her as they both ate their salads.

"Leave it to GiGi to put herself into this so she can spy on me," Haley said giggling. "But really Nathan… thank you for all of this."

"Your welcome Hales. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do," she said thinking about the lyrics she'd found earlier. "Always and forever remember?"

"Always and forever. That's why I have a favor to ask of you. I tried to tell you the other day in the library but my thoughts we interrupted," he said causing both of them to blush. "I got the emancipation papers signed. My hearing is tomorrow."

"Oh Nathan that's great! You got your mom to sign it?"

"Actually the opposite. Dan did."

"Yep. You see… my mom she's… she's not coming back. She couldn't handle my dad anymore so she traveled with work and found another man. She's never coming back. I had to use Lucas to get my dad to sign the papers," he stated solemnly.

"Oh Nathan. I'm so sorry," she said looking him in the eyes and grabbing hold of his hands across the table. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You already have. You're my girlfriend and that's all I need. But will you come to my hearing tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good. Now enough of this Debby Downer crap, we have a nice evening to plan and my messed up family will not ruin it!" Nathan exclaimed, and just like that Mouth appeared yet again with their entrees.

"Madame, messier. Your entrees are now served. Enjoy the escargot!" He exclaimed before leaving.

"Escargot? What is GiGi thinking!" Haley exclaimed, too grossed out to open up her silver tray cover.

"Oh Hales, don't be such a scaredy cat! Just open up the tray you might be pleasantly surprised."

"Fine," Haley stated as they both opened their trays together.

"This isn't escargot… this is MAC AND CHEESE!" She said excitedly.

"But of course! Did you really think I'd have them make escargot? I mean, gag me with a spoon right now!"

Haley laughed as she watched Nathan talk across the table. Boy was he handsome. And it just seemed that everything he did for her was well… perfect. "Nathan how did you know to have her make macaroni and cheese?"

"You said one time during a tutoring session that all you needed in the world to make you happy was a box of macaroni and cheese. I know I sound like a sap, but I just wanted to make this night perfect for you. I want to see you happy. Therefore, macaroni and cheese it is!"

"Aww Nathan. You are such a sap, but good thing for you I have a soft spot for saps."

"Well I'm glad because then I'd pretty much look like some stalker doofus right about now," he said laughing as she joined in with him. He just continued to watch her, admiring her beautiful eyes and smile. After some more chitchatting and when they finally finished eating, Nathan got up pulled out Haley's chair and began walking her out of the library and through the school to his car. However when he looked over at her he saw a disappointed look on her face.

"What's the matter Hales?"

"What? Oh nothing," she said laughing to herself.

"No really. Tell me."

"Okay fine. I'm going to sound like a sissy and a fatty but… what about desert? I mean, it's like the most important part of the meal! I need me my sugar," she said laughing at herself.

Nathan looked down at her, a smirk plastered across his face. "Haley James ye of little faith. You really think I would take you on a date without desert? I mean, I've seen you eat before, 95 of which is a sugary product."

"Thanks Nathan. Way to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Hales you know what I mean. Besides I find your sweet tooth cute. But don't worry you'll get your sugar coma. We're just going somewhere else for that."

As they got in the car and began driving Haley turned to Nathan and began to speak. "How'd you pull this all off? You know, the school. GiGi and Mouth."

"Well, GiGi just nods her head when I talk to her so it was easy to get her to say yes and pull Mouth along, and let's just say teenage girls aren't the only ones fond of my good looks. Bessie the librarian has a soft spot for me so it was easy to sweet talk her into letting me use the place."

"Damn. I even have to fight seventy year old woman off of you too?"

"What can I say? Everyone wants my bod," he said jokingly, a smirk forming across his face. "But you don't have to worry. You're the only one who gets to have it."

Haley blushed at his words and then noticed where they have just pulled in front of. "Lafferty Pizza? Nathan I'm stuff from before. Besides, it's closed already. Which of course seems odd considered it's only 9:30."

"I know they're closed. They closed for me," he said walking past her and opening the door to the pizza place.

Haley looked around the pizza place until she noticed a similar red cloth laying on the floor between several tables, another white rose laying in the center. "Nathan what is this-" but then she remembered what happened at this spot. Back when Mouth first moved here, she'd come to the pizza place to meet him and ended up slipping and inevitably falling into the arms of Nathan Scott.

"I see you remember now."

"How could I forget? That was beyond embarrassing."

"But it worked out for the best. It was the first time I got to hold you in my arms. And even though I barely knew anything about you at the time, something in that moment just felt right. You in my arms."

"Nathan…"

"I'm serious. But anyway, just sit down while I got get something," he stated going to the back and appearing again with a white paper bag which looked extremely familiar. "Here open it up."

She took the bag in her hands and opened it up, letting the scent flow to her nostrils. "MUFFINS!"

"Yep, that's right."

"These are my favorite! How did ya know?"

"You told me about them that one time when the uh, birds attacked you, and then I brought them for you that night. You know, after you found out about Harley."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"But that's not why I bought them."

"Oh mister. Then why did you?"

"Because it was in that morning when I went and picked up the muffins and coffee for you that I realized I wanted to be with you. I had been wrestling with it in my head for a while but after that night and just holding you in my arms I knew that you were the girl for me Haley James."

"Nathan, you don't have to say that."

"But it's true," he said breaking off a piece of muffin and feeding it to her. They continued to stare into each other's eyes and eat the muffins together until Haley broke their romantic silence.

"You know Nathan. This date has been wonderful. But all this has got me thinking. Since you like, remember every little detail about me I'm going to have to act like extra cute around you if I'm going to be embedded in your head for the rest of eternity."

"Eh, who says I'll remember ya that long?" He said jokingly.

"Nathan!" Haley said smacking his arm.

"Kidding! How could I forget a girl like you?"

"Right answer," she said smiling and then she got an idea. "Dance with me?"

"But there's no music Hales."

"I can take care of that," she said pulling both of them to their feet and then taking her iPod out of her purse. She put on ear bud in her ear, and the other in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Nathan started swaying, expecting a slow song to come on but was surprised when he heard what song was ringing through his ears.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

"Uh Hales, I love this song but… isn't it a bit fast for this moment?"

"I don't think so. I think this song is perfect for _us_," she stated continuing to slow dance with him and remembering what she had found before in his journal.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin all alone without a friend I know you felt like dyin', _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

After some thinking and remembering Nathan realized why she picked this song. "My journal," he whispered into her ears.

She took her head off of his chest and looked up into his eyes and giving him a nod. "I just found it today."

"I was wondering if you'd ever found that. Because I figured if you did we would have gotten together much sooner."

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

"Don't get me wrong Nathan, but I'm glad I found it now. Before things could have been rushed, but we took our own time. And you know what they say, the best things are always worth the wait," Haley stated looking into his eyes.

He looked down at her small face and smiled to himself. Joy overflowing his body that this girl he was holding tight in his arms was his. He couldn't take it any longer. He brought his head down and captured her lips into a mind-blowing kiss.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me. _

Their kiss continued as the song rang through their ears, until they stopped when the song too came to a close.

"Wow," Haley stated touching her lips.

"You could say that again," Nathan replied.

"Wow."

Nathan rolled his eyes at the cuteness of his girlfriend and the before he knew it the words rolled right off his tongue, "_I love you._"

_I know, I know I'm evil ending it like that. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what ya think!_


	22. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome and loyal readers. And now onto the million dollar question: Does Haley say I love you? Or doesn't she? You will soon find out..._**  
**

**  
Chapter 20**

Nathan stood in the courtroom the next day in anticipation waiting for the judge to utter the words "emancipation granted," but he never heard them. Instead he heard "you have three weeks to get a job and show me you can support yourself," all the while a smirk plastered across Dan Scott's face in the back of the courtroom. As his face contorted into sadness Nathan looked behind him and saw a pitying Haley searching his eyes.

_Haley_. The one person who will help him get through this. He looked down at the ring on his finger remembering the events of last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nathan rolled his eyes at the cuteness of his girlfriend and the before he knew it the words rolled right off his tongue, "**I love you.**"_

_At the hearing of these three mere words, Nathan saw Haley's face shoot up at him, a mix of emotions flashing through her eyes: happiness, confusion, compassion and fear to name a few. He looked at her waiting for an answer. And after what seemed like eternity she finally opened her mouth._

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No."_

"_How can you tell me no? This isn't a question. I'm telling you, I love you."_

"_No you're not telling me this. Because after the fiasco that happened with Chris I vowed to myself that I would only do things at my own pace. I would say I love you first, I would make the first kiss, I would be in control so I wouldn't be walked all over again," she said, her face serious._

"_Haley I know you were hurt by Chris but I'm not like him. And I won't take advantage of you. I know you're scared but you can't tell me I don't love you because of that."_

"_I'm not saying you don't love me Nathan. I'm just saying I'm not ready for all this serious stuff. It's too soon for this much emotion."_

"_If it's too soon then when is not too soon? I mean we have ages when things are 'not too soon' say driving at seventeen and legally drinking alcohol by 21 but when is it 'not too soon' to fall in love? They don't place a number on that because there is no wrong answer. Love has a time of it's own and whether you're seven, seventeen, or seventy you can be in love. And I'm telling you Haley James. I'm in love. I know we've only just started dating, but you know it's been running deep within our veins for a long time now. Your journal was just the last trigger to start it all."_

_Haley had tears running down her face as she listened to Nathan's words. She knew he was right. She'd been in love with him for a while now. There'd been many a time she'd almost slipped, once when she actually did, but was she ready to actually hand her heart over on a silver platter. Last time she did that they took a butcher knife and well, butchered it. "You're right."_

"_I'm right?"_

"_You're right. I love you Nathan. Have for a while now and I need to stop denying myself of it. I've just been scared. Scared to feel it again. Scared to be vulnerable. So there it is… I love you Nathan Scott. But I swear, if you break my heart I'll-"_

"_I won't break your heart, because I'll never allow myself the opportunity. I don't think you understand how much I love you."_

"_If it's half as much as what I'm feeling than it's a hell of a lot of lovin'."_

"_I bet I love you more Haley James."_

"_No way."_

"_Way."_

"_I don't think so, but agree to disagree?"_

"_Fine. Agree to disagree… kiss on it?"_

"_But of course Nathan," Haley said grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him towards her. He brought his head down towards her as she brought hers to him and their lips met instantaneously only to ripped apart a few seconds later. "I really do love you though. I want you to know that."_

"_Believe me Hales, I do," Nathan spoke breathlessly before pulling her into yet another mouthwatering, mind-blowing, over the park, reach for the sky kind of kiss. As they continued to discover the crevices of each other's mouth Haley felt something hard continuously poking her leg. A blush crept over her face, obviously thinking it was Nathan's 'little friend.' _

"_Someone's happy to see me," Haley said giggling and pointing down towards her leg._

"_What? **Noooo.**" Nathan said like that was impossible, a hurt look going across Haley's face. "No, I mean, yes of course that certain part of my anatomy is always happy to uh, see you, but it's not what you think. Can you go inside my pocket and grab it for me?"_

"_Nathan! You are an even bigger perv than Lucas! I will not give you your jollies."_

"_Fine, I'll get it," he said reaching to his pocket and pulling out a velvet box; laughing as he saw the embarrassment creep across Haley's face. "I never knew boxes were a new way of pleasure."_

"_Oh shut up!" Haley said hitting his bicep and laughing in embarrassment. She continued to laugh until she saw Nathan open it, a single ring sitting inside, her face then became contorted into shock and confusion. "Is that a-"_

"_-ring. Yes. Haley will you do me the honor of-"_

"_Nathan I'm only seventeen! I cannot marry you! I love you, and yeah I've daydreamed about us having a future but that was well, in the future!" She continued to ramble on until she saw Nathan just staring at her. "What?" She said all flustered._

"_Hales, I'm not asking you to marry me. That's too teenage primetime drama-y."_

"_Oh," she said looking more confused than ever._

"_What I was going to say is will you do me the honor of wearing my promise ring? It's not a 'there's no getting out of this bond' kind of ring, it's too signify you have my heart and that it will always be with you. It's also a reminder that even when I'm not there physically, I'm thinking about you mentally and will always be by your side… always and forever."_

"_Nathan I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you'll wear it."_

"_Of course, I'd love too. I just feel horrible, I wish I had one for you."_

"_Lucky for you I planned ahead and got one for me too," he said pulling another ring out of his pocket. He handed Haley the ring so she could look at it. On the outside it looked like a simple metal band, however on the inside it was engraved with the words "**Always and forever, Nathan.**." Nathan took the ring out of her hand and slipped it onto her middle right finger. She smiled down at it and then took the other ring from Nathan's hand that was engraved "**Always and forever, Haley.**" and slipped it onto his middle finger. He smiled at her and then leaned over and gave her a sweet innocent kiss on the lips._

_Haley sighed as he pulled back and then looked at him, admiring his beautiful face and caring eyes. "You're perfect you know that?"_

"_I'm far from perfect, but I try," he replied smirking._

"_You're perfect to me."_

"_And you're perfect for me," he said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him laying tender kisses on her jaw line, eventually leading to her lips._

"_I love you," they both said in unison, smiling after they said it._

"_As much as I hate to say this Hales, it's getting late. I should take you home," he said gently cupping her elbow and leading her out of the pizza place._

"_You're right, but just one thing before you go."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How the hell did you pull this off?"_

"_I pulled some strings… and I used to work here so the boss likes me."_

"_A man of power. I like it," Haley said giggling before getting into the car driving back to her house. Once they arrived Nathan opened her door for her and walked Haley to her door. He just stood there looking down at her as she fiddled with the newly placed ring on her finger._

"_What are you worrying about?"_

"_I'm not worrying."_

"_Haley, I know you too well. You're always worrying, including right now."_

"_Okay maybe I am."_

"_Well what is it Hales?"_

"_I'm going to sound like a baby, but Taylor's at the Keller's with Harley until tomorrow and well, I'm scared of being alone in this empty creaky house."_

"_Hales, there is nothing to be scared of."_

"_I just don't like being alone that's all… stay with me tonight?"_

"_Hales, I don't think we should do that just yet."_

"_Nathan, I'm not asking you to come in and have sex with me. I'm asking you to stay with me. Lay next to me and hold me, keep me company so I don't feet so alone."_

"_Well if you put it that way, then sure. Any don't worry. As long as you're with me and you have that ring on your finger you're never alone. My heart is always with you."_

_She blushed at him and then made her way into the house with Nathan in tow. _

_They climbed the stairs to her bedroom and then shut it behind them. After changing into her pajamas in the bathroom Haley pulled up the covers and got into bed, not noticing the fact that her journal was not where she left it. Nathan slipped into his boxers and a wife beater, then pulled up the covers and joined her._

_Haley turned her body so she could face him, instantly being met with his fierce blue eyes. She pulled him into a good night kiss which inevitable turned into another kiss, and then another, until they were having a mini make-out session. However, after a while they both pulled back tired, shared another "I love you," and went to sleep._

_Nathan however could not sleep considering his Court hearing the next day, so instead he spent his night watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and found himself smiling at her beauty. If this was how he'd spend his nights the rest of his life, watching Haley sleep, he would be a happy man. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Nathan was snapped out of his memory when a distressed Haley wrapped her arms around him. "Nathan I'm so sorry! Don't worry we'll get you that emancipation in three weeks, I promise."

"Thank you Hales," he said giving her a little squeeze and kissing the top of her head. He just held her in her arms for a few more minutes taking comfort in her familiar scent and the happiness she brought with her. This however was soon interrupted by none other than Dan Scott.

"Oh son, such a shame. Guess you'll have to stick with your good ol' dad."

"Good? No. Old? Yeah. Do I have to stick with you? Only for three more weeks. This is just a set back dad, I'm already out of your life. It just takes three more weeks to make it official."

"You'll never be out of my life Nathan," Dan said, his face becoming red and now just inches from his son.

"But I will dad. Once that judge grants me an emancipation we're through. I have no obligation to you after that and you don't have any to me."

"That's right son. I don't. So don't come crying for a place to live and money cause you won't get it."

"And I won't need it. Especially not from you."

"Yes you will. I can already tell you're going to make poor choices… look at the girl you got hanging onto you."

"Leave Haley out of it."

"Oh so you've got a name? I thought maybe since you're hippie parents just decided to skip town on you that they didn't even have the decency to name you."

"Dad, I swear to go leave Haley out-" Nathan began, taking a threatening step towards his father.

"Mr. Scott. Say all you want about me but don't you dare talk shit about my parents. Got it? You of all people have no right to look down on anyone, especially my parents, who by the way are a lot more loving then you."

"I see you like them feisty Nathan."

"Mr. Scott I would advise you to take a few steps back and then keep walking."

"What? Having trouble holding my pipsqueak if a son back."

"No, he's going to have trouble holding me back in five seconds."

"Fine, I'm not one to bicker any longer than I have to. See you in three weeks," he said giving a devilish smile before walking away.

"Hales, I'm really sorry about him," Nathan began apologetically.

"Don't apologize for him. If anything I should be saying sorry to you for having to live with that creature you're whole life. I mean, I knew he was bad, but I'd never actually experienced it. Your dad is pretty much the assy-est ass on the planet."

"I'm pretty sure he's the assy-est ass in the universe."

"That too."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We are finding you a job. I'm not letting you miss your second chance at this emancipation because you need it, _badly_."

"Whatever you say Hales."

"Exactly so let's get going I have an idea."

"See that's why I love you, you're always ready to handle a problem."

"Chyeah. As long as it's not my own," she said sarcastically. "But seriously let's go, I think I know where you can find a job." And with that she took his hand and led him out of the courthouse and onto the sidewalk where they began they're search for employment. Nathan needed a job and fast. There was no way Haley was letting him be attached to Dan longer than he needed to be.

_I know what you're thinking... Dan's an ass. And all I have to say is... yepp. How I loathe him! And haha, bet in the beginning you thought that ring was a wedding ring... nope! Maybe I tricked ya maybe I didn't, but it's too early for any of that yet. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and leave some really awesome reviews please! I love getting them, they make me warm and fuzzy inside lol._


	23. Chapter 21

_So you guys may hate be by the end of this chapter, or you'll like the little spice I've added. We shall see... (p.s. thanks for the reviews, as always!)_**  
**

**  
Chapter 21**

After hopping into Nathan's Yukon and pushing the seat up a couple inches, Haley began driving to their destination.

"Uh Hales, you sure you can drive this thing?"

"Nathan puh-lease, it's just a car."

"An SUV actually. And well, it's big and you're tiny."

"Don't worry lover, I can drive this thing."

"Alright, alright. Now tell me, where are we going?"

"We, my love, are finding you a job."

"And where will that be?"

"It's a surprise!" Haley exclaimed weaving in and out of traffic. After about ten minutes they finally arrived at their destination that should have been about twenty minutes away.

"Geez Hales. Who knew you drove like such a maniac?"

"I'm not a maniac, I just have little tolerance for slow drivers."

"Hales, you gave an old lady the finger."

"When she learns that the slow lane is the right one, not the left one I'll give her a thumbs up, okay?"

"Good because you're going to be meeting her again someday."

"What?"

"She was my grandma. Way to make a first impression."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Haley said getting flustered.

"Nope, I just wanted to see you squirm a little," Nathan said laughing as Haley punched him in the arm. "Ow! Geez, you got a lot of power for a petite girl."

"I have brothers remember?"

"This is true."

"They're also the ones who taught me how to drive."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yep, but anyways lets get you a job."

"And where might that be."

"Here," Haley said pointing to the building down on the corner of the street.

"Karen's Café?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep!"

"I don't know Haley. Karen's my aunt and she doesn't know about the whole emancipation thing yet. I don't know if she would support it."

"Maybe she will. I've heard her talk to your Uncle Keith every now and again when he comes in about Dan sometimes. It's never a good thing, so I'm guessing she'll help you out."

"We'll soon find out won't we," Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the steps to the café. The door open and closed with a little ring of a bell and Karen immediately turned her head towards them from behind the counter.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed coming over to give him a hug, "And Haley! I wasn't expecting you to come in till tomorrow."

"Hi Karen. Actually I'm just here to help Nathan with something. Can we uh, talk to you in private?"

"Yes of course," she said ushering them to the back of the café. "What is it?"

"You see Karen," Nathan began, "you know me and my dad don't exactly get along and he's not the easiest guy to live with."

"You're telling me," Karen muttered under her breath causing a smirk to come across both the teenagers' faces.

"And I'm sick of having too. So I'm getting an emancipation. The hearing was today and the judge gave me three weeks to find a job and show that I can support myself. This is where I need your help. Do you have a spot at the café for me?"

"Of course I do Nathan, but what about your mother?"

"She skipped town. Got sick of my dad's antics and ran away while on a business trip with some guy her company was working with."

"Nathan I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too Karen, but my life's been pretty great lately other than that," he replied smiling, wrapping an arm around Haley causing her to look up at him and smile.

"Well good for you Nathan… and Haley. And yes I'd be happy to help you out. When can you start?"

"Whenever."

"Well how about tomorrow? You can come in with Haley and she'll show you the ropes."

"Cool. Thanks Karen," Nathan said gleefully giving Karen a hug. "Ready to go Hales?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car I just have to talk to Karen real quick."

"Alright, I'll go get it started," he said, running out to the car.

"Thank you Karen," Haley said thoughtfully. "This really means a lot to him and to me."

"Anytime Haley. You're a special girl and he's my nephew. I'd do anything for either of you. I know what it's like to be under one of Dan's control trips. I just want Nathan to get out of it just like I did."

"And he's trying so hard. This job is just another step taken away from Dan Scott's grasp," Haley said looking at Karen. "I saw him for who he really was for the first time today and I'm doing all I can to help him."

"I know that Haley. You're great with him. And I can tell you really are in love. I've got to say, what you and Nathan have is special. Something I wish I had in high school and something I wish my son will find."

"Maybe he will someday," _but probably not with that ego of his_ Haley continued in her head. "Well, I've got to go Karen, Nathan's waiting. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Karen said waving. "And Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. That boy's heart is just as fragile as yours." And with that Haley just nodded, smiling at Karen's two cents and walked out the door towards the car.

Taylor was sitting on the coach watching Dr. Phil when she heard the doorbell ring. As she walked towards the door she saw a tall muscular figure waiting for her.

"Um, hello," she said to the middle aged man in front of her.

"Hi, the name's Dan Scott can I come in for a minute?"

"Okay," Taylor said motioning for him to come in, looking confused, but noticing his last name was that of Nathan's.

"You must be wondering why I'm here."

"Obviously, Mr. Scott."

"Please call me Dan. And I'm guessing your probably have already made the connection between me and my son."

"Yep, but you still have not told me why you're here," Taylor stated giving him a questioning look.

"It's about Nathan. You're sister has basically got my son wrapped around her little finger, but Nathan doesn't have time for that. He's got basketball to worry about, not needy little girls."

"Watch yourself that's my sister."

"And since when do you care about her? You slept with her last boyfriend and brought a child out of that, am I correct?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm just a man who's got a lot of connections. But all of that brings us to why I'm here. I notice you don't have the child here at your home."

"I can't really afford to have my child live with me at this current point in time."

"Well maybe we can change that."

"We?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Ms. James but we seem to have a lot in common. And I think if we collaborated we could both find happiness out of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what if I take care of all your financial needs so that you can keep your precious baby?"

"What's the catch Dan?"

"You have to do whatever it takes to split Nathan and Haley up."

"That's pretty twisted. Why do you want this so bad?"

"Because I want my son to make a good life for himself without any distractions. Because I think my son can do better than your sister and because without Haley my son will come crawling back to me."

"So let me just get this straight. If I break apart the lovebirds, you will pay for all my financial needs?"

"Yep. Every penny."

"Fine."

"So you'll do it," Dan said smirking.

"Yes, but no one can find out."

"You read my mind. Look's like I'm not the only twisted one huh?"

"I'm not doing this to spite Haley. I'm doing this for my son, so I can be in his life."

"Whatever you choose to believe," Dan said walking over to the door, giving her an evil smirk. "Nice doing business with you miss James."

"Yeah," Taylor said, filling a hint of regret in the pit of her stomach as she watched him walk out the door.

As Nathan turned onto Haley's street to drop off Haley he saw a familiar car pass by. "Was that my dad?"

"Don't be silly Nathan. Why would your dad be over here?"

"I don't know, you're right. I'm just a little out of it I guess," he said brushing it off. As he pulled into her driveway Nathan turned in his seat to look at her. "Thank you Hales."

"Nathan I just want what's best for you."

"I know, and that's why I'm thanking you. For being there for me today, for getting me a job, for just being well, you."

"I would do anything for you, you know that," Haley said leaning up and giving him a little kiss on the lips. Which of course turned into a couple more kisses. "I love you," she giggled.

"Always and forever," Nathan whispered into her ear.

"Always and forever," Haley stated before opening the door. "Bye Nathan."

"Bye Hales," he said smirking watching her walk up the steps to her house. "God I love that girl," he continued before pulling away.

"God I love that boy," Haley sighed leaning against the inside of her door.

"How's Nathan?" A voice said from the opposite doorway causing her to jump.

"Geez Taylor you scared me. And he's fine. Why do you care anyway?"

"Can't I care about my sister's boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause that worked out so well last time?"

"Touche my sister."

"Yeah. Right. Anyway I'm going upstairs to do my homework and pass out. Don't disturb me."

"I'll try my best," Taylor replied watching her sister walking up the steps. Haley looked so happy when she walked in the door; so happy it almost made Taylor feel a twinge of guilt on what she was about to do. _Almost_.

_Yeahhh, bet you weren't expecting the Dan/Taylor thing! And I bet you prob think Dan's even more of an ass now, and you hate Taylor even more. What can I say? I still have a few twists and tricks up my sleeve! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! And don't worry if you're thinking oh no Naley will be split up foreverrrr, because I mean, I love Naley, you love Naley, and this is a Naley story. SO have no fear, love always wins in the end! ;)_


	24. Chapter 22

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Life's been pretty hectic. Enjoy the rest of your Labor Day weekend and I'll try and update tomorrow for ya too! Leave some reviews on how you feel :). Thanks! And as always, reviews for last chapter were awesome. I think it's safe to say we all hate Dan and Taylor!_**  
**

**  
Chapter 22**

After school the next day Nathan walked to his car to find Haley already leaning up against it waiting for him. "You ready for your first day of work lover boy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Nathan you'll be fine. I mean seriously, if I, the world's biggest klutz can do it, then you can too."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides Karen's your family she'll go easy on ya!" And with that he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the café. Karen welcomed them both with open arms and then asked Haley to show Nathan the ropes. He would be the new bus boy and she of course was already a waitress.

"So basically I just get to follow you around all day?" Nathan questioned.

"Basically."

"Hmm… maybe this job isn't so bad after all," he stated a smirk coming over his face.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed, a blush forming across her face.

"What?" He asked innocently. Haley just rolled her eyes and pointed for him to clean the table in the corner. After several hours and the serving of numerous customers their shift was finally over, allowing them to walk out the door after waving a quick goodbye to Karen.

"So, how what'd you think of your first day Nathan?"

"Much better than expected."

"Of course, I mean what could be better than being my little slave following me around everywhere?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that I get to just watch my hottie of a girlfriend prance around and tell me what to do. You can be pretty feisty when you've got some power."

"Yes, me ordering you to put the coffee cups in the sink and wipe down the table is the epitome of power," Haley said causing them both to giggle as they walked back to the car. After finally getting back to her house and watching Nathan pull out of the driveway Haley smiled to herself. Work would be that much better now that Nathan would be around.

And it was, for the next week everything down at Karen's Café went much smoother and also allowed for some serious flirting to go down. Who knew a job could bring people who were already drastically close, that much closer. To Haley, things seemed perfect. She had Nathan by her side almost all the time except when he had basketball practice and all they did was cuddle, talk, or make out. Things couldn't be better. They were young and in love. Too bad for them, not everyone seems to think being young and in love is a good thing.

Nathan was walking out of his car the next week on his way to get Haley when he was startled by someone in the driveway.

"Hi Nathan," the figure said coming out of the shadows.

"Taylor? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going for a jog and I just happened to stop by."

"You were going for a jog?"

"Yes."

"In my bushes?" He questioned looking confused.

"Okay so maybe there was no jog and maybe I just came here to talk."

"Um, okay, but make it quick I need to go get Haley."

"Actually this has to do with Haley."

"What is it? Is she hurt? Is she okay?"

"Actually, she's fine. It's just, she told me some stuff about you and I wanted to know if you needed some consoling," Taylor stated, forcing a sympathetic look across her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hear your dad is a real hardass. You know, roughed you up in front of the team a bit. Is kind of an embarrassment to you. Oh, and about Lucas."

"Wait she told you all that?"

"She tells me everything," Taylor lied, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought she hated you."

"She's not that fond of me, but those were big burdens to hold and we both know Haley isn't a very strong person…"

"I thought she was."

"And I guess the key word their was thought," Taylor said smirking.

"Well, I told her not to tell anyone. Those were private thoughts from my journal, and well the Lucas thing. Did she really tell you that? Or are you messing with me?"

"You mean the fact that Lucas isn't really your cousin but a lovechild of Dan and Karen, meaning he's your brother?"

"Shit. She really told you."

"Nathan it's okay I won't tell anyone."

"That's besides the point. I mean, she betrayed my trust. That was my darkest secret and she goes and shares that. To someone, no offense, who I would never trust with anything and who I thought she hated."

"Nathan I didn't mean to start any trouble I just wanted to see if you needed someone to talk to," Taylor said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm. He immediately pulled his arm away from her.

"I don't need someone to talk to. I had Haley, but apparently she can't be the one for me to lean on like I am for her," Nathan stated, his anger rising. "I can't believe she told you."

"Am I really that bad?" Taylor said drooping her bottom lip for effect.

"This isn't about you Taylor, get it through your head. It's about me and Haley. Things have been great but now I've found out that she tells all my little secrets to you. Even the one about Lucas. I mean, they're not secrets anymore if everyone knows! I just, I don't know if I can trust her."

"Haley was always the one to spill the beans when we were little," Taylor said truthfully, leaving out the fact that she meant Haley would literally spill beans, not secrets.

"I don't need all this right now. Haley was the one I could confide in. She's my girlfriend. But now… well now I don't know what to think."

"I'm sorry Nathan," Taylor said placing her head yet again on my arm.

"Don't touch me. Just because I'm amazingly mad at Haley doesn't mean I'll cheat on her. I'm not Chris," he snapped pulling his arm away. "But do me a favor Taylor, I don't really want to see Haley right now so can you just drive her over in your car?"

"Yeah, no problem," Taylor said a devilish smirk going across her face.

"Thanks," Nathan stated hoping into his car and driving to Karen's.

It was four fifteen and Haley's shift started at four. "Where is Nathan," she whispered to herself, utterly confused as to why he had not shown up to drive them to their shift. After another five minutes she took it upon herself to just walk the several miles to Karen's. "Bye Tay, I'm going to work."

"Where's Nathan?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know, but I got to go," Haley stated before running out the door. It was five thirty when she finally got to the café, walking in the door looking a bit disheveled from her power walking with sweat dripping all over.

"Uh Haley, honey. Would you come with me to the back?" Karen asked, escorting her to the storage room.

"What is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about Karen?"

"Well you're an hour and a half late and you're a mess."

"Nathan didn't pick me up, so I had to walk here by myself, and then just my luck it drizzles for a little and well, let's just say me and puddles don't mix well. Do you know where Nathan is anyway?"

"He's well, here."

"He's what?"

"Here. He got here at four and has been bussing tables ever since. He even did a little serving when it got hectic."

"Why would he be here without me? This is our shift, he was supposed to pick me up," Haley said storming out of the storage room and searching the café for her boyfriend. She spotted him in a corner wiping down a table. "Uh, Nathan can I talk to you," she said in a very sharp tone.

"No," he stated not even making eye contact.

"Nathan please. Why are you acting like this?" Haley asked, utterly confused.

"I don't know you tell me. You seem to tell everyone else stuff."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well that sucks for you because I'm not about to tell you."

"Nathan I've never seen you like this before," she said following him to the kitchen where he began washing some dishes.

"Well there's a day for everything," he said sarcastically while viciously scrubbing the plates.

"Nathan please!"

"Please what? Huh Hales," he said looking at her in distress.

"Talk to me. Help me understand. Everything has been so perfect lately and now all of a sudden you stand me up and now you won't talk to me."

"Don't blame all this on me Haley. _You started it_," he said looking at her in anger.

"STARTED WHAT NATHAN? PLEASE WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT ME," she asked grabbing his face and forcing him to look her straight in the eyes.

"I can't right now," he said softly looking back at the sink beside him. At this moment Karen stuck her head into the back. "Hey you two, whatever is going on take it out back, you're scaring the customers."

"Sorry Karen," Haley said solemnly.

"And don't worry, there's nothing left to talk about right now," he said to her turning back to the dishes as she left the room.

"Nathan will you please just tell me what's the matter."

"You of all people should know what's the matter. It's happened to you before in fact.

"And what is that Nathan. Because I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she said, her eyes glassy.

"Trust."

"Trust?"

"Trust."

"What about trust Nathan? I mean, we both trust each other. Does this have to do with you dad?" She questioned, still in the dark about what was going on.

"No Haley, that's the thing. You betrayed it. I can't trust you," Nathan stated monotonously, his words repeating in her head as his eyes bored holes into her brain. And that's when he saw it happen. Haley James break, I mean really break. Tears were streaming and there was no turning back. She didn't even try to hide it she just stood there looking dazed and confused, her face a jumble of emotions as tears streamed down her face.

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Why not?" She said through sobs.

"You should know. And right now I don't feel like going down that road. Just leave me alone right now Haley. I mean it," he said with anger.

"Fine," she whispered almost so it was inaudible. "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," he sneered, his face now slowly breaking from anger into sadness.

"Then I will leave, but I honestly don't know what I did Nathan. I hope that sometime soon you will tell me. Because our love was perfect, until right now. This confusion. Let me know what I can do to fix this, I love you… always and forever."

"Well sometimes love isn't always enough," he mumbled as she left the room and the café. He stood by the sink placing his hands on the cool metal and just looking down into the drain. "What just happened?" He though to himself in disbelief, and it seems he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Um, Nathan," Karen said poking her head into the room. "What was that all about?"

He gave her a blank stare until he finally spoke, "Did you ever love someone so much that you think nothing will change it? That if you could just at that second choose to spend your life with hat person you would? That when you're with them you can't hug them enough and when you're without them you want to be?"

"Of course I have… with your Uncle Keith."

"Ah, but then have you ever had the carpet ripped out from under your feet sending you tumbling down to the ground with no return? To have that love betrayed and make you rethink everything about the person?"

"No, no I can't say I have."

"Well then I don't wish it upon you or even my worst enemy, because you know what Karen?"

"What?"

"It sucks."

"Oh Nathan," she gasped, wrapping her arms around him for comfort. It broke her heart to see this boy who was so young full of love and life crumble into a ball of second guesses. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't know if it will Karen, that's the thing."

"What happened Nate?" She questioned softly.

"Me and Haley have one very big thing in common. Secrets. I help her deal with hers and she helps me deal with mine. Somewhere along the way we fell in love and they became our little secrets. Things we couldn't tell anyone other than ourselves."

"Uh huh," Karen nodded, confused as to what the problem was.

"But she told someone. She betrayed my trust and has been sharing my deepest thoughts with her sister. A girl who is the last person you'd want to tell anything to because it would be the same as asking your principal to say it over the loudspeaker. She told her my deepest secret. A secret that doesn't even affect me as much as it can affect other people. I just, I feel betrayed. I've lost trust."

"Nathan," Karen stated giving him an extra squeeze, "things will work itself out. I'm sure there's an explanation for all that's happened."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I feel like hearing it."

"If you love her as much as you claim to then you'll listen," Karen said soothingly.

"What's the point if it will end in heartache? I thought Haley could be the one stability in my life. You know I have the disappearing mother, the embarrassment of a father, and nothing else. There was Haley but I don't know anymore."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Then go talk to her. This all could be an overreaction. Go see her side of the story and maybe you'll get a different perspective."

"You're right Karen. I let my anger get the best of me. I need to go talk to her."

"Go get her," Karen said patting him on the back.

"But what about my shift?"

"Eh, I'll call Lucas down. Just go get your girl."

Haley lay on her bed bawling when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away."

"Come on little sis, let me in," Taylor said soothingly.

"No."

"I've got cocoa and cookies."

"Fine," Haley said allowing her sister to come in. She took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked at the limp figure formally known as Haley that was lying at the other end.

"What's the matter Haley-bub?"

"Nathan. He totally pulled a Mr. Hyde on me today and won't tell me what his problem is. He won't even look at me. I just, everything was perfect yesterday and just lately in general with us but now he's this monster and I don't even know why. The weird part is he's blaming his action on me but I didn't even do anything to him."

"Haley I'm sorry," Taylor stated tucking a piece of hair behind her sister's ear.

"I just hope he'll talk to me soon. I'm so confused," Haley continued a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" Taylor questioned.

"Last time I was breaking down like this was when I found out about Harley and Nathan was the one to console me," Haley began, "and now I'm breaking down because of Nathan and you're the one consoling me."

Taylor managed to stifle a laugh as the guilt began to build in her stomach. Haley wasn't crying over Nathan right now. She was crying over Taylor yet again, she just didn't know it. It began to dawn on her what she was really doing to the lives of these two innocent teens.

"You're going to be okay Hales. With or without Nathan."

"I'm hoping with. Our relationship has been kind of whirlwind, but I love him. I mean, really love him. That's why this hurts so bad," Haley said the tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"Shh, Haley it's okay. Do you want to know why I've never really settled down with anyone?"

"Enlighten me," Haley stated sarcastically.

"Because I learned early on that if you just play with boys you spare yourself the heartache. You don't end up crawled up in a ball on your bed crying till there's no tears left."

"But what if the heartache is worth the love that came before it?"

"That's your decision to make not mine," Taylor stated. "But I'll go and let you sleep on all this. Maybe Nathan will come around."

"I hope so. Oh, and Tay?"

"Yes," she said turning around in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Taylor stated closing the door behind her. She continued down the hall to her bedroom picking her cell phone off the desk and punching in a number.

"Hello," a deep voice said on the other line.

"Dan I want to call it off. I just, I feel horrible."

"So I'm guessing you've drove a wedge between them?"

"Yes, but I can't do this to them. They're already a mess."

"Taylor I'm not paying for you to quit on me, I'm paying for you to get the job done. You want you kid to have a good life right?"

"Yes but I also want one for my sister despite what my actions say."

"Well I want one for my son too, and that's a life without your sister. So give me a good life for my son and I'll continue to provide a good life for yours."

"You can really be a bastard you know that?"

"No the bastard would be your son," Dan stated provoking her.

"You can't see me right now but I'm giving you the look of death."

"Glare at me all you want Taylor, I don't care. Just make sure my son and your sister break up and stay that way."

"You can't change fate Dan."

"No, but you can play with it. Prolong it."

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now."

"Bye-bye, and remember, finish what you started," Dan sneered into the phone before hanging up. Taylor took a seat on her bed, feeling extremely guilty at what she had just done. She had to choose, happiness for her sister or happiness for she and her son. The question was, which one was more important?

She was about to just crash from all the stress around her when she decided to go the bathroom first. As she walked down the hall to the bathroom she heard a light bang come from somewhere. She took a peek into Haley's room finding her sound asleep on the bed, but also a clatter of pebbles hitting the window. Taylor walked over to the window to see what caused all the racket and noticed Nathan standing beneath it.

Now was the final moment, she had to decide: happiness for Haley or happiness for herself and Harley…

_Yepp, so things are kind of going down hill and you're probably killing me for this chapter. I wonder what Taylor will choose, and I wonder what will happen with Nathan and Haley. Anyways, leave reviews and let me know what you think!_


	25. Chapter 23

_Don't hate me after this chapter... and don't worry... nothing is ever permanant until the true love wins out... Leave reviews so I know what ya think... _**  
**

**Chapter 23**

Nathan stood outside the James' home waiting for Haley to come out. He watched the door until it finally opened and he was greeted with a familiar face… too bad it wasn't Haley's.

"Hi Nathan."

"Taylor," he said cryptically. "You seem to be turning up a lot lately."

"What can I say," she laughed, Nathan's face remained like stone.

"I came over to talk to Haley, is she here?"

"She's upstairs but she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Can you please just ask her to come talk to me?"

"Nathan we both know she's a very stubborn girl and she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Fine, then I'll sit out here and wait for her till she does."

"Don't be so desperate Nathan, go home. Let her come to you."

"I'm not desperate. I'm fighting for love."

"What if it's not worth fighting for?" Taylor questioned.

"It is."

"Just go home Nathan."

"You James' are unbelievable!" He yelled before stalking off down the sidewalk. Taylor watched him for a little before entering back in the house. As soon as she closed the door she was greeted by a very tired and a very angered looking Haley.

"What did you just do Taylor?"

"Oh you're awake!" Taylor squealed.

"What the hell did you just do?" Haley said taking a step closer towards her sister.

"Nothing."

"You just sent my boyfriend away."

"You were sleeping I told him to come back later," Taylor stated nervously as she saw Haley take another step closer.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine don't."

"So tell me the truth, what the hell are you scheming now?" Haley said, her voice rising.

"Nothing." Taylor replied giving her a blank stare. And that's when it dawned on her, _scheming_. It's what Taylor does best.

"It was you."

"Wh-what?" She said nervously.

"You're the reason Nathan was being so weird today."

"What? No." Taylor replied trying to hide her fear.

"He said something about secrets… what the hell does that mean? Huh?" She said, a realization coming over her that caused her to run up the stairs.

"I don't know Haley, I really don't," Taylor yelled up the steps to her sister. And just as soon as Haley had gone upstairs she was back down looking more fired up than ever.

"Where is it Tay?"

"What?"

"The journal."

"I don't have your journal Haley. You keep that at an arms length at all times."

"Not mine, Nathan's," Haley stated, her eyes narrowing at her sister.

"Shit," Taylor mumbled under her breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem to not know a lot lately. Kind of surprising considering you're always ready to give me some lameass advice. 'Save yourself from the heartache.' That was classic. Well you know what Taylor? Screw you! Just because you mess up everything that's thrown your way does not mean you have to ruin my life! You had your chance, I was actually starting to forgive you, but do you know what?"

"What?"

"It's over between us. You're not my sister. I refuse to be related to such a monster," Haley seethed, not caring about the fresh tears pouring down her sister's face. "I'm going to go try and fix things with Nathan. And if you ever, _ever_, mess with me and my love life again, you'll wish you'd never known me Taylor. I mean it," she yelled before turning out the door.

Once she'd reach Nathan's she knew he wouldn't hear the bell and since his dad lived at the beach house she just left herself into the mansion and made her way up to his room. She opened his door to find him in his room staring at the ring on his middle finger.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Nathan stated coldly as Haley closed the door behind her.

"No, that was Taylor shoving words down my throat. I was asleep after some hardcore crying from our episode at the café until I woke up to see Taylor ushering you off our lawn in a huff."

"Listen Haley, I came over to apologize. I was a bit harsh in the café."

"Ya think?" Haley stated sarcastically, "I still don't know what happened by the way."

"Before our shift Taylor came over to my house asking if I was okay and claiming that you told her a bunch of my secrets that were for well, your ears only. I mean, she even knew about Lucas. When I asked her how she found out she said that you told her."

"She said that I told her?"

"Yep."

"God, why is my sister such a twofaced bitch!"

"I don't know Haley. But when she said that I felt betrayed. Like you stabbed my heart. I mean, I trusted you to keep my secrets, not spread them."

"Trusted?"

"Well, uh. I don't know how uh, how much I trust you anymore."

"Are you serious Nathan?"

"Well, I mean, how else would Taylor know…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Nathan I would never tell anyone; let alone Taylor your personal stuff. And that fact that you think I would really hurts."

"Listen Haley I…"

"She found out because she stole your journal from my room. She used it to her advantage for whatever sick game she's playing. But I'm done."

"You're done?"

"I can't deal with Taylor and her little games anymore Nathan. I need to get away."

"What are you saying Haley?"

"I'm saying that after tomorrow I'm booking a flight to one of my other sibling's houses and I'm getting away from Tree Hill for a bit. Too much bad stuff has happened here and I'm sick of having to be reminded of it, and having to go through it."

"But what about the good stuff Haley? What about me?"

"Right now Nathan, the bad is outweighing the good. I'm sorry."

"You still didn't answer my question Haley… what about me?" He said looking distressed.

She grabbed his hand and brought it over her heart. "Do you feel that Nathan? That is my heart racing, you do that to me. Why? Because you have my heart. But sometimes, giving your heart away isn't enough."

"What are you saying Haley?" Nathan questioned, his voice shaking.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I'm saying that if you love someone you have to set them free. And if they're truly yours they'll come back to you. I need to let you go right now Nathan. You don't need me an all my extra baggage. And I don't need to be a burden to you."

"You're not a burden to me Haley! I love you!"

"That's what makes this so heard Nathan. I love you too. More than you'll ever know, but I need to do this."

"You're going to leave all because of Taylor's stupid mind games?" Nathan questioned.

"No, I'm leaving to clear all the skeletons out of my closet. Taylor's latest scheme was just the icing on the cake. It was the last straw in the domino affect of my life. I need to leave Tree Hill for a bit Nathan. And I need to do it on my own. I've become too dependent on you and I've got to finally deal with all this by myself. I just… please don't contact me. Let me contact you. I love you Nathan, don't think I don't. We will find each other again whether it be a month or a year. We're not over."

"Haley I just…" he couldn't find the words. There was no way to describe this feeling building inside him.

"I love you Nathan and I'm sorry. Goodbye," Haley whispered leaning in to give him one last kiss on the lips before turning to leave out his room. She was almost out his front door when she heard footsteps at the stop of the stairs. She stood in her spot but the footsteps had stopped. She knew he was there watching her but she couldn't look back. It'd hurt too much and most likely cause her to buckle and stay in Tree Hill.

"I love you," she whispered, thinking he was too far to hear, but just as soon as those words left her lips he whispered words of his own…

"Always and forever," he stated into the emptiness, Haley's figure no longer in the house. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness that throughout all her doings, Haley had not mentioned their coveted 'Always and forever.' "I guess love isn't always forever," he mumbled to himself before going back to his room where he cried like he'd never cried before.

Haley entered her house after leaving Nathan's with her eyes swollen from the crying. She saw Taylor instantly run to her side but she pushed her away. "Get away from me Taylor. There's nothing you can do to change this. I didn't come here to forgive or even let you explain. I came here to lock myself in my room until tomorrow morning when I'll be leaving Tree Hill."

"You're leaving?"

"Yep, and you don't even get an explanation why, because you don't deserve it," Haley said trying to go upstairs but Taylor was blocking her. "Haley wait."

"Get out of my way," Haley said shoving her sister aside so she could get up the stairs, "and out of my life." And once she reached her room and locked the door behind her she laid on her bed and cried like she'd never cried before.

_Yes, I know this was a very sad chapter, but it was much better than last chapter if you ask me. And although Naley is on the rocks, they can never stay apart for too long. Have no fear! I've got to stir up some drama before the major major fluff begins. Expect to see in upcoming chapters a different side of Nathan which could be either good or bad, Haley trying to deal, and more of the whole Taylor/Dan scheme (possibly an ending to it ;) who knows yet!), but let me tell you... you're goign to love how Naley comes together again. This of something that goes along the lines of "the journal" which started this all. Not the exact same thing but I've got some cute tricks up my sleeve that I think you'll love! I hope my last chapter didn't scare some readers away. Have no fear, Naley will never be over for good! I love Naley and this story is a Naley... they will reunite again! Dorp a review please!  
_


	26. Chapter 23b

**Chapter 23b  
**

Haley knocked on the door as a tall brunette peaked into the window before opening it. "Haley?"

"Hey Quinn," Haley greeted as she entered the home of her eldest sister.

"Not that I don't love ya Baby James but what brings you to Jersey?"

"A bus."

"You always were a funny one little sis, but seriously," Quinn stated giving Haley a skeptical eye.

"Stuff went down with Taylor among other things and I just needed to get away. You said whenever I needed you that you were only a call or bus ride away. Well, surprise! Here's the bus ride away."

"I know Haley, I know. I just thought there might be a little more notice that's all. So how long are you staying?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I figure I can take up to two weeks off from school and then there is our Winter Break at the end of February, conveniently two weeks away so it could be up to three weeks. But it could also be less. I just need to clear my head."

"Two weeks off from school? Can you afford that Haley?"

"I'm ahead of everyone in my class by a year and a half due to the fact that I'm pretty much a loner and school obsessed. So two weeks of missed classes won't harm me."

"Fine, but after break you have to go back. Besides, what's so bad on a seventeen year olds plate that you need to 'clear your head'?"

"If only you knew Quinn."

"I've got some time. I mean it's a weekend so I won't have to work till Monday so if you feel like sharing I'm all ears," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks Q, but I kind of just want to lay down. Where can I stay?"

"Down the hall past my room I made a little guest room for well, guests. You can stay there."

"Thanks. And do me a favor?"

"Yeah Baby J?"

"Don't tell Taylor I'm here," Haley stated to her sister who just nodded in response.

She made her way to the small room at the corner of the house and made herself comfortable. And then when Quinn finally yelled that she was running out to the store Haley let herself cry. She cried for the cruelty of Taylor, and what on earth she had done to deserve someone so horrible in her life, let alone her own flesh and blood, but at the same time she cried for Nathan. For all the confusion she must be causing him right now and the pained look that is embedded in her brain when she told him she was leaving. It's not that she didn't love him. Because she did, more than he'd ever know. But it was the fact that she needed to get away and refocus. Everything had been so much simpler when it was just her, little Haley James. When she didn't need anyone. Now she's still the same person, it's just that she needed someone. She needed Nathan Scott. And she wouldn't forget that either. She just needed time to think and go back to the Haley James who was strong. Not the one who is weakened by her problems.

Nathan knocked on his cousins side door hoping he was home. Now that Haley was gone there was no one else to lean on. It's like how it was before he stumbled upon the infamous journal. After several knocks a tired looking Lucas opened the door.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he stated opening it wider for Nathan to come in. They hadn't spoken much since Nathan told him about his relationship with Haley.

"Hey man," Nathan said solemnly, something Lucas took notice of.

"What's the matter?"

"I've got some good news for you."

"Okay… then why do you look so sad?" Lucas questioned.

"Haley broke up with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry man."

"Really Luke? Cause you seemed really thrilled when I told you about us," Nathan stated sarcastically.

"Listen, a lot of the stuff I said I didn't mean. Me and Brooke were rocky at the time and I was just kind of pissed that the girl I had been trailing for a while totally looks through me and found something in you."

"Thanks I think?"

"Whatever man it made more sense to me. Anyway, looks like you're not the only one single now."

"You and Brooke broke up?"

"Last night."

"I'm sorry man," Nathan stated seriously.

"It's okay. It's kind of been a joke the whole time. We never really fit right."

"I got you man. But doesn't it still suck anyway. I mean, breaking up."

"I guess so, but now I'm free to prowl. And so are you," Lucas said perking up. "How about we hit up Tim's brother's party to night. I mean, we are both freely single and there are ladies lining up for us."

"For you maybe Luke, but I'm not like that with me. I loved Haley, and she loved me. I know it was a really short time but we connected and I'm going to wait for her. It feels like shit but I'm going to wait for her."

"Whatever you say man. You can still party though even thought you whipped, right?"

"I'm not whipped Lucas."

"That you are little cuz."

"Whatever. I'm not having this conversation with you. But yes I can still party. Just give me the time and place."

"Meet me here at eight and I'll drive us over."

"Alright man, peace," Nathan said before opening the door and leaving Lucas' house. Once he got home he picked up the mail and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on top of the pile was a postcard marked the day Haley left. He flipped it over to read more.

_Nathan,_

_I_

_- Haley_

"What the hell?" Nathan said confused. "I? She could say anything she wanted. Explain to me better why she left and all she has to say is I?" He continued to look at the postcard, utterly confused, but then stopped and walked upstairs to put it in the bottom of his sock drawer because the more he thought about it the more confused and frustrated he got.

After closing the drawer he decided to take a quick nap before the party so he wouldn't be tired from his lack of sleep lately, but before doing so he decided to give his Hales a call. He knew she told him not to, but he couldn't help it. He loved her whether she was ready to deal with that fact or not. After a couple rings he reached her voicemail, _"Hi you've reached Haley. Congratulations. Leave a message, bye."_

Haley was awoken on her bed after falling asleep from her crying fest by having her phone ring "Like You" of which Nathan had programmed for his ring tone. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she needed her time away. After a couple minutes her phone vibrated again alerting her of a new voicemail; from Nathan of course. This time however she couldn't stop herself, she needed to hear his voice.

"_You have one new message. First unheard message. Hi Hales it's me, Nathan. I uh, got your postcard. Don't really know how to respond. Please clue me in. Or better yet, come home. My court hearing is in five days, also known as this Friday. I'd love for you to be there. Always and forever. Bye."_

"Postcard?" Haley said confused. Nathan must have gotten something wrong. Her confusion however didn't stop her from shedding a tear and repeating the three most important words in her life into the darkened bedroom, "Always and forever."

_a/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP. Now about the postcard thing. Hope you like that idea because it's a storyline I'm going with, one of the several tricks up my sleeve but just to clarify it's not totally my idea to send these cryptic postcards. I read the book "Charmed Thirds" and something like this was used in it and I thought it would be good for my story. I tweaked the idea quite a bit but I got the idea of cryptic postcards from that book. Just throwing that out there so I don't get all the credit and ppl think I stole someone else's work lol. P.S. If you haven't read that book you should! Anyways, leave replies on what you think about my story and I hope you liked the much needed update!_


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After taking a nap Nathan got ready for the party at Tim's brother's place. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a polo and then made his way to Lucas'. When they finally arrived at the party it was obvious that all the girls were on the prowl since two of the hottest bachelors at school had become single again. Lucas was loving all the attention, Nathan however was another story.

"Yo dawgs, you finally made it! Whaddup?" Tim exclaimed from the end of the hallway.

"Hey man and newsflash: you're white!" Lucas exclaimed while laughing.

"Whateva, so you ready to hit up some hotties Luke?"

"Hell yeah," Lucas said eyeing the various woman around the place. "And our boy Nathan here is fresh on the market again too."

"Single and ready to mingle. I love it," Tim exclaimed. "You got rid of that tutor girl pretty fast huh Nate?"

"It's not like that man. We're technically broken up but we both have each other's hearts."

"Enough of this cheesefest. We're good looking guys, there are decent looking girls, there's beer, and we are at a party. No sulking tonight, just having a good time," Lucas said butting in.

"Whatever Luke, where's the keg?" Nathan said pushing through.

"In the kitchen," Tim called after him.

After finally getting himself a cup of beer Nathan found a Lazyboy to sit on. He wasn't really in the mood to socialize and there was one word that just kept tackling his mind. _I_. 'I,' he thought to himself. 'Of all the things should could have said to me and she sends a postcard saying I?' As Nathan sat there questioning the absurd postcard he began to get angry. I mean, since Haley broke things off he'd felt confusion and sadness, but never anger. Now however, the more he thought about it, the more anger he began to feel towards Haley as much as it pained him to do so. I mean, she barely gave him a reason and then she just vanishes for who knows how long. All throughout this time Nathan had continued to sit on the chair nursing several beers causing him to become quite drunk.

"Hey," a petite blonde said taking a seat next to him.

"Peyton!" Nathan slurred. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah it has," Peyton shrugged. "How are things with Tutorgirl?" She added sarcastically.

"Sucky actually," Nathan responded.

"Really?" Peyton questioned, suddenly intrigued.

"Yep. She dumped me and then left to who knows where."

"So she's out of the picture?"

"Um, I guess you could say that. Let's add her to the list of people who have abandoned me!" Nathan exclaimed, anger rising in his voice.

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"Nothing, nothing. So what is up with you Peyton?" He stated, taking another sip of his beer.

"Same old crap. Looking for a man really right now. I've had my eye on someone for a while now. Two people actually."

"And who might these mystery men be?"

"It's complicated but I'll tell you who one of them is."

"Tell me. Tell me," Nathan slurred. Obviously beyond tipsy by now.

"You."

"Me?"

"You," Peyton replied, sliding her hand on top of his then leaning in to kiss his lips. If he had been sober and not drowning himself in the pity and sadness of Haley, Nathan would have probably shoved Peyton off of him. However, he was now drunk and angry, and quite frankly didn't care about Haley. With that being said, Nathan leaned into Peyton's kiss and continued to make out with her.

After a while Peyton pulled away. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?" Nathan nodded in return. "My dad is at my house, let's go to yours," she continued pulling Nathan up and out to her car. After about five minutes they reached his house and stumbled out of the car and up his front steps. Nathan however stopped short in his tracks when he saw a small white postcard sitting in front of his door. He picked up the card and flipped it over.

_Nathan,_

_WISH_

_- Haley _

"I can't do this," Nathan stated sharply, as if he had becoming instantly sober from his findings.

"What?" Peyton replied in shock. She was not used to being turned down.

"I can't do this. Haley."

"What about her Nate? You're not together!" Peyton exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean she can't have my heart still."

"Damn. Little miss goody two shoes isn't even here in Tree Hill and you're not even her boyfriend still and yet she still has you on a ball and chain."

"What are you talking about Peyton?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're whipped. That you are not the confident jock we know and love anymore."

"Maybe I just want something more than living some meaningless arrogant superficial lifestyle. Maybe for the first time I found someone who accepts me for me. And maybe, just maybe I'm actually being Nathan Scott the person instead of Nathan Scott the jock or Nathan Scott the 'Dynasty.'"

"Nate I-"

"Save it Peyton. I've been noticing for a while now just how fake and deceiving our little group of friends is and I must say, I'm sick of it. I know you don't like Haley. So what, I've never been a fan of some people but that doesn't mean you have to be Miss Bitch to her."

"I have no-"

"Don't deny it Peyton. I've seen you do it and you've seen you do it."

"You've changed Nathan," Peyton said looking at her friend while shaking her head.

"For the better."

"I don't think so," Peyton said taking a step back towards her car.

"If it's for Haley then it's for the better."

"You mean the Haley that left town and broke your heart?" She snapped back.

"You don't know the whole story Peyton."

"Whatever. This was a mistake. Tonight. You and me." Peyton stated continuing to walk backwards toward her car.

"You're right. It was and I'm sorry." Nathan said truthfully.

"Me too, and not just about tonight."

"What else?"

"Haley. She's passing up something really special," Peyton continued before getting into her car and driving away.

"Yeah," Nathan mustered while walking into the house, postcard in hand. He went up to his room and grabbed the other one from his sock drawer. _I WISH_. 'She wishes?" Nathan thought. "She wishes what? She wishes we were still together. She wishes we never happened. She wishes things were different. She wishes what?'

"Only time will tell," he whispered to himself while placing the postcards back into his drawer. He then lay on his bed telling himself to be patient, she'll come around. However as he drifted off to sleep he was only half certain of that.

The next day at the café Nathan was cleaning tables when he was met by a distraught looking Lucas.

"Please tell me what everyone is saying is not true?" Lucas exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Nathan said looking confused.

"You turned down Peyton Sawyer. You know hot blonde. Our good friend."

"It's true," Nathan replied while continuing to wipe down the table.

"What the hell man? Why on earth would you turn that down?"

"_That_ Lucas is a girl. Peyton. But Peyton is not Haley. I didn't want to just use her for benefiting and then become disloyal to Haley."

"You have got to be kidding me Nate. Like Haley has been so loyal to you? I mean what is so great about her. She's not bad to look at but it's not like she's a super model or anything."

"You can be so shallow it is amazing Lucas. And I don't care what Haley means to you, it's about what she means to me. So we're not together, but she's coming back. And when she does I'll be waiting for her. I don't understand what she's doing or going through right now but I do know one thing. I think she's beautiful. Not hot, but beautiful. And she gets me. I mean, really gets me."

"Touching Nate really. But I'm sure there are other girls waiting for you who could 'get you' too."

"Not like Haley does. And I don't want other girls. I want Haley."

"I will never understand you man," Lucas said shaking his head.

"That's because you go after girls for all the wrong reasons Luke."

"Alright Dr. Phil. Whatever. Just let me know when Haley gives you your balls back. I've got to go. See you at practice tonight?"

"Yep."

"Peace," Lucas said before leaving the café.

Haley sat alone in the empty house while Quinn was at work just going over who she had become. She used to be Haley James the unique confident type. She didn't care about others. Now however she wasn't so sure. As she looked over all that had happened Haley came to the confusion that she has in fact, one of the most dysfunctional lives ever. Maybe she didn't have to do it all alone. Maybe she could lean on Nathan. She still however, needed to remember how to lean on herself. Do things she used to do. Things she loved to do. Music for example. Music had been a big part of her life until Chris, but why should she stop because of his and Taylor's mistakes. Music was a huge part of Haley James that had been missing.

With that being said Haley got up from her place on her bed and went into the hall closet. She'd stumbled upon the ratty old guitar the day before so as soon as she saw the case she pulled it out and brought it back to her room. As soon as she touched the strings the cords all came back to her. Before she knew it she was making a song up off the top of her head.

_Love's labor lost, before it began _

_I'm not trying to be clever _

_I'm just saying what I am _

_Oh, I'm turning over will _

_And I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made _

_Everything's fine _

_Everything's okay _

_Everybody loves a fool _

_Everybody walks away _

_Everybody walks away _

_Oh, my love _

_Oh alas, this has been such a sad affair _

_Such a sad affair _

_Well here I go again _

_I'm sinking in my faithlessness and fear _

_Everything's fine _

_Everything's okay _

_Everybody loves a fool _

_Everybody walks away _

_Everybody walks away _

_Oh, I'm turning over will _

_and I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made _

_I want to feel your arms around me _

_I want to know your love is real _

_I want to give you all you've given to me _

_But I'm still afraid to leave, to you_

By the end of the song Haley felt a mix of emotions. Happiness at how gracefully and easy the music came back to her, but sad at the fact that in the end it still came down to Nathan.

_Nathan_. The one word she couldn't seem to get off her mind. She knew she still loved him, and that she needed him. It's just at the same time she needed to be just Haley for a while. No distractions. There was a lot to sort out, especially dealing with Taylor, and she needed to do it alone. However, his court appearance was in three days and she was unsure if she would be able to stay away from Tree Hill during that. She had urged Nathan to go for emancipation and she wanted to make sure it was followed through. Only time would tell if she would return to Tree Hill in time. Only time would tell.

_a/n: Like it? Hate it? So-so? Love it? Let me know: ) And just for the record... Nathan was drunk when all that stuff went down with Peyton. He kind of forgoed everything he had said prior to Lucas because he was drunk and angry. He quickly snapped out of that bad chance once he saw the postcard though and realized Haley's it for him... I hope you guys don't think less of him. That wasn't my intention. Anyways, leave reviews and let me know what you think! Will Haley make it back ? We shall see!  
_


	28. Chapter 25

_Shout out to all who reviewed... you guys are awesome. And those of you who just read... well probs to you too:) As long as people read I'm happy... but reviews make me even happier. :) :)_**  
**

**  
Chapter 25**

It was the day before his court appearance and Nathan was just returning home from basketball practice. His dad of course had shown up, making practice just that much more unbearable, but hopefully after tomorrow he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore because Dan would be cut out of his life for good.

As he walked up the steps to his front door reading the mail he saw that that there was yet another postcard from Haley, just like there had been the past two days when he received the words "Always" and "and". He flipped the postcard over to read what it said.

_Nathan,_

_FOREVER_

_- Haley _

After reading the latest postcard he went upstairs to yet again put them all together. I WISH ALWAYS AND FOREVER. He'd since caught on after the first couple that these little one-letter postcards would end up spelling out some meaningful sentence. He just had no idea what. And it confused him that Haley would send something like this especially since she could easily spill her feelings out into paper. He had expected long letters from her explaining herself… not cryptic postcards. As much as he loved receiving them because they were his only contact with Haley (he still didn't know where she was), he got frustrated at the same time. Wanting to know what they meant and wanting more of an explanation then just a few words. He hoped however, that soon Haley would come back. His court date was tomorrow and he hoped she would be there for him. Something however in the pit of his stomach told him that might not happen.

The next day Nathan anxiously waited for three o'clock to come. It was only about noon and yet he couldn't get his emancipation hearing off his mind. He figured a postcard from Haley would be something to calm him down so after checking the mail for about the nth time that day he finally saw her postcard had came.

_Nathan,_

_WAS_

_- Haley _

As had become his routine, Nathan ran upstairs and put all the postcards side by side. I WISH ALWAYS AND FOREVER WAS. "Was what?" Nathan yelled into the silence. He needed to see her. He needed _her_. And he prayed to God that she showed up today…

Later that afternoon Nathan sat in the courtroom waiting for his case to be called to the stand. Throughout the cramped courtroom filled with people there for various cases he could see the familiar faces of Lucas, Karen, and Keith, as well as that of Dan. However, much to his dismay Haley was nowhere in sight.

"Nathan Scott please come to the stand," the judge beckoned, ready to start the case. "I spoke with you three weeks ago is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Nathan replied from behind his podium.

"And I gave you those three weeks in between to find a job and show you can keep yourself a stable lifestyle, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, explain to me what you have done to fulfill my requests," the judge continued.

"I have already secured a home, the one a grew up in. My father no longer lives there, the same for my mother so I live there. And as far as finding a job, I work at Karen's Café in Tree Hill. I received the job the same day as my last appearance and have been working there approximately four days a week."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Yes, hold on one second," Nathan said as he sorted though his papers before handing something to the judge. "This is the slip from my most current paycheck indicating how many hours I have worked thus far and what I have earned up till now also."

"I see. Now Mr. Scott. While this is a stable job, I'm not sure your pay will be able to cover all the costs of living you will be forced to pay."

"This is not the only money I have to pay for my expenses. My mom has been putting $100 in an account for me every month since I was born. I've had access to this account since I turned sixteen and there is another trust fund made by my mother's father which I can receive one I turn twenty-one. So, as you can see I am financially stable."

"Interesting Mr. Scott," the judge said looking over Nathan's file and contemplating on what to do.

"After looking over your file and your financial stability it seems to me that you are fit for emancipation. My only concern however is how fit a seventeen-year-old male is at keeping his life together on his own. So while I am granting you emancipation, you are also being put under probation for three months. If after those three months we find you in no trouble legally then your emancipation will be finalized and you will be emancipated officially without probation," the judge stated raising his gavel to officially emancipate Nathan and end the hearing.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from the audience before the judge could hit his gavel. Then from the midst of the crowd a tall dark haired man appeared.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nathan questioned angrily before being brushed off by his father.

"You honor, my son spoke before about having a house to live in. However, once he is emancipated my wife and I have no legal obligation to provide for him, correct?"

"Well, legally no. Ethically…" the judge began before being cut off.

"Well since the house belongs to my wife and I, it would seem that Nathan would no longer have a right to live there if he became emancipated, correct?"

"This is true Mr. Scott," the judge began before being cut off once again.

"Wait!" Someone else yelled from the very back of the room. They had slipped in before unnoticed, hoping to exit just as invisibly but they could not let Dan Scott mess this up for Nathan. And then just as Dan had appeared, a petite girl with auburn hair came to the front of the courtroom.

"Haley," Nathan said in shock, his mouth open.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Dan muttered beneath his breath.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Scott," Haley replied as a shocked look came over Dan's face. "Excuse me Judge…"

"Maguire. Judge Maguire," the judge continued for her.

"Judge Maguire my name is Haley James. And I have been helping Nathan along with his emancipation. In getting ready for this I looked at every possibly angle that could refrain him from receiving emancipation, the regards of where he is living being on of them. While Mr. Scott here keep referring to the house as his own, technically it is not. I did some digging and it seems that this house is not even in Dan Scott name but rather a Mr. Joseph Lee, Nathan's grandfather," Haley stated confidently trying to ignore the questioning and shocked stare of Nathan.

"Your honor, the house my be in Joseph's name but that was only because I needed a little help while starting my new life with my family and my own business. Once I earned enough however I paid him back ten fold."

"This is all nice Mr. Scott, the house however is still in Joseph Lee's name. Not yours. You may have been living there but you don't own it," the judge remarked.

"Deb's father died several years ago so it no longer belongs to him anyway. It belongs to my wife. It was left to her in the will."

"Interesting Mr. Scott. Is your wife here today?"

"No she is not."

"And do you know where she can be reached?"

"No I do not."

"I see. So she can't come here and acknowledge the fact that she does not feel Nathan should continue to live in the home."

"That is correct your honor."

"Well then, until she can speak to me and verbally request Nathan to not live there anymore this emancipation can still go through," the judge said smirking at a frustrated looking Dan Scott. Haley in the meantime had found her way back to the darkened corner of the courtroom, waiting to make her quick exit.

"I have an additional request for you Nathan however. Within your three probation months your must find yourself another place to stay so that if for reason your mother revokes your privilege to stay at your current location it won't affect you."

"Yes sir," Nathan replied happily though only half concentrating while the other half of him tries to find Haley.

"Okay then. Court adjourned," he replied hitting down his gavel.

As soon as Nathan heard the crack of the judge's gavel he immediately got up pushing past his dad in search of Haley. However, as he looked throughout the courtroom and then outside, she was nowhere to be found. It was as if just as suddenly as she had came, she'd gone.

Nathan sat on the courtroom steps pondering what had just happened. He was now emancipated. He had no more ties to Dan Scott; no longer had to listen to him anymore. And Haley, the one who helped him start this all had come to see it finish. Where she was now, he only wished he'd known. It was then that a realization came over him. As much of a relief it was to finally be out of the grasp of Dan Scott, it was also a revelation. Because now, for the first time, Nathan Scott felt lost. He thought at the end of this all he'd have Haley told turn to, but now he was just alone. His security blanket was gone and he was left alone.

Nathan Scott was lost.

So as he continued to sit on those steps Nathan said another little prayer, something he rarely ever did, hoping that maybe, sometime soon, Haley James would come back to him. Because then, and only then, could Nathan Scott be found again.

_a/n: There you have it. Nathan's emancipated whoo! And Haley came, but is she staying or going to Jersey to visit Quinn for a bit longer? We shall see... Leave reviews and let me know what ya think! Peace & love, Katie_


	29. Chapter 26

_Thanks so much for all your reviews! I can't say that enough. :)_**  
**

**Chapter 26**

After helping Nathan out at his court appearance Haley made a quick exit from the courtroom and Tree Hill, or at least she tried. When she finally arrived at the train station to take a direct route back up to New Jersey to stay at Quinn's, Haley learned that all trains heading to the metropolitan area were delayed a day due to a Labor Strike.

"Great, just my luck," Haley muttered under her breath. As much as she wanted to see Nathan, she needed to keep her head focused on herself, and getting caught in Tree Hill, the place you're running from does not help that. As she racked her brain on places to stay, canceling out both Nathan's house and her own, Haley finally realized someone she could stay with. With that thought in mind she turned on her heel and made her way out the door.

When she finally hailed a cab, she found herself twenty minutes later on a doorstep ringing the doorbell. Finally after what seemed like forever a familiar face opened the door.

"Ohmigod, Haley?" the girl squealed in excitement.

"The one and only, G!" Haley exclaimed back to her friend. "Sorry to just barge in here on ya."

"No, no. It's quite alright. Just uh, what brings you back? I thought you said it'd be a couple weeks. I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything."

"Actually I'm only back for today. I went to Nathan's court appearance just to make sure he got his emancipation, and I was going to head back home but my train is delayed till tomorrow."

"So you're not back for good?" GiGi stated solemnly.

"Not yet, but I might be coming home sooner than I think," Haley stated. "I just, I need to clear my head, ya know?"

"I know what it's like. But, what exactly do you need to clear your head about? I mean I never exactly understood why you left."

"It's a long complicated story that I don't want to relive. Let's just say Taylor is a manipulative bitch out to ruin my life."

"I'm sure that not true Haley," GiGi said sympathetically.

"Oh no, it is." Haley stated in a huff.

"I guess I'll take your word for it then. Why don't we move your stuff…" GiGi began. "Wait where is it?"

"I don't have any. Remember I was planning to head back home."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, good thing for you I have like a freaking drawer full of all the clothes you've left at my house from various sleepovers," GiGi stated giggling.

"I knew me being a slob would come in handy!" Haley said laughing as the two girls walked up the steps to GiGi's room. For the next two hours the girl spent some time catching up. It felt good to Haley to just laugh like she used to. And it felt, for the first time in a while that she was getting back to the old Haley.

When the twosome finally ran out of topics to talk about GiGi got in the mood to bake a cake so she excused herself to do that while Haley decided to just relax in her friend room.

Once she flopped on the bed for fifteen minutes, Haley decided to riffle through GiGi's closet finding her guitar from freshman year that GiGi got for Christmas but never had the chance to use. After tuning it, Haley began singing whatever song came to mind, something she had become accustomed to once she reestablished her love for music. As she sang, her voice carried throughout the house bringing peace to everyone's ears. GiGi smiled in the kitchen as she heard her friend belt out lyrics, something she had not enjoyed since the dreadful Chris Keller…

After getting up from his spot on the courthouse steps Nathan began to wonder around Tree Hill. He should be happy, being on his own. But to him, what was being on your own if you had no one to share it with? Yes, he had his friends, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't _Haley_. It was then that it dawned on him, Haley could not have gotten far. There were only two ways out of Tree Hill, the train station or car. She doesn't have a car so her only other option is the train station, but he overheard someone on the steps saying most trains were delayed. Besides all that, he had this feeling in his stomach that Haley was still here. The only question was where…

Haley had just finished playing some of her favorite songs when she began to sing the most recent song she'd written.

_Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard_

_The heartache was pouring in like rain_

_I didn't mean to show I care_

_Honestly I didn't mean to laugh so loud_

_But it just sounds so absurd to_

_Say that you want me_

_Say that you need me_

_after everything I've done_

_Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I just thought that maybe now_

_We'd have better luck the second time around_

_Its always better the second time I hear_

_Find me in the evening when you're ready to dance_

_And I will take you to places_

_where you never thought you'd have the chance to love_

_Love, Love is all we have_

_I will run myself in circles here without you _

As she neared the end of the song she heard an incessant tapping and stopped abruptly. It was coming from the front door but soon stopped once GiGi opened it. Haley stood at the top of the steps waiting to see who it was. But in her gut she knew… _it was him_.

"Uh, Na-Nathan," GiGi spit out shocked.

"Hi GiGi," he stated anxiously looking past her into the house.

"Wha-what are you do-doing here Nathan?"

"I know this is a long shot, but is Haley uh, here?" He pleaded.

"Actually she-" GiGi began before peering up the steps to her second floor where she was greeted by a frantic looking Haley mouthing the words 'no', "-she uh, hasn't talked to me since she left. She needs her space and being the _wonderful, gracious, caring and selfless_ friend I am, I'm going to give it to her," GiGi continued stressing her traits so Haley could here.

"Oh," Nathan stated looking disappointed. "I've looked everywhere else in Tree Hill and this was my last stop. She's definitely not here?"

"Nope, wish she was. But she's not," GiGi stated starting to close the door.

"Hey, one last question. Do you uh, happen to play guitar?"

"_Me?_ No are you kidding. I can't even perfect the kazoo!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, cause I swear I heard a guitar coming from your house," Nathan stated giving GiGi a curious look.

"Oh that was uh, my uh, Sheryl Crow DVD," GiGi stated nervously hoping he wouldn't press anymore on the subject.

"She has a DVD?"

"Yep."

'Good to know, I'll have to get it for Haley. She's like her favorite," he stated caringly as he turned back towards the sidewalk.

"Hey Nathan?" GiGi called to him before closing her door.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry about Haley."

"Yeah, me too."

"She'll come around, you'll see. She let you in a lot further than I've seen her let anyone in for a while. Even further than me. Just don't lose hope, okay?"

"I'll try not to. I just don't know how long I can last."

"Goodbye Nathan," GiGi replied, closing the door behind her, then looking up the steps to a sad looking Haley. "You're breaking that boy's heart you know?"

Haley remained quiet, staring at her friend knowing she was right, before turning back to GiGi's room where she could finish her song, tears streaming down her face in the process.

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you_

_but the memories keep flooding back like tears_

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

_Oh, I've tried and tried_

_And I just can't hide from your love _

When she was finished Haley looked up with her tearstained face to see GiGi standing in the doorway. "You do realize that every song you sang has been about Nathan?"

"What? Has not," Haley stated, her face getting red.

"_I didn't mean to fall in love, oh I've tried and tried and I just can't hide from your love?_" GiGi swooned. "Who else could that be about other than a tall, dark haired, muscular, good looking, amazing…"

"Okay I get the picture G. So what if the songs are about him? I never said I didn't love him anymore."

"I just don't understand why you keep pushing him away when it's perfect you guys are well, perfect for each other. I mean, until the other day you were jumping for joy after he gave you that little ring, which I notice it no longer on your finger."

"I just, I need some time for me. I want to go back to the old Haley James. The confident one, the one who could hold her own. Not the one who needed to lean on someone just to keep her head afloat."

"Haley James. You have got to be kidding me," GiGi said taking her friend by the shoulders. "You are the strongest girl I know. I don't even know the half of what you're going through or been through but all I can say is that from what I know you've dealt with you are a lot stronger than me. You honestly think you've changed? You haven't. You're still that spunky know-it-all girl I befriended back in the day. The only difference is that you're in love. And do you know what happens when you fall in love?"

"What?" Haley said looking GiGi in the eye.

"You finally find someone who you can share everything with. Because you're no longer a whole, but a half of something much bigger and more beautiful. So what if you need to lean on Nathan? So what if he helps you along the way. That's what you're supposed to do. And that's what you do for people you love. You help them. Because you want good things for them more than you want them for yourself."

"But-"

"Haley there are no buts. I think you're just afraid. Afraid that even though you love Nathan and he loves you back that he's going to do what Chris did, which is cheat on you."

"I think you're right," Haley whispered, finally revealing what has truly been on her mind.

"I know I'm right Haley," GiGi stated while enveloping her friend in a hug. "But do you know what you have to do instead of run away?"

"What?"

"Stick it to Chris and show him that your love life is not ruined because he's a jerk. Fight for your love as much as it scares you. Because things like love don't come around often. At least, not a love like yours and Nathan's."

"Who knew you were like yoda or something?"

"What can I say, I'm just perfect," GiGi joked causing both the girls to giggle. "But seriously, does this mean you're going to come home now Haley?"

"Yes, but in a couple days. I need to pack my stuff up and settle some things first."

"So when can I expect you to grace my presence again?"

"I'm not sure, but soon. Don't worry G, I'm tired of running."

"I'm glad, because I miss you."

"I miss you too GiGi," Haley stated before an odd look came over her face. "Do you smell smoke?"

"My cake!" GiGi laughed as both the girls ran down the steps to the kitchen, joking around like old times. That is what Haley wanted. To be her old self again, and it seems that she had found herself again, at least most of her. The only part missing was an ache in her heart which she would soon find would only be filled by none other than Nathan Scott.

_a/n: Don't worry guys, like Haley said, she's coming home soon. Aka next chapter or the one after that. And don't worry it'll be a spiffy way of coming home too. Not just a bye I'm going back to Tree Hill kinda thing. I'm going to spice it up and you people who are dying for your Naley to reunite, which is well, all of you, will most probably like it! Have no fear, Naley is coming back and you will learn about the postcards. Don't think I've forgotten! Until next chapter, adios. & leave some love!_


	30. Chapter 27

_Thank you guys so much for the awesome, sweet, fabulous, fantastic, amazing, and any other synonym of these words, reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter:) _

_ Also, _punkturnedwriter, _sorry I couldn't answer you, you're signing your reviews anonymously... so I'll just answer your questions here: _

_a) About the postcards... read this chapter and your answer awaits! _

_b) Will Lucas reform in this fic? I'm not sure. Honesly, this story is a Naley so I wasn't focusing that much on Lucas' struggles. However, the more I write the story, the more I've been incorporating other characters like GiGi and Lucas. So I've been toying with showing some changes and things Lucas is going through. By the end of this fic (and to answer your question.. I have no idea how long that will be) I don't think Lucas will be the jerk he tends to be right now. I'd like to end his character on a good note. However (man there's a lot of howevers to this question!), I've been thinking about doing a sequel (after the nowhere near yet end of this story) dealing with stuff I can't inform you of of course (but let me assure you it will indeed involve a journal... I just can't get enough of writing those entries and stuff.. it's fun and unique!), and in that story I've been toying with the idea of Lucas finding out he is Dan's son. I have yet to decide if that will be part of this story or a sequel should (and I probably will) choose to do it. So, if we do not see a reinvented Lucas in this story, although I hope to do that... definately expect one in the sequel (which I'm planning on doing)._

_Now people, don't worry this story is nowhere near it's close! I was just answering some questions. There are still many more chapters to come :). This story springs idea in my head like no other. It's amazing and I love writing it. Alright, enough of my ramblings... here's the chapter!_

_P.S. Sorry I like posted this chapter 3 times. I'm trying to get the dividers to work so this chapter isnt one big mush of scenes. Now, they finall are... so here is Chapter 27 finally! YOu know what they say... third times' the charm!  
_

**Chapter 27**

The next day, after saying goodbye to GiGi early in the morning to catch a train up to New Jersey, Haley walked through the front door of Quinn's house. "Q, I'm home!"

"Baby James!" Quinn cooed. "I was worried when you didn't come home yesterday."

"Damn strikes kept me in Tree Hill overnight. It was good though because I got to catch up with GiGI."

"Oh GiGi, how is she? I remember when you guys would run around in your little diapers singing to like, Spice Girls."

"Um, Quinn. I highly doubt we sang Spice Girls while we were still in our diapers."

"Okay so you're a lot younger and the years kind of mesh together. Whatever, I just remember you kids' friendship from your wee years."

"Um, thanks? Anyway, GiGi's fine."

"That's good to here. And did you see that little boy toy of yours?" Quinn asked cocking an eyebrow at Haley.

"Briefly. And he's not my boy toy."

"Whatever. How'd that go?"

"Well, technically we didn't talk. I just helped him out at his emancipation hearing."

"But you didn't talk?" Quinn stated, utterly confused.

"Well, I wasn't even going to let him know I went down there in the first place but then his dad chimed in and I just, you know had to defend him."

"That's my little Haley. Always standing up for what she believes. But I still don't understand why you didn't talk to him."

"Let's just say I made a quick exit. I didn't want to deal with the turmoil that comes along with Nathan Scott."

"Ah, so the boy has a name. And turmoil? What turmoil? Is he like, the reason you came to spend some time with little old me?" Quinn inquired, peering at Haley's stressed face.

"Not really."

"Care to share who is?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, if you'll finally tell me."

"Taylor."

"Taylor as in our sister Taylor?"

"Taylor as in the sister who has royally screwed me over every chance she's had my whole life."

"I'm sure that's not true. I mean, I remember her always knocking down your little block towers or ripping of the heads of your Barbies cause they were ugly, but that was just little kid stuff."

"How about sleeping with my then boyfriend, getting pregnant by him, hiding it, and then forcing the break up of me and the one person I've come to love and feel completely myself around," Haley said in a huff, her anger rising at the memories of Taylor.

Quinn sat there for a moment, her jaw open, processing what had just been said. "No, that, that can't be true."

"Yes it can Quinn."

"But, but Taylor. Yeah she's done some deceitful things before but nothing ever, nothing ever _this_ extreme," Quinn stated, staring at the floor.

"I didn't think she'd be capable of this either. But then it happened to me, and poof, all my faith in Taylor was lost. She's a bad person Quinn, as much as it pains me to say it."

"But how? When? Does this mean I have a nephew? What? I don't… I don't understand. Who else knows? How long ago did this happ-" Quinn questioned out loud until Haley finally cut her off.

"Do you really want to know how this all went down?"

"Yes Haley. Tell me everything," Quinn pleaded.

"Okay, then do you have some time?"

"Yes."

"And do you have some tea?"

"Um, yes."

"How about tissues?"

"Yes."

"You make the tea, I'll get the tissues. Meet me in my room it's going to be a long night," Haley sighed getting herself ready to tell Quinn the emotional story starting with her though-it-was-love-turned-hate relationship with Chris Keller, to her almost perfect relationship with Nathan. Both of which were brought to an end by none other than Taylor James.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke up the next morning a mix of feelings. He had of course, the night before drank quite a bit, both celebrating his emancipation from his family, but also drowning his sorrows of Haley. He turned to the clock beside his bed and looked at the time, the red lights radiated a glow flashing the numbers 12:30. Deciding he slept late enough, Nathan decided to get out of bed, pulling the covers off him but then stopping as someone barged their way into his room.

"Dude, you look like ass," the blonde headed boy mocked.

"And you are an ass," Nathan remarked back at Lucas.

"Somebody's still a little woozy from last night."

"Who said I drank last night?" Nathan snapped.

"Nathan have you looked at yourself and you're room. Beer bottles don't just empty themselves and then disperse themselves to various places in your room."

"Whatever man, so I drank a bit. It's not like you've never done it before."

"Very mature Nathan. Turn things around so it's against me."

"I'm really not in the mood Luke so if all you're going to do is like interrogate me then you can leave," he remarked pointing to the door.

"Actually believe it or not, I did have a reason for barging in on you."

"Not. You take pride in ruining my sleep," Nathan joked.

"Well besides that. I came over to whip your ass into shape."

"I work out like everyday Luke, I don't need more training."

"I mean ass in the figurative sense. Sure you're physically in tip-top shape but emotionally you're a wreck. You need to let go Nathan and stop moping around."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. Ever since Haley left you've been like this mopey baby. Kids are talking Nate. You can't keep walking around like a zombie. One of these days you're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that you guys weren't meant to be. Besides, it's not like you had some epic love story. You went out for what, a couple weeks?"

"Lucas you really know nothing about what went on between me and Haley. Things started much more before we actually started dating. And it was different with her. She meant something real to me, and she gets me."

"Ok so she gets you. Whoop-de-friggen-do! I'm sure other people can too if you just give them a chance. Something you can do when you stop laying around in your pity."

"Lucas I've told you before and I'll tell you again even though it seems that you don't grasp the concept. I don't want other girls. THEY DON'T GET ME LIKE HALEY. I want Haley, and I'll wait for her as long as I have to no matter how bitter or lonely I get."

"You'd rather be bitter and lonely, waiting for a girl who 'gets you," then be happy and comforted by tons of girls who will gladly be willing to get to know you," Lucas questioned.

"Yes. Because unlike you, I like to get to know a girls heart. I love the physical stuff, don't get me wrong, but I love a girl's heart more."

"This, is where we differ my friend."

"I know, that's why things didn't work out with you and Brooke."

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Lucas questioned angrily.

"You liked her for her body not her. That's why you were drooling and hitting on other girls even with Brooke right there."

"Yeah bu-"

"There are not buts. You can't love some one yet still be unfaithful. That's not love it's convenience."

"So maybe you're right Romeo, but maybe not all of us are cut out to be hopeless romantics like you."

"You're right Luke. When you're a hopeless romantic like me only the strong survive."

"And you think you're strong?"

'I'd like to think so."

"Then man you have never felt one of your punches," Lucas joked causing Nathan to well punch him playfully in the arm while laughing along with him.

"Ass," Nathan muttered while still laughing.

"What can I say? But enough of our deep talks; it seems like that's all we do anymore. I came here for more reasons then just trying to drag your ass out of bed and stop your crying."

"I don't cry," Nathan stated seriously.

"Not the point. Back to what I was saying… you are emancipated now."

"Yeah I know."

"And you need to find somewhere to live within three months."

"Yeah…"

"And I need you to find it sooner that that…"

"Yeah… wait what?"

"Hello Nathan, championships are coming up soon and this would be a perfect place to party," Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh no…"

"Look, before you say anything, we're doing this for the good of you. The party is just a second incentive. Because really, apartments come and go quickly and it would be bad if you were homeless by the end of the three months."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really broken up at the fact I could potentially be homeless," Nathan mocked.

"Okay so the party may be a little more impor-"

"Lucas!"

"Sorry Nate, you know I love you cuz."

"Whatever. So what places did you have in mind to look at?"

"There are these new apartments for rent over near the Rivercourt."

"Really?" Nathan said intrigued.

"Yep. They're pretty nice too and in walking distance of our beloved Rivercourt. And it just so happens they're having an open house today."

"You set this up didn't you?" Nathan looked at Lucas skeptically.

"Okay so maybe it isn't so much an open house as a tour set up with the super for 1:50 which is well, soon so you need to get out of bed Nate."

"You're lucky this place sounds to my liking otherwise I would be kicking your ass for disturbing me."

"Eh, you know you're glad I came. You should be happy to breathe some fresh air instead of this ass-smelling stench you've been living in lately. I mean seriously it's school, basketball, work, home, and that's all you do. And when you're home you sit around in this big pen."

"Alright Pucas get out so I can change."

"I'll be waiting in the car," Lucas called from the hallway after being shoved out of the room by Nathan.

Five minutes later Nathan finally came out and sat in the passenger side of Lucas' jeep.

"Here's your mail," Lucas said shoving the pile at Nathan as he pulled out of the driveway. "Nothing really that interesting in it but you got some crappy postcard with like one word in it. It's a little smudge though from the rain though. I can't read who its from.

"Okay one, going through my mail is illegal you moron and two, the postcard is not crappy, it's from Haley."

"For a girl who always had a comeback for me it seems weird she's only sending you one word," Lucas spoke skeptically.

"Whatever," Nathan stated no longer listening to Lucas as he flipped over the postcard to see what is said.

_Nathan,_

_RIGHT._

Although the name was smudged she knew it was from her. The word she had sent disheartened him. It had a period after it, meaning the sentence was finally over, but it had not come out how he had hoped. I WISH ALWAYS AND FOREVER WAS RIGHT. That sentence was not one of hope, but of closure. No more. As in, she wished always and forever was right but it wasn't. As in she was giving up on them, _on him. _His eyes suddenly glazed over, he tried to hide his sadness from Lucas, but he was doing a lousy job.

"Hey Nate, we're here, you okay? You're a bit quiet all of a sudden."

"You know what, I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden. You're a good sweet talker Luke. The place looks nice from here, if it's the same on the inside then just set up a date for me to go through all the paper work and stuff. I'll take it."

"Um, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to go clear my head, maybe take a walk to the Rivercourt. Don't uh, don't wait for me when you're done I'll just call you later."

"Are you sure about all this Nate, it's a pretty big decision."

"I've made bigger and I trust your instincts. If it looks good on the inside I'll take it. It looks promising from here. Now I'm off. Bye."

"Bye Nate," Lucas said as he turned towards the apartments.

Nathan in turn went in the other direction towards the Rivercourt hoping to find the stray ball him, Lucas and their buddies keep up on a tree branch in case they were ever up for a random game of ball. However, as the Rivercourt came into view he saw some other kids had already claimed the court and were tossing the ball around. One the bleacher however he saw two familiar faces. Both of whom were introduced to him by Haley.

When he finally made it to the bleacher, a somber look on his face, he looked over at the girl and boy sitting on the far right. The petite girl with dark black hair and cheery face looked over catching his glance.

"Na-nathan," she spoke, startled to see him here, as she tugged on the boy next to her.

"Oh hey Nate," the boy stated before turning back to watch the game, a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Hey GiGi… Mouth. Uh, GiGi, what's he doing with that spoon?"

"Didn't you uh, hear? The kid who normally does the basketball announcing got laryngitis and won't be able to do it for the rest of the season. Mouth here however, is the new guy for the position so he's been coming down here to practice his skills. The spoon is uh, a makeshift microphone until he uh, gets the real thing."

"Oh, I see," Nathan said chuckling a bit.

"So Nathan, um… what brings you down here?"

"Came to clear my head."

"Oh, I see. About uh-" GiGi started nervously.

"Yeah. About her. You know, I know she was at your house yesterday," Nathan stated quickly.

"You, uh. Wait, what? You did?" GiGi replied while a blush flushed over her face.

"Yeah. You see Haley isn't exactly Ms. 007 and just so happened to stand at the top of your stairs which is in front of that big window of yours so when you called to me right before I left I turned and saw her."

"Oh," GiGI replied in shock.

"It was hard to restrain myself but I guess if she wants her space I have to give it to her right?"

"Yeah… I guess you do," she stated, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like I'll have to give her space forever then…" Nathan sighed looking at GiGi with a pained look.

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"She's over me. She's found closure and has come to terms with the fact we weren't meant to be even though I know it's not true."

"I'm with you there Nate. It's not true. You too are rare. But I know she knows that too. Why would you think she's done?"

"Because she finished her sentence."

"Um…"

"So she didn't tell you about the postcards… She's been sending me them since she left almost everyday. They only have one word on them and were making a sentence. I got the last part today."

"No, no she never told me about that… what did it say."

"Until today it said 'I WISH ALWAYS AND FOREVER WAS' and then today I got this," he said pulling the postcard from his pocket and handing it to GiGi. She studied it immediately noting that was not Haley handwriting… too much of a slant. GiGi however chose to keep her mouth shut until she knew who was really sending the postcards.

"Nathan, I know this looks like everything you've been saying it is but I'm sure there's more behind it… she wouldn't give up. Please, have some hope."

"I can't dilute myself any longer GiGi… she's over me, and I guess right now I finally need to get over her."

"Don't Nathan… not yet. Just wait it out a bit longer."

"I'm sorry GiGI but I can't. It hurts too much and lately I don't know if it's worth it anymore. Today my last bit of hope was taken away. I'm sorry," he stated turning to walk back to the apartments hoping to catch Lucas before GiGi could respond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Quinn said dumbfounded. "I can't believe I didn't know any of this happened."

"Well I didn't know much until lately. I mean I knew the cheating on me part but not Harley, and well the Nathan stuff just happened."

"Taylor was a bitch before, but now she's truly the devil."

"Always has been…" Haley huffed as Quinn moved over on the bed to give her sister a hug.

"I'm so sorry Hales. Had I known… I would have been there for you."

"I know Quinn, I know."

"And as undeserving as it is, I wish I had known about Taylor's baby. I mean, that kid needs some good influence since both his parents are not exactly the most outstanding citizens," Quinn stated sarcastically.

"I know what you mean. As much as I hate Taylor, I don't hate her baby. It's not his fault, he didn't get to choose his parents."

"And that Haley is what you have that Taylor doesn't."

"What?"

"A big heart, and a heck of a lotta strength. I don't know anyone else who could deal with what you have but still want to help anyone involved."

"I'm a tough cookie I guess," Haley said smiling through the tears that had drenched her cheeks during her story telling.

"You're the toughest cookie," Quinn smiled giving her sister another squeeze. "Be right back though sis, I've uh, got to go make a phone call."

"Okay," Haley replied laying down on her bed as she watched her sister exit the room. Quinn then made her way into her own bedroom locking the door behind her before taking out her cell phone and dialing.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang through the speaker.

"Taylor, it's me Quinn."

"Q! How are you, it's been forever!"

"I'm doing better than say… Haley," Quinn seethed. The other line went silent for a while before Quinn spoke again. "Tay you still there?"

"Yeah," she whispered into the phone.

"How could you Taylor? How the hell could you?"

"Look, sleeping with Chris was a mistake. A huge mistake, but breaking her and Nathan up, I had a reason behind that."

"What to ruin our sister's life more?"

"No! I did it for my baby Quinn," Taylor stated forcefully.

"Oh no you did not Taylor. Don't blame your faults on an innocent child. A child who despite his parents actions can be made into a good person."

"I'm serious Q, there's more to it then you know."

"Oh really, then what is it?" Quinn asked angrily.

"I can't say."

"Typical Taylor, just typical. You better get your act together before Haley comes back down because I don't want anymore pain for her. And if you cause it I swear I will cause the pain you've put upon her times ten. I'm the oldest James and I know all the tricks in the book plus more. Don't test me."

"Okay Quinn, you're right… you're right. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Then don't. You shouldn't have in the first place and now's your chance to seriously not do it again."

"I won't…"

"You better not."

"I really am sorry Quinn…" Taylor stated shakily.

"Don't tell me, tell Haley. And better yet… walk the walk, don't just talk the talk… prove it," Quinn stated before hanging up the phone, sighing in disbelief at the actions of her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan found his way back to the apartments just in time to find Lucas sliding into the front seat of his car.

"Lucas, wait!" Nathan called, hopping into the passenger side.

"You okay man?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… So did I get the apartment?"

"So far so good. I used my charm, the lady loves me. Said you should come down on Monday and sign the lease and what not."

"Awesome," Nathan stated cheerfully. "I'll have a fresh new start…"

"That you will my brother… that you will," Lucas stated, unaware of the truth when he stated _my brother._

Meanwhile, as Nathan had been walking to find Lucas, GiGi had been doing some detective work. She still held the postcard in her hand, realizing Nathan had forgot to take it with him. The handwriting looked familiar. Much like Haley's yet it had the extra slant to it that definitely made it someone else's. It was then that everything clicked together. The cryptic sentence, made to put an end to Nathan and Haley relationship, and it's slanted writing could only be the work of one person.

With that though in mind GiGi stood up, gave Mouth a quick peck on the lips before running hurridly to her destination. She ran up the front steps and knocked rapidly on the door. It took a couple minutes but finally someone came, a baby perched on their left hip.

"GiGi?" The questioned.

"Hi Taylor," GiGi stated perkily before her face turned serious as she held up the last postcard, "look familiar?"

_a/n: Yep, that's right, I left it on a cliffhanger. Haven't done that in a while and it sure feels good. Lol, jk... kinda. Hope you guys liked this chapter. No Naley but it's putting some pieces together and whatnot for their reunion cough next chapter cough ... hope you guys liked this chapter and leave some love so I can know whats going through those awesome brains or yours! Until next chapter... adios & leave love!_


	31. Chapter 28

_The moment you've all been waiting for (and definately deserve because of you're awesome reviews!)..._**  
**

**Chapter 28**

"Where, uh, where did you get that?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Nathan… where did you get that?" GiGi stated pointing to the toddler perched on Taylor's hip.

"Haley never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"When I slept with Chris Keller-" Taylor began before being cut off.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS KELLER?" GiGi screamed. "That… that was you?"

"So I guess she didn't tell you that either…"

"Like hell she didn't but still, what the hell is your problem Taylor!" GiGi snapped.

"I've never seen this side of you before G," Taylor stated.

"Well it's about to get worse… why… why would you do that to your sister? Your own sister."

"I don't feel like going down that road with you. I've already done it with Haley. You want more information ask her. But uh, this child right here… his name is Harley."

"Harley?"

"Yeah, I call him Lee for short but he's uh, he's a product of the whole mishap."

"No freaking way," GiGi said staring at the small child who was nuzzling his head onto the shoulder of his mother. "You, you got pregnant."

"Yes. It's a long and complicated story that Haley will share with you when she's ready."

"I can't believe you Taylor. I mean, dammit. How could you? Here I was to bust on you for something when it is basically nothing compared to everything else you've put Haley through."

"GiGi…"

"Don't talk to me Taylor. You will not cause my best friend any more pain? I don't care that she's your sister. You will never get the chance to hurt her ever again. And if by some way you do then you will no longer see the calm and pleasant side of me you are seeing now and have known your whole life. I am going to bring out a can of whoop-ass like you have never seen," GiGi stated firmly looking Taylor straight in the eye.

"I-"

"Don't speak, I'm not done," she stated holding up the postcard again in her hand. "What the hell is this about?"

"Another complicated story… let's just say I was trying to give Nathan closure."

"Closure on what Taylor? That Haley doesn't love him which is the farthest from the truth."

"You don't know the whole story GiGi. I was just, you know trying to help him move on."

"Cause crushing his heart would do that? Geez Taylor! You're nothing more than the conniving bitch people always said you were. Well no more. I'm going to fix this and you're going to sit back and watch me. If you so much as try to meddle with Haley and Nathan again you will hear from me. Understand?"

"Ye-yes," Taylor said gulping back the knot in her throat.

"Now do us all a favor and make a good life for this kid. Don't let him end up like, well you," GiGi replied before turning on her heel towards the sidewalk. "I'm off to do some damage control."

With that GiGi walked down their front path to the sidewalk where her car was sitting. She hopped in and drove home before running up her room and whipping out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Someone answered on the other end.

"Haley James," GiGi cooed into the phone.

"Hey G! What's up?"

"Lots of stuff actually. How is everything in Jersey?"

"Good. I'm packing my stuff. I plan on coming home in a couple days."

"Wonderful," GiGi stated seriously. "The sooner the better."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nathan needs you… badly. Like I'm talking if you don't get here soon you might lose him forever."

"What do you mean GiGi?"

"I don't know the whole story but something happened between you and Taylor. Her doings are what came between you and Nathan, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well she went to finish the job and has been sending him postcards pretending to be you. They only had one word on them and eventually made the sentence. The last one came today. Want to know what it said?"

"What?"

"I wish always and forever was right," GiGi stated. "He thinks you're over him. He thinks it's your closure and he's a mess now Haley. He needs you, and you need him. Come home. If not for yourself, for the one you love."

"Well I'm coming home in two days, you think that'll be soon enough?"

"I don't know Haley. I really don't know."

"Damn Taylor. Why the hell does she always have to do this?" Haley yelled angrily into the phone.

"She said it was a complicated story. Maybe one you can get out of her. In the meantime, Nathan is slipping away. And it's not looking good. You need to come home."

"I'll try my best GiGi, that's all I can do," Haley stated solemnly.

"That's all I ask. Goodbye Haley. Hope to see you soon," GiGi stated.

"Bye," Haley stated before hanging up her phone and flopping back on her bed before letting on a frustrated sigh.

"Who were you talking to Haley-bop?" Quinn asked, appearing in the doorway.

"GiGi. It seems Hurricane Taylor had done some more damage. I need to go home early, like tomorrow."

"Well tomorrow's a Sunday, the train station is closed."

"Great," Haley huffed. "The one time I need to speed home, I can't."

"Look Haley. If it's meant to be, Nathan will still be waiting whether you're home tomorrow or the day after."

"You're right Q," she stated admiring her sister.

"Always am," Quinn stated smiling before closing the door so Haley could be alone.

----------------------------------

As soon as GiGi hung up the phone she jumped up from her bed to try and fix all this, but being the klutz she is, tumbled to the floor falling flat on her stomach in front of her bed. As she began to get up she notice a worn paper sitting beneath her bed.

"Lyrics," she stated out loud. "Haley's lyrics."

Just then an idea flashed through her head and before she knew it she, GiGi Han was standing in front of Nathan Scott's door knocking like a maniac. Finally, after what seemed like forever he opened the door looking mighty fine in GiGi's eyes, although she couldn't help but noticed he seemed disoriented.

"Uh GiGi?" He asked looking confused.

"Hi, uh Na-nathan. Look, I don't think you should give up on Haley just yet."

"No offense GiGi. I'm sure you mean right, but I can make my own decisions. Besides, why shouldn't I? It seems like Haley was perfectly fine with giving up on me."

"You honestly think she is done with you Nathan Scott?" GiGi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well then you're dumb. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true. Here," she said taking the crumbled paper from her pocket. "I found this under my bed today. Haley must have left it here when she came for your trial."

"What is it?" Nathan said unfolding the paper.

"Lyrics. Just read them okay? Then give me a call," GiGi replied before walking out to her car and driving away.

As always, Nathan made his way up to his room before looking at the paper he held in his hands. He then began to read something that came deep within Haley's heart.

_It's only a daylong drive _

_And I was hoping you'd come along _

_Come on, don't be cross _

_I hear New Jersey is really gorgeous this time of year _

_Don't you want to see?_

_I've been running far too long _

_For you to give up on me now _

_Won't you find a comfort in me,_

_And the big blue sky is much too empty without you _

_And I'd really like to know you're holding my hand _

_I'm playing cedar guitar _

_And I've been thinking you wanted to _

_Come on, sing along _

_You never said no before _

_But I've betting you didn't want to start off wrong _

_I've been running far too long _

_For you to give up on me now _

_Won't you find a comfort in me_

_And the big blue sky is much to empty without _

_And I'd really like to know you're holding my hand _

_It's only a daylong drive _

_Come on pack your bags _

_I know you need to get away _

_I hear New Jersey is really gorgeous this time of year _

_Don't you want to watch the children play _

_I've been running far too long _

_For you to give up on me now _

_Won't you find comfort in me_

_And the big blue sky is much too empty without you_

_And I'd really like to know you're holding my hand _

_Yes I'd really like to know you're holding my hand _

_I'd really like to know you're holding my hand _

His heart melted as he finished reading it. She wasn't giving up on him, she was thinking of him. She needed him. But then a thought crossed his mind… what if this song was old? What if this was just before she realized she didn't need him? The lyrics, they didn't match up with the postcards. The postcards were dated, the postcards were from Haley and the postcards say she's over him. These lyrics, as much as he'd like to believe them don't change anything. He picked up his phone and dialed GiGi's number.

"So, got a new perspective there Nathan?"

"Actually I don't. This doesn't change anything GiGi."

"How can you say that?"

"I admit the lyrics got to me. I though there might still be a little hope left but then I remember the postcards. Those are dated. I know when they're from and they're from as recently as today. And you know what they say? They say she's over me. This little song could have been made before Haley left or after. We don't know. I'm not about to put my heart out there again for her to trample it… again."

"Nathan are you seriously telling me you are going to live your love life by some stupid postcards?"

"They're not stupid."

"They're not even-" GiGi began to say when an idea hit her. "over. How do you know they're even over?"

"A period. Duh," Nathan stated.

"Well if you're going to live you life based on some phony post cards that's your choice. But if you do then I guess you're just giving up too."

"She taught me how to," Nathan snapped before hanging up the phone.

GiGi huffed at his stubbornness but then chuckled at how similar he and Haley were toward each other. They really were a perfect match. A perfect match that she was about to save. Getting up from her bed, GiGi looked around for a piece of paper resembling the postcards Taylor had been using. When she finally found one pretty close she took it, placed it over Nathan's postcard which she still had a traced the name Nathan and Haley before picking on the paper and writing a word of her own.

"Taylor isn't the only one who can play this game," GiGi giggled picking up the paper and making her way to Nathan's house. It was already quite late so she just tip toed to his front door and placed the paper on the top step. Then just as quietly as she came, she made her way back to her car before driving home and going to sleep.

-------------------------------------

The next morning Nathan woke up from his sleep and decided to take a run. After putting on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt he made his way out the front door, almost stepping on a piece of white paper before he picked it up with his hands.

"Another postcard?" Nathan stated confused before flipping it over to read what it said.

_Nathan,_

_.. NOW._

_-Haley_

"..Now," Nathan stated his confusing soon turning into joy. "I WISH ALWAYS AND FOREVER WAS RIGHT… NOW! SHE STILL LOVES ME!" He exclaimed causing passersby to look at him. Turning back into the house he ran to his room to grab his cell phone dialing GiGI's number yet again.

"Hello," she answered on the other end sleepily.

"You were right."

"What?" She asked a smirk coming across her face.

"Haley didn't give up on me."

"And how do you know this?"

"I got another postcard."

"You did?" GiGi stated trying to act shocked.

"Yes! I need to see her GiGi. I need to see her right now. I don't care if she told you not to tell me where she is, I need to know."

"I don't know Nathan…" GiGi began trying to act concerned when really she was about to scream Haley's location to him.

""Please GiGi, please," Nathan pleaded.

"Okay fine. You twisted my arm. She's in New Jersey with her sister Quinn," GiGi began before giving him the directions.

"Alright thanks, I'm going to go see her."

"Nathan it's Sunday though. The train station is closed."

"Who said anything about trains? I'm driving," he cheered before hanging up the phone.

As soon as he hung up Nathan packed an overnight bag grabbed some things he needed to win Haley back and made his way out to his car. Before anyone had the chance to stop him, he was on the highway with ten hours of driving ahead of him.

--------------------------------------

Late that Haley lay in her bed staring at the ceiling anxious for tomorrow to come so that she could make her way back to Nathan. It hurt her to know he was in pain, and it hurt her even more to know she caused it. Well, not she, but Taylor, but he didn't know that. She would never give up on him. Not today, and not ever.

"Always and forever," she whispered into the darkness looking at the finger where her promise ring once stood. Now however it was on a chain around her neck hidden from the world.

The something happened the startled Haley. It was as if those words had triggered it, but all of a sudden a song began playing softly outside.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

She sighed as the song brought memories of Nathan's journal and her first date with him through her mind. If only he could be here to share this with her, _their song_. But alas he was hundreds of miles away and this was simply music floating on from a passing car… or so she thought.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin all alone without a friend I know you felt like dyin', _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

As the song continued and didn't fade away, Haley realized this was not coming from a moving vehicle. This song was coming from right outside her bedroom. She swiftly got up off her bed and peered out the window swiftly falling back down on her bed as soon as her eyes made contact with what was outside.

There in the flesh was Nathan Scott, the love of her life. And not only was he there, but he was standing in the middle of Quinn's yard with a stereo over his head blasting the lyrics to their coveted song. Haley's breathe hitched in her throat as she swooned at his romantic gesture. This however didn't stop her from running down stairs and opening the front door to great him.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

As soon as it opened his eyes met hers, his ice blue eyes finding her chocolate ones bringing her into a staring battle full of joy and lust. Haley melted as she felt him peer into her soul. A move that only Nathan Scott had the power to do; much like his power to make her drop whatever and just rush her lips to his. A power he was still capable of because that is just what Haley did. After opening the door and staring into his eyes she made her way down the steps to his place on her lawn, a smile overcoming her face as a smirk developed over his.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

And just like that, with his arms still in the air holding the stereo over his head Haley James jumped up wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and brought her lips up to meet his causing them both to share their most passion filled kiss yet. As their lips battled and soon their tongues, a shiver ran up and down Haley's body from the tips of her toes to the top of her scalp.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

Nathan was the first to pull back as much as it pained him. "Hales," he whispered into her ear. "I-"

"I love you too," she stated, cutting him off, starting to kiss him again.

"No…" he began.

"What?" Haley stated pulling back looking disheartened.

"No, I mean, yes I love you too, but was I was going to say I need to put the stereo down before I drop it on your pretty little head."

"Oh," Haley said chuckling as she pulled off of Nathan to let him place the stereo down. As bent to place the large object on the ground he felt Haley tackle him to the ground causing him to fall on his back with her petite body above his.

"Nathan I've missed you," she whispered before showering light kissing along his neck towards his jaw and finally to his lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he mustered trying to control his hormones as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Nathan Scott I don't know why I ever walked away from you in the first place," Haley said chuckling.

"That makes to of us," he stated rolling his before grabbing her into another kiss as Haley pulled away.

"By the way, totally cheesy how you pulled a 'Say Anything' on me tonight."

"But I thought you loved that movie?"

"I do, and lucky for you I love being cheesy. It was perfect Nathan," she said nuzzling her nose to his. "You're perfect."

They lay there on her front lawn in silence, Haley atop Nathan her head leaning on his chest, not wanting to break the moment, saving both their unanswered questions for later. Right now they were savoring feeling each other's presence. Something they had both missed dearly. And then just like that, Haley rolled off of Nathan and slid her body right next to his, grabbing his fingers to intertwine with hers as they both looked up, gazing at the stars. Just then a shooting star appeared, flashing past their eyes, causing them both to make a wish. A wish that deep down they knew they were both wishing for, _each other_.

_a/n: And there you have it, a Naley reunion! WHOOT! Let me know what you thought of it. Don't worry there's a lot of unfinished stuff to talk between them that'll explain some of your questions but this was just a nice ending to give you the Naley fluff we've all been waiting for! Leave some love and let me know what you think._


	32. Chapter 29

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the reunion!_**  
**

**Chapter 29**

After about an hour of just laying there, side-by-side in the grass, listening to each other breathe, the two teens made their way into the house.

"So uh, which sister's house is this again?" Nathan stated breaking the silence.

"Quinn's," Haley replied walking into the kitchen with Nathan in tow.

"Oh uh, yeah. Probably should of guessed that with her being the oldest in all."

"It would have been tough to find me being the youngest of seven. Look's like you found me anyway though," Haley said giving him a look.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He questioned looking into her eyes, immediately seeing a smirk come across her face.

"Good of course. Who ratted me out?"

"That would be GiGi," Nathan replied causing them both to giggle. "I think she's secretly rooting for us."

"I know she is," Haley said giving him a small smile. "Speaking of ius/i… I guess we have some things to sort out."

"Man, I was this close to getting away with a night away from problems!" Nathan chided, putting his thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart for effect.

"Nathan, I know. I'm sorry… it's just. There's so much up in the air. I can't just let it stay there it's-"

"-just not you. I know Hales."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Haley… just tell me where we should begin," he stated taking a seat across from her at the kitchen table. "Actually, I have a question. Where, uh, where's your promise ring? I noticed you're not wearing it."

"Oh," Haley replied instantly bringing her hands down to her lap, feeling the bare skin on her middle finger. "It's not what you think Nathan."

"Then what is it?" He said looking disheartened.

"It's just… I didn't feel like I deserved to wear it, you know?"

"Not really Haley."

"Okay you see, when I left you I hurt you. Bad. And I know that. And knowing I did that to you hurts me. A lot. More than you'll ever know. I never really thought about how my leaving would affect you in the long run. I was just thinking about me and clearing my head. Not you. And I guess, I felt guilty. I ifeel/i guilty. Thinking about me and being so selfish, I didn't deserve your promise to always protect me and be there for me. I still don't," she said in a soft voice, tear threatening to spill. She finally looked up at Nathan who grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Haley, don't you get it? I don't care what you do. I'll always be here for you. You'll always deserve me. In fact… maybe I'm not the one who deserves you."

"I guess I am much lesser for leaving you…" Haley breathed, disappointment etched across her face.

"No, no. It's not because of you… it's because of me."

"What do you mean?" Haley replied looking confused.

"When you left I was mad. I mean, at first I was sad and lonely but all the time alone allowed me to think and I just ended up getting mad. So one night Lucas took me to a party. And I uh… I made out with Peyton," he said, unable to look her in the eyes.

"I guess I deserve that. I mean, if I hadn't left you wouldn't have been drawn to her," Haley whispered, single tears now falling down her cheeks.

"No you don't Haley," Nathan stated, lifting his hand across the table to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I was stupid and drunk. And I was a total hypocrite because just hours before I told Lucas that I'd be loyal to you. That I'd wait for you to come home because I love you. And then… I betrayed you."

"You told Lucas you'd wait for me?" Haley stated, her face lighting up.

"Well yeah. I loved you… ilove/i you. No girl could fill your void in my heart. Lucas kept telling me I was whipped and that I should just go after the girls. But we all know Lucas and I'm not him."

"Of course you're not Nathan… otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation," Haley spoke, causing them both to suppress a little giggle. " I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Haley replied looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you Hales," Nathan stated squeezing her hand and looking her in the eyes. "You know, I really am sorry. I wouldn't do that to you. I was drunk, I know that's not an excuse but just know I wasn't in my right mind. I stopped before it got too far."

"Wait. Hold on a second Nathan. You were… you were planning on going farther?" She said, hurt and anger instantly storming across her face. "With… with that well… bitch!"

"Haley…"

"Answer the question Nathan," Haley shouted.

"I don't what I would have done honestly. But yes, I was going to go farther than just making out," he said looking at his fingernails, too ashamed to look her in the eyes.

"Nathan… I don't. I can't believe…" Haley began, unable to finish her sentence.

"Just listen to me Hales. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you have to know, I didn't go through with anything. Something stopped me… iyou/i."

"That's great Nathan," Haley sighed. "But where my head and my heart were at I would not have been able to even think about sex with anybody."

"That's cause you don't even think about sex," Nathan huffed, immediately wishing he could take back what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Haley inquired, obviously trying to see if he said what she just heard.

"Nothing…" Nathan mumbled.

"Nathan, sex is a big thing for me."

"I know that Haley," he sighed, not wanting to fight anymore.

"Apparently you don't."

"Look, I didn't mean it."

"I think you did Nathan. A part of you was probably glad we broke up, then you could go looking for what you weren't… iaren't/i getting."

"I would never think that Hales! Don't be like this."

"Be like what? Huh? I forgave you for making out with Peyton and then I found out you were thinking about having sex with her. Something which you know I feel very strongly about and yet you throw that in my face too."

"I'm sorry Haley. It's just, some things can be so frustrating!"

"Like what, me?"

"No Hales. Just everything. I'm sorry."

"Seems like you should get yourself some personalized stationary if you plan on handing out apologizes so often," Haley snapped.

"I guess you should do that same," he snapped back, instantly feeling guilty for the hurt looked that played across her face.

"You're right Nathan," Haley sighed.

"No Haley I-"

"You're right. I mean… I hurt you. Much worse then the bits of pain I'm feeling now. I'm sorry too. Sometimes I just wish we could go back and do things differently."

"Me too Hales. Me too. God how did this all get so complicated?" Nathan cried, running his hands through his hair.

"When your life collided with mine."

"Something I don't regret," Nathan stated truthfully, looking into Haley's eyes.

"Me either," Haley said cracking a small smile. "I just wish things were different sometimes. You know… better circumstances. Less problems."

"You know what Hales? Me and you… we did nothing wrong yet we're getting punished. We're beating ourselves up for something other people did."

"I know… thank you Taylor," Haley stated sarcastically.

"So let's start over."

"Start over?"

"Yes. Put all the bad things behind us and just start on a clean slate," Nathan stated optimistically.

"Okay… but one thing first. It's been bugging me from before."

"What is it?"

"What uh, what made you stop with Peyton? What made you instantly sober up?"

"I found another one of your postcards."

"Postcards?" Haley questioned looking utterly confused.

"Yeah, you know that one word ones you sent me almost every day."

"Um, no I don't."

"Haley you don't have to pretend it's not you. It's okay. They're what finally gave me the nerve to come here."

"Nathan… I'm uh. I'm not pretending. Hold on one second," Haley said getting up from her chair before running down the hallway, only to appear again with a box in her hand. "Here," she said handing the box over to Nathan.

"Wh-what's this?"

"This box contains letters from each day I was gone. I wrote you every day but never had the guts to send them. I didn't write you postcards Nathan. I wrote you these."

"Well then who sent the postcards?"

"I don't know. But you want to hear something funny?"

"Okay… shoot Hales."

"Looks like we're kind of starting off our clean slate on the same foot," Haley said gesturing towards the box of letters stifling a laugh.

"I guess we are," Nathan said shaking his head while laughing at the girl in front of him.

"Just do me a favor… don't read them until you're home and not around me okay?"

"Why?"

"I get embarrassed."

"Okay Hales… I won't. But speaking of home, when are you planning on going?"

"Actually I was going to catch a train home tomorrow to see you, but looks like you beat me too it. GiGi called and said you weren't doing too hot."

"I wasn't. But now I'm hotter than ever… and it seems so are you," Nathan breathed; only inches from Haley's face, a cocky smirk playing across his own.

"Nathan…" Haley blushed.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered before capturing his lips to her in a short but passionate kiss.

"Nathan…" she whined again. "If you don't stop that then I won't be packed up for tomorrow."

"Oh come on. You're not Brooke Davis. It won't take you that long to back."

"I may not be Brooke Davis, but I'm a girl. I have a lot of stuff and unless you want to drive home tomorrow alone, then I'd suggest you let me pack."

"Well… I guess I should let you pack then. I need you back in Tree Hill."

"And why is that Nathan Scott?" Haley said, lifting an accusing eyebrow.

"So I can do this anytime I want," Nathan replied, capturing her lips once again in a sizzling kiss before watching her petite figure wonder down the hall back to her room to pack.

_Alright guys... do you want the good or bad first? I'll go with good: NALEY IS FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN! & THEY GET A FRESH START! YAY! Bad: Before this chapter, I had my story written, now however you are up to the speed as the other boards my story is on. SO alas, chapters will be slower updating but they'll def be worth the wait. I'm goign to try to do at least one per week but school is hectic so we'll see. Leave reviews and let me know what you think! I love getting them:)_


	33. Chapter 30

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! You're awesome! And just to clear up some confusion... the postcards are not out of the picture, Naley will get to the bottom of it! Read this chapter and find out..._

**Chapter 30**

After catching a train early the next day, Nathan and Haley found themselves hailing a cab to take them home. Once in the back seat Nathan turned to look at Haley whose eyes were staring out the window.

"Hey Hales?"

"Yes."

"You uh, okay going home and stuff?"

"I figure I'm going to have to go home sooner or later. So why not just get it over with."

"Are you sure Hales, I mean, seeing Taylor might just…"

"-bring back memories. I know. I was thinking about that the whole train-ride back. Maybe I won't even have to face her. I mean, I owe her nothing so I could easily just go by living in that house without even talking to her."

"Hales…" Nathan began before stopping. "Never mind."

"What is it Nathan?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Nathan, I know something's bothering you so just say it," Haley huffed.

"How do you know, you're not even looking at me," Nathan replied, staring at Haley's figure which was looking out the window.

"I don't need to see you to know what you're doing. I just know."

"Okay fine, but don't hate me for what I'm about to say."

"Alright…" Haley stated skeptically.

"Maybe when you get home you should talk to Taylor."

"Are you serious or are you trying to make me laugh?"

"I'm serious Hales."

"Nathan, she screwed me over majorly. Twice I might add. Why should I even look at her?"

"Because, I don't know. You ever think she did all this for a reason? You know. Split me and you up."

"Um, duh. Because she hates to see me happy."

"I don't know Hales. I think it's more than that. My dad does some pretty assy things but each time there's always a purpose behind it."

"So that makes it right?" Haley said pulling her eyes from the scenery and turning to face Nathan. "Because she had a motive, ruining my life is okay?"

"That's not what I'm saying Hales. I'm just saying maybe you should pull a Harriet the Spy and try and figure out why Taylor's did all this. She made a lot of trouble to keep us apart. Someone just doesn't do that because they feel like it."

"I guess you're right," Haley sighed. "I hate that you know?"

"Oh, I know," Nathan said smirking. "Your just as stubborn as I am. But damn does it feel good to be right over Ms. Tutor."

"You shut your mouth Nathan Scott or maybe you won't have a tutor," Haley replied smiling at him.

"Consider my lips sealed," Nathan stated giving Haley a goofy grin before continuing. "Only to be unlocked by a kiss."

"Oh god, who would want to do that?"

"You didn't seem to complain yesterday when I came to see you," Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, maybe one of these nifty letters will tell me if you missed my addicting mouth."

"Driver please, pull over. I'm suffocating from his ego," Haley joked gasping for air. "And seriously Nathan if you recite any of my letter to me, I will kill you."

"I'll take note of that."

"Okay, now back to what we were talking about before. I don't know if I can do it. You know, find out Taylor's little secrets."

"And why is that Hales?"

"Because I'm scared."

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because in order to find out information from her I'm going to have to open up to her. She's not going to tell me if I'm all cold towards her."

"And that's scary because?"

"It's scary because I'll be opening up to her. Putting my guard down. Making myself vulnerable to get hurt again."

"But you won't get hurt Haley."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'll be here to protect you. _Always and forever._ And this time, if you try and run away, I'm following you."

"I'm not going to run away again."

"Good. But I mean, if you really have to you can run to my house. Or actually, my apartment."

"Apartment?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, Lucas looked at one for me. In fact I have to go sign the lease today."

"Nathan that's wonderful! You'll finally be away from Dan officially."

"I know Hales. I know."

"I'm proud of you, ya know that?"

"I do. But thank you Hales. I owe you for it actually. Without you wouldn't have even attempted to become emancipated or have gotten one."

"Well, I've got to protect you too ya know," she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Nathan stated as the taxi pulled in front of Haley's house. "Well I guess it's time for you to face your fears."

"Aw, do I have to?" Haley said pouting.

"Yes, now go. You're strong. I know you can do it," Nathan stated giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Nathan," Haley stated as she opened the door. "And Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to stop by later after you sign your lease. I might need some back up if World War III erupts between us."

"Alright Hales. But let's hope it doesn't. Play nice!"

"I don't think me and Taylor have ever played nice."

"Well there's always a time to start," Nathan replied before Haley closed the door, blowing him a kiss, then picked up her bags to drag into the house.

As Haley approached the door she felt her stomach twist in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how she would react to Taylor or if she could even attempt to play nice. So much anger from both the past and present were bottled up inside her just waiting to erupt.

Something else made her stomach twist though. It was as if the house was different. Like it had a new aura. However, from the outside everything seemed to remain the same… but then she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door there was a drastic change from when she left it. Scattered about the living room where a young child's toys, as well as a portable crib and baby swing. As she approached her stairs to place her bags at the bottom, and then made her way to the kitchen she could see an empty high chair. As Haley rounded the corner of the kitchen to finally step inside her sister finally came into view. She had a wooden spoon in one hand, of which she was using to stir some pasta, and a toddler in the other.

Wait, hold up. _A toddler_. Immediately Haley's jaw dropped and she starred at her sister. After a couple seconds, Taylor noticed a presence in the room and turned towards the doorway, immediately dropping the spoon to the floor.

"Ha-Haley," Taylor stated, her eyes wide.

"It's good to see you too Taylor," she replied sarcastically.

"No of course. It's just uh. I wasn't- I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Well here I am, in the flesh. Look's like some things have changed though."

"Yeah… are we, you know… me and you okay?"

"Yes," Haley lied through her teeth. "I left that all back in New Jersey."

"Oh that's so great to hear! I really am sorry Haley."

"I'm sure you are," Haley stated, a fake smile across her face. _Yeah you're sorry… sorry you got caught_.

"So what have you done to the place in the what, two weeks I've been gone?"

"Well, I guess I'll just state the obvious."

"And that is…"

"We have a new roommate. Meet Harley," Taylor cooed holding the two-year-old in her arms.

"Ha-Harley?"

"Well I call him Lee for short but yes."

"Okay so Lee… as in Lee from-"

"Yes," Taylor replied curtly, avoiding Haley's gaze.

"I see. Well that's definitely new. Why the sudden move in? I though Mrs. Keller wasn't allowing you to keep him until you could show her you were financially stable and stuff."

"Oh uh, that's a long story," Taylor stated nervously, before continuing her story into a lie. "Mrs. Keller just decided to change her mind and now Harley lives her full-time. I'm really going to try and be his mother."

"I see."

"So uh, do you want to meet him?"

"Oh Taylor, I don't know…"

"Come on… you're his godmother."

"Fine," Haley stated putting out her arms where Taylor placed the toddler. She looked down at the little boy, his hair brown and slightly shaggy; his eyes a grayish color like his mother. He was adorable. As much as she wanted to hate him, Haley couldn't. He couldn't choose his fate; it wasn't his fault his parents were who they were. So instantly Haley formed a bond with this child. She vowed to herself that she would protect him. Protect him from the evils of Taylor and who knows what else. All she knew was that she wouldn't let past mistakes ruin his, or her future.

"I think he likes you," Taylor stated looking as the young boy reaches his hand up to intertwine with Haley's hair.

"And I think I like him."

"I'm so glad Haley. I know that it's not easy for you. But I want so much for you to like him. I just wish… I wish the circumstances of which I was given this gift were different," Taylor stated looking at her child.

"Me too Tay. But that's all in the past now," Haley stated, iToo bad for me the past never stays in the past though./i

"I know, little sis. I know."

"Well, here," she said giving the child back to Taylor. "I'm going to go unpack."

"Alright. And Haley?"

"Yes Tay?"

"Thanks for not hating me."

"You're welcome," Haley stated before turning outside the kitchen and up the stairs. iToo bad you don't know the truth. That I still do hate you, and that I think a part of me always will/i, she thought to herself before entering her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Mr. Scott, I'll just need you to initial here and here and then the lease will be all yours."

"What about this month's and last month's rent?" Nathan questioned while signing the lease forms.

"That's already been taken care of."

"May I ask by whom?" he questioned, utterly confused at who would have done that.

"Let me check," the superintendent stated, flipping through the file.

"It says here a Mrs. Deborah Lee Scott."

"You're joking." Nathan stated stunned.

"No I'm not sir."

"Did Lucas put you up to this?"

"Who's Lucas?"

"Okay guess not. May I see your file?"

"Sir this is confidential."

"Just give me the damn file," Nathan stated ripping it from the man's grasp. Sure enough, there was her signature for the down payment, iDeborah Lee Scott/i. The instantly grabbed the file back, looking over at Nathan's shocked face.

"You okay there son?" He questioned.

"My mom's back," Nathan stated quietly to himself. "_My mom is back_."


	34. Chapter 31

_Omg guys! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've just been dealing with college apps and fun stuff like that lately so I haven't had time! This chapter however is quite long so I hope that makes up for it! I already have the next chapter mapped out so hopefully that will come much quicker, say a week maybe? Let's hope! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are awesome and leave the best reviews, I'm just so sorry it took me forever to give you this next chapter! So, without further ado... chapter 31!_

**Chapter 31**

Nathan walked up the front steps of his house, passing the familiar car in the driveway and straight into the kitchen where he figured he'd find her. Sure enough, there sat Deb Scott at the counter sipping at a glass of wine and looking through an old photo album.

"Old habits die hard, huh Mom?" Nathan stated, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nathan! I didn't hear you come in."

"And I didn't hear you came home. I found out from my new land lord."

"Listen Nathan…"

"Whatever you came here to try and do or fix Mom, just forget it. You left me, and whatever was left of our family. Therefore, I leave you," he sneered, beginning to turn to go down the hall.

"Nathan wait," Deb called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "You have to know my reasons. I started because of your father, but then I knew I had to stop. So I left for a few short months but I was always going to come back. You didn't think I'd leave you with your father forever did you?"

"You're not making sense Mom. You can't just have an affair then call it off and come back. It doesn't work like that!" Nathan replied in a huff.

"An affair Nathan? You thought I was having an affair?" Deb questioned, confusion and anger etched across her face.

"Well, yeah. That's what Dad said."

"Son of a bitch. That lying no good ass of a father," Deb began, the fury within her rising. "Nathan I was not having an affair. Your manipulative father tried to use my time away to get you against me."

"Well then why did you go away mom?"

"I was trying to protect you from this but… I was in rehab Nathan."

"Rehab?"

"Since your father and I have been having problems, which basically started when his basketball obsession with you started, back in the junior leagues, I've been on anti-depressants."

"God mom…" Nathan scoffed, hurt beginning to form on his face.

"And recently, your father had just been so unbearable that I've been abusing them. When I was away on business trips I was really at a hotel drinking away my sorrows and taking a few of my pills."

"Could our family be any more messed up?" Nathan whispered to himself.

"Nathan, sweetie. You've got to know I never meant to hurt you. One night, several weeks ago, after I had kicked your father out, and got to finally spend some time with you, I realized I didn't know you anymore. I'd neglected my motherly duties for so long and I'm sorry. I am so sorry Nathan. So, soon after I checked into the Rehabilitation Center in Charlotte."

"Jesus Mom. Do you know how tough it's been lately?"

"Nathan…"

"No Mom, listen. Dad has been riding my ass at basketball and messing with my head. I couldn't take it anymore, and you weren't home to take care of me, the freaking kid of this family, so you know what I did? I got emancipated. Legally, you no longer have rights over me. So go get drunk and hopped up on your pills now Mom because you no longer have to worry about me anymore. Not that you did before, but you know."

"Nathan Daniel Scott, you know that's not damn true! I love you, but because of your father I've done some things I regret. Some things I want to push past and start over with."

"Well Mom, congratulations, you get to start over, but without me," Nathan spat out before turning and running up to his room leaving Deb in the kitchen all alone.

"Dammit Dan, you've made my life a fucking hell," she muttered under her breath, smacking the countertop in frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat on his bed, anger still pumping through him because of his mother's new revelations. He was about to dial Haley's number when he spotted the box of letters on the edge of his bed. Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to open one up before he gave her a ring.

Looking for the envelope he could see it was sealed, even addressed to him, yet no stamp. On the back there was a single heart over the part where the envelope sealed together. He used his finger, pushing open the tightly sealed piece of paper and finally opened it up. As he unfolded the letter, the slightest scent of sun-ripened raspberries hit his nostrils.

"Haley must have sprayed this," he said, smiling to himself as he began to read.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I know you must be really confused right now. I know I am. I didn't want to leave like that, but I just… I needed to get away. It seems like right now we're having trouble with this five-letter word we use to think nothing of: **trust**. I trust you, but it seems you don't trust me, and that hurts Nathan. It does. _.

Nathan took a deep breath, soaking in what he just read. She thought he didn't trust her and that broke his heart. He'd trust Haley with his life, just as she would with him. Why had he been so stupid and listened to Taylor. He just jumped to conclusions and ultimately sided with Taylor instead of his girlfriend. _His Haley_. Letting out a sigh, he kept on reading.

_I would never do something like that to you Nathan. Your secrets once they reached my ears were buried deep within my heart. The same place everything else about you goes. You see, me leaving had nothing to do with that little four-letter word that makes my heart flutter and my stomach do flip-flops, **love**. I love you Nathan, there's no denying that. Always have and always will. But what about trust? Will you trust me forever? I could trust you. I don't have to worry about you protect me. I know you will, even when I push you away. I was almost half expecting you to follow me here… it's okay you didn't though. As much as I'd like for you to have, I need some time to myself. Some time to evaluate everything that's been happening lately. _

_Just remember, for every day that I'm gone, there's never a moment or a second in that day that I don't think about you. I know your hearing is Friday so I'm going to try and make it there. For you, and for me. It'd be nice to see you. I miss you like no other, but I don't know if I'm ready._

_I love you Nathan… Always and Forever,_

_Haley _

He inhaled her scent once more as he folded up the letter, letting the words he had just read sink in. He was both full of hope and full of sadness. Full of hope because she still loved him. He'd known that already, but it was good to see she still felt that way when she left Tree Hill. That she didn't hate him. That she still cared. But he also felt sadness, not in Haley, but in himself. She truly thought he didn't trust her. He had to change that. Of course he trusted her. If he didn't he wouldn't be about to run to her about all the stuff with his mom. He had to talk to her. Had to reassure her. He had to call her.

And just like that his phone was in his hands, the familiar number being dialed, and after several rings, the girl he loved picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hales?"

"Nathan, I'm so glad it's you."

"I need to see you. Meet me somewhere?"

"Okay."

"I want to talk with no distraction so why don't we try out my new apartment. It's got no furniture but I want to show it to you… see it for myself too."

"Alright, but I have to bring someone with me," Haley noted.

"Okay, want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll meet you there just give me the address."

After giving her the address, Nathan made his way through the house, making sure not to run into his mother and got into the car to meet Haley. Once he arrived he perched himself on the steps up to apartments waiting for her to arrive and sure enough, five minutes later she pulled up in Taylor's car and got out.

"I thought you said you were bringing someone Hales?"

"I am, hold on a sec," she said moving to the backdoor and reappearing with a toddler in her hands.

"Uh Hales…" Nathan began, unsure of what to say.

"This Nathan, is Lee, or should I say, Harley."

"Harley as in…"

"Yeah. Can you say hello Lee?" She questioned in a baby voice as the toddler timidly placed his hear on her shoulder.

"Hewwo," the small child whispered.

"Uh, hi there bud," Nathan stated unsure of himself. "You're okay with this Hales? Being around him ya know since…"

"Today when I got home I saw Taylor holding this kid and I realized I do not want her to have the same grasp on him that she has on me. I don't want his life ruined because of his messed up parents."

"I think that's really strong of you Haley. You're pretty great you know that?"

"I try," she glowed as Nathan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Speaking of messed up parents… my mom's back," he stated as they continued to stand in front of the apartments.

"Are you serious?"

"As a hear attack Hales. She's back. And you want to know what's even more messed up? My dad lied on why she left. She wasn't having an affair, she was popping pills and getting drunk, then she went to rehab. I mean, she's back now but still. My dad was riding me like never before and she just leaves?"

"Nathan I am so sorry. I wish, I wish things were different," Haley said snuggling her side next to him.

"So do I Hales. It's like my parents forget that I'm the kid. I'm always freaking taking care of them or on my own and I'm sick of it. I'm glad I can just come to my apartment now and not have to deal with either of them. Speaking of which, what to do you I show you it?"

"Of course! I want to see this new pad," she said giggling climbing up the stairs behind him with Lee in her arms.

"Here we are, apartment 23. Welcome to my humble abode," Nathan joked as they stepped inside. Looking around Haley immediately noted the size. It wasn't to small or to big. It was perfect. There was a quaint kitchen-slash-dining area, a living room where she knew he would hook up his Playstation up in right off the bat, and of course a bedroom and bathroom.

"Nathan this is really nice."

"Well, it's nowhere as big as my house but it's just perfect for me… and maybe other people should they care to visit," he stated, giving her a wink.

"Nathan," Haley sighed, rolling her eyes and pointing to the kid in her arms.

"A guy can dream," he kidded back.

"Here Lee, go walk around," Haley stated, putting the toddler on the floor so he could explore. "All you need is furniture Nate then you're all set."

"Speaking of which… c'mere," he stated, pulling her arms so she was instantly wrapped up in his arms, her head against his chest. "You see, I know nothing about decorating. You on the other hand at least know how to color coordinate right?"

"Well, of course."

"What do you say you help me revamp this apartment?"

"Are you serious?" Haley said, jumping a bit in excitement.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh goodie!" Haley said clapping her hands together. "This is going to be so much fun! We should go to the furniture store after school tomorrow!"

"Sounds perfect, I don't have practice."

"This is going to be so exciting Nathan. I can just see it now, couches, shelves, new paint on the walls…"

"Oh man, what have I got myself into…"

"Hey!" She said slapping his well-defined abs. "You know you love spending time with me."

"Oh that I wont deny," he said squeezing her closer giving her a passionate kiss on the lips which began to turn into a bit more… that is until they heard a little cry from the kitchen.

"Oh no," Haley said startled, walking over to the kitchen to find Lee holding his head, about to burst into tears. "Lee-Lee, what happened?"

The small child just looked at her pointing to the counter before holding his arms up to be held. As soon as he entered her arms, the tears began to flow.

"Shh… shh…" Haley said soothingly. "Honey it looks like you just have a little booboo on your head. Let Auntie Haley see." After inspecting his head, Haley looked the small boy in the eyes. "It's going to be okay, let me find a band-aid. Big Nate here will hold you okay?"

"Wha-what?" Nathan said startled from behind her. "I uh, I don't do kids."

"Oh come on Nathan. He's just a little kid, what harm can he do ya?"

"He's a crying kid with a huge booger running down his face. I just, I've never dealt with that nor do I intend to."

"Oh stop being such a wuss and just hold him," Haley said laughing, placing the toddler into his arms. She then proceeded to look through her bag for those trustee band-aids she kept in her purse. She always had at least one for emergencies like this. "Come on, come on. Where are you?"

"Hales he won't stop crying."

"Just rock him Nate and just talk to him soothingly."

"Uh…" Nathan stated, looking at the crying kid in his arms before talking to him in a soothingly tone. "Hey bud. It'll be okay. I fall all the time in basketball. You just got to get back up, that's all." The child continued to cry, but now less, as Nathan continued to talk to him, transfixing him in conversation. "Do you like basketball? I think you would. I'll have to teach you one time. You know, take a ball and throw it in the little basket. It's a lot of fun."

"Uh Nathan," Haley interrupted pointing to Lee, who had now stopped crying and has his eyes closed.

"He's asleep!" Nathan began to yell before bringing it down to a whisper.

"Seems you bored him with your basketball talk," Haley said giggling.

"Hey! He must have just been tired from all the crying. Basketball is anything but boring."

"Whatever you say. I do have to tell ya though, you were pretty good with him. I can tell he likes you."

"Ya think?" Nathan stated, the slightest bit of happiness passing through his eyes.

"Yeah I do. Looks like you can handle kids after all."

"Maybe I can."

"Well, hold him still while I put this band-aid on him," Haley stated unwrapping the band-aid before placing it on Lee's head on giving him a little kiss.

"You know I hurt too."

"Oh you do, do you?" Haley stated giving him a little smirk. "And where is that?"

"My lips… all that talking made them ache," Nathan stated, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess we'll have to do something about that," Haley stated before getting on her tiptoes to give Nathan a peck on the lips. "Better?"

"For now. You're just glad this kids here," he said laughing. "Speaking of which. I'm glad you're protecting him Haley. I wish uh, I wish I had someone like you to look after me when I was little. I come from the king and queen of messed up parents."

"I wish I could have been there for you then too," Haley stated giving his forearm a squeeze. "But I'm here for you now."

"I know Hales. And that's why I love you… and trust you, don't think I ever wouldn't."

"So I guess you read my first letter?"

"Perhaps," Nathan smirked. "Okay yes. And Haley, don't think I didn't trust you. Cause I did, I just was stupid. I jumped to conclusions which I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"I know Nathan. I know. I'm past that. Now all I want to know is why Taylor did it."

"Any luck with that?"

"Not yet. But it's getting there. I got to get her to think I'm on her side completely."

"Well, I hope you find out eventually. I don't know what would possess her to try and break us apart."

"Oh, she's Taylor. Anything could posses her to do it. Anything and everything is fair game. Let's just hope she doesn't surprise me too much. But, on the subject of Taylor, I got to get home. I told her I was just going to the playground."

"Yeah, I should get home too. You know, pack up some of my crap. Here's Lee," he stated, gently passing the child back over to Haley. " I like this little guy."

"I do too. That's why I've got to protect him."

"You'll do a great job Hales."

"Thanks, and Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should give your mom a chance. I mean, she realized her wrong and went to rehab to try and get better. Maybe she can change into the mom she used to be."

"Maybe. I've thought about it… it'll just take time."

"I understand, just don't push the idea out of your head."

"I won't. Bye Hales," he said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Nathan," she said before leaving the door and walking out to her car.

Nathan leaned again his apartment door, catching his breath from that slightest of kisses. "You're my family now Hales," he whispered to himself. "I don't need my parents, just you."

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I know it was kind of a filler chapter but it let you get to know Harley aka "Lee" better and it had some Naley fluff, which I mean, who doesn't love that? haha. Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Until next time... Katie!_


	35. Chapter 32

_Ahh, guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been swamped with college apps and schoolwork and a hectic life and whatnot but I've finally been able to write a chapter. claps whooo! I'm truely sorry for the wait but this chapter is like extra long... maybe the longest yet so I'm sure you like that! Anyways, thanks so much to all you readers and all you reviewers... you seriously kick major wazoo! Your reviews really help me get this story rolling and I just enjoy your thoughts. Now without further ado... chapter 32! (haha that rhymed... so not inteded)_

**Chapter 32**

As Nathan walked up the steps and entered the apartment carrying the last of the paint supplies and other random decorating needs, Haley was laying sprawled out in the middle of the floor totally exhausted. The past couple nights Taylor had gone out and left Haley to baby-sit and last night Lee was being especially tiring. Walking in, Nathan played a smirk across his face.

"Wow, hot girl sprawled out on my bedroom floor. Just about where my bed would be… how I wish that had been delivered already."

"Nathan!" Haley squealed opening one eye to look up at his gorgeous figure. "You're just lucky I'm to tired to get up and smack you!"

"Alright, alright. Look Hales, I know people say shopping can be tiring but are you sure you're alright?" He said, suddenly getting serious.

"I'm fine. Taylor's just been going out a lot lately and I've been kind of Lee's fill in mother. Not exactly the easiest thing when you're trying to balance everything else in your life too."

"I'm sorry Hales… maybe you should talk to her."

"When Nathan? The all of five minutes she's home?" Haley snapped. "I'm sorry. It's just, she's Lee's mother. Not me. And as much as I love this kid, I'm still a kid. I don't mind babysitting or keeping an eye on him but running the freaking household? That's Taylor's job. I'm just stressed."

"I'm sorry things are so hard for you Hales."

"I've gotten used to it," she sighed, placing one of her arms over her forehead.

"Well, let me find a way to make things easier," Nathan replied with a devilish smirk on his face before lowering himself to the floor and sliding behind Haley who was now scrunched up on her side. Bringing his head closer, he lightly brushed a kiss on the back of her neck. He could feel the chills go down her spine, knowing what he could do to her, and knowing that right at this moment a smile was playing across her face. Working his way forward he lightly placed kisses from her neck, to her shoulder, down her arm to her hand, which he then intertwined with his own. He then lightly tugged at her arm causing her to face him. Her eyes were closed, her mouth smiling, and her face a bright crimson.

"Hales…" He whispered staring at her face.

"Nathan…" Haley said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Still feeling crappy?" He asked, his smirk spread wide, never breaking eye contact.

"A little bit," she giggled giving him an innocent look.

"Well I can fix that," he stated enthusiastically before rolling onto his back and pulling Haley on top of him, his legs on either side of her.

"Oh you can, can you?" Haley said quirking and eyebrow before bringing her head down to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Yep," Nathan replied, giving her a wink before bringing her head down for a mouthwatering kiss. As they continued to make-out, Nathan hands found their way to Haley's sides, lightly playing with the hem of her shirt. Goosebumps appearing at every spot his fingers lightly touched on the small of her back. Nibbling at her ear, Haley began to giggle as Nathan slowly started inching up the back of her shirt. His fingertips grazed her spine as he inched closer to his destination. Finally feeling the soft fabric of her bra, Nathan began to play with the clasp; his other hand kneading circles in her side.

"Nathan…" Haley let out, opening her eyes at the feeling of his hand on her bra.

"Mmm…" He replied, his eyes fluttering open at the halting of their make-out session.

"What are you doing?" She questioned knowingly.

"Kissing you," he stated before plunging up at revel in her neck.

"Uh-uh… with your hand," Haley reminded, giving him a skeptical eye.

"Oh. I uh, I guess I uh-" Nathan stammered, unaware of his actions while getting caught up in the moment.

"I'm not ready Nathan," Haley stated firmly, looking him square in the eye.

"I know that Hales."

"Then why are you pressuring me?"

"Wha- I'm, I'm not."

"Nathan you were just trying to undo my bra about 5 seconds ago. How is that not pressuring?"

"Hales, I didn't even realize I was doing that. I'm a guy and it's natural for us to want to explore."

"You're a guy? That's your excuse. Well guess what Nathan? I'm a girl. A girl who's not comfortable with her body and girl who's not ready to go to the next level with just 'a guy,'" Haley replied offended, pushing herself off of Nathan and leaning on her knees between his legs.

"That's not what I meant Haley. I'm not just, a guy. I'm your guy," Nathan replied, propping himself up on his elbows to see her.

"Well my guy should know that I'm not ready to have sex," Haley scoffed, her eyes lightly glazed.

"I do know that Haley. That's why I haven't been pressuring you."

"Like you're not pressuring me right now?"

"I'm trying not to Hales. And I have to admit it's hard not to. _Very hard_. You have no idea what you do to me. But I'm trying my best."

"Well then try harder."

"Okay," Nathan replied, hoping to soon end this little tiff.

"I'm sorry you know," Haley stated solemnly.

"For what?" Nathan questioned.

"Not being able to give you what you want," Haley stated, looking away from Nathan.

"C'mere," Nathan stated, pulling Haley down to him again, making sure he looked into her chocolate pools. "What I want is to be with you when you're ready. And as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter I don't have what I want because I have what I need. And that's you Hales. Don't ever forget that."

"Nathan," Haley gasped, a smile across her face, tears building in her eyes as she brought her arms to circle around his neck before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "Have I said how much I love you lately?"

"Mmm… no," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Well I _love_ you Nathan Scott."

"And I love you Haley James."

"Good because I'm about to go into drill sergeant mode and you probably aren't going to like me very much," she chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Nathan we're getting your apartment painted and decorated today even if it kills me! I'm sick of these boring white walls and using your floor as furniture. Now let's hop to it mister!" Haley replied, jumping up to her feet and pulling Nathan up with her.

"So much for you being tired," Nathan grumbled causing Haley to giggle.

As soon as they began to walk out of the bedroom, hand in hand, the door to the apartment swung open revealing Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, and his ex Brooke Davis.

"I see you've already christened the bedroom," Peyton snarled giving Haley a glare and Nathan a nod.

"It's not like that," Nathan replied still holding Haley's hand as they entered the living area.

"Right," Peyton replied giving Nathan a look. "I forgot you were dating Haley James."

"Peyton stop," Brooke replied, giving her a tug toward the paint supplies.

"Why does she hate me so much Nathan?" Haley asked, looking at Nathan with unknowing eyes.

"She doesn't hate you Hales," he said bringing his arm around her shoulder. "She's just reserved until she gets to know people. Don't let her get to you."

"Seriously Haley. Don't mind Peyton. Besides, I wouldn't want to see your pretty little face upset over something stupid like that," Lucas replied giving her a smirk.

"You can stop hitting on my girlfriend now Lucas," Nathan replied giving Lucas a glare. "Unless you want your pretty little face to be broken."

"Gotcha cuz," Lucas replied. "So point me to the paint!"

After about three hours of painting Lucas and Nathan decided to take a break and go to the Rivercourt while Brooke decided she'd go grab lunch leaving just Haley and Peyton in the apartment. Having already finished the living room and kitchen the two girls were in the bedroom painting a fresh coat of blue onto the walls. As Haley pushed the roller up and down the wall, Peyton gave her a skeptical eye.

"You know you're not going to want to put so much paint on there. You're ruining the paint job. It's going to be all bubbly," Peyton retorted,

"I think I'm fine thanks," Haley replied stiffly.

"Right, you're little Miss Perfect. I forgot," Peyton sneered.

"Okay listen. I have no idea what I did to you Peyton but whatever it is I'm sorry. Ever since I've been with Nathan or even when we were just friends you've been cold toward me when I've been nothing but nice to you," Haley fumed.

"I don't like people who just waltz right into people's lives and change everything," Peyton replied. "You barely even knew Nathan and all of a sudden you're just sucking him into your little hurricane of problems. Well guess what? Nathan was friends with all of us before he decided to pity you. So do us all a favor and just stay the hell away. Our group of friends was fine without you and there's no need for an extra wheel. Especially an extra wheel who is a Debbie Downer. You seriously need to lighten up. Nathan's been all depressing lately. Thanks for that by the way."

"You know what Peyton," Haley replied, tears streaming down her face. "Before you try and make up some bullshit excuse as to why you hate me when we both know it's because you're jealous of what me and Nathan have you should get your story straight. Maybe if you talked to Nathan when you saw him instead of being a bitch to me you'd know the problems he was going through right now. But wait, Peyton only cares about herself. So hooray for you that you got what you wanted. I'm crying and I'm leaving. Looks like you killed two birds with one stone, eh?" Haley sneered before turning and exiting the apartment, bumping into Brooke on her way down the stairs before entering her car and driving away.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke yelled as she walked through the door. "Do you know what was wrong with Haley?" She asked as she noticed her friend looking a bit distraught.

"I've just made a terrible mistake," Peyton stated shamefully before Brooke came and enveloped her into a hug. "You've got to help me fix it."

"I'll do what I can," Brooke replied soothingly before thinking of a plan of action; whatever it was, there was one thing that was certain… it was going to be good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning onto her street, Haley saw an unfamiliar SUV pulling out of her driveway. As she approached closer, she noticed the man driving to be none other than Dan Scott.

"What the hell was Dan doing at my house?" Haley muttered under he breath as she entered the driveway. Turning the car off she jumped out of the car and barreled up the front steps perpetuated by not only the sight of Dan Scott, but also her argument with Peyton.

"Taylor!" She screamed as soon as she opened the door. Hearing no answer, she screamed again.

"Haley shh," Taylor pleaded as she descended the stairs. "I just got Lee to take a nap."

"That's good because he's not going to want to see this."

"What's got you all fired up now?" Taylor questioned, giving her a skeptical eye.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that my boyfriend's manipulative father just pulled out of our driveway. Care to explain Taylor?" Haley fumed.

"He was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt that Taylor. I've barely even spoken to the man before. Care to choose another lie?"

"I'm not lying," Taylor stated, unable to look at Haley's eyes. Those were like the freaking truth serum.

"Alright _Tayliar_, I'm giving you one last chance to tell me with the truth," Haley stated, her eyes sending daggers toward her sister.

"I can't okay? I just can't."

"Why not Taylor?"

"I just can't. Forget you even saw him."

"Will it's too late for that so you're just going to have to tell me."

"I already told you I can't."

"No Taylor you can. And you will. Why? Because if you don't I'm leaving this house and not coming back. And this time I'm taking Lee with me. We all know you don't deserve that cherub of a kid. So Taylor, this is your last chance. Why the hell was Dan Scott at our house?"

"You really want to know?" Taylor asked, her shoulders slumping.

"No, I'm standing here chitchatting with you to exercise my mouth. Duh Taylor, I think we've made it perfectly clear that I want to know."

"Fine. Dan was here to talk to me…"

"About…"

"You."

Baffled, Haley took a step back from her sister. "Me?"

"Yes," Taylor replied unsteadily.

"But… but why?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"Because he doesn't like you and Nathan together. Said Nathan doesn't need the distraction. That he could… could do better."

"He wouldn't."

"He would Haley, but uh, what I'm telling you about isn't what he came for here today."

"It's not?"

"No, that's what he came by here a couple weeks ago for," Taylor stated, stepping back and taking a seat on the bottom step leading towards upstairs. "Listen Haley. I want to be honest with you so I'm going to tell you exactly what happened. But if I do you have to promise me something."

"Okay…" Haley agreed, anxious to hear what was going on.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"This doesn't sound good Taylor."

"Just promise me Hay," Taylor pleaded.

"Fine, I promise."

"Alright. Do you remember the day you and Nathan got in that huge fight about trust and you ended up going away to Quinn's."

"Of course I do. That's been our only fight and it's still so recent. I believe you mouth was the cause," Haley stated, venom seeping into her voice towards the end.

"It was. You see, the day before I when Dan first came to you house and said all that stuff I just told you. What he also said was that if I uh, if I…" Taylor began, suddenly finding it harder to let the words come out.

"If you what Taylor?"

"He said that if I split you and Nathan apart and kept it that way… then he'd pay for Harley's expenses."

"Please don't tell me you said yes," Haley replied, staring blankly ahead.

"I wasn't proud of it, but I did eventually say yes."

"I don't believe you," Haley stated, looking up for the first time from the spot on the floor she had been eyeing to see Taylor.

"Haley you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad Taylor… I'm disappointed," Haley let out solemnly before taking steps to walk past Taylor and up the stairs. Before she could do so Taylor launched herself up by the bottom of the steps and grabbed Haley's shoulders.

"Haley please."

"I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Then just listen. Please. Listen." Taylor pleaded, looking at Haley until finally she caved in giving her a nod. "I'm not exactly Susie Homemaker-"

"More like Homewrecker…" Haley jabbed.

"But I'm trying. I want the best life for my son and believe it or not… for you."

"Not."

"The only way I could see that happening was with money I don't have. Money I couldn't obtain and money that Dan was presenting me with. So I did what I did. I'm not proud of it, but I was thinking of my son Haley. You're nephew. Our family," Taylor stated, sobs hinting from the back of her throat. "When I agreed, I didn't see you and Nathan as a lasting thing. You were both so different and nothing I thought would ever work. So I figured I'd spare you the heartache, let him go gallivant on whatever hoes he's playing this week and benefit myself by having money to care for my son."

"Nathan doesn't 'gallivant with hoes' Tay. He's nothing like the crowd he hangs out with," Haley butted in yet again.

"I know that now. It seems after I saw all the pain it caused that I didn't actually spare you heartache, but created it. I didn't realize how much you both needed each other… how much you were both in love. I just… if I had known the extent of yours and Nathan's relationship I would have never even thought about Dan's offer," Taylor grimaced, tears slowly trickling down her cheek.

"Yes you would have," Haley replied, her eyes narrow on her sister, tears also streaming her face.

"So maybe I would have, but I never would have accepted. The love I've seen between you and Nathan is like nothing else. I'm so ashamed of what I've done. So distraught," she squealed, sobs now coursing through her body with each breath.

"That's great Taylor but you can't really fix the past."

"But I can fix the future," she bellowed. "That's why you saw Dan. I called it all off Haley. I'm not playing his games anymore."

"So it's officially over?" Haley asked, the slightest bit hope flashing through her eyes both for her and her sister.

"Yes."

"I'm sure he was happy," Haley mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not in the least," Taylor stated. " I believe some threats were made but I'm through with him."

"Good."

"So you're not mad?"

"I promised I wouldn't be."

"But if you didn't promise, would you be?"

"Maybe. I'm disappointed, but not mad. I don't think I could be. I don't think I could hate you for this either Tay. As much as I want to, what you did was for the wellbeing of your son. Lee deserves to have a normal life and you were trying to give him one. It would not only be selfish of me to hold it against you, but un-godmotherly," Haley stated, the slightest smile creeping across her face.

"So you're giving me another chance?"

"I can try," Haley stated, realizing for the first time that she was in Nathan's shoes, flip-flopping between doubt and hope in the trusting of a loved one again. For him it was his mother, for her it was her sister.

"Oh Haley," Taylor sighed, enveloping her sister into a bear hug. "I'm so sorry for what I've done but I promise that is all in my past, not my future."

"Good, because so help me God if you so much as think about screwing me over I'm out of here for good," Haley stated in both a serious and joking tone while pulling away to look her sister in the eye.

"I promise Haley. I'm done with causing messes. It's my turn to fix them. I'm going to try to change."

"You better. And not for me, but for you son."

"I will," Taylor stated, giving her one last squeeze before stepping back from their embrace.

"I know you will," Haley replied before making her way up the stairs.

"Hey Haley," Taylor called.

"Mm?"

"You're the best sister I could have asked for. More than I deserve. I don't understand how you could be so loyal to me after everything I've done."

"I've got the big James heart remember?"

"That you do little sis. That you do," Taylor stated as Haley gave her a final nod and made her way up the stairs. It is when she finally entered her room that she flopped on her bed and shed the tears she had been so eagerly trying to hold back: tears of pain from both Peyton's venomous words and Taylor's revelation; tears of hope, for Taylor's attempt to change; and finally tears of joy for Nathan's unwavering love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Nathan and Lucas finally made their way back from the Rivercourt, noticing of course the fact that Haley's car was gone. Opening the front door they were met with an anxious look Brooke and a nervous looking Peyton.

"Hey guys, where's Haley?" Nathan questioned.

"She left," the girls replied in unison.

"But why? And without a goodbye? She was so excited to do this," Nathan stated causing Peyton's guilt to fall even more heavily on her shoulders.

"Uh, it's a long story," Brooke chimed in, her charm undoubtedly taking over. "But she said something about a date…"

"A date?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes," Brooke stated, putting her scheme into action. "She said to wear something nice and wait outside your apartment at eight tonight."

"Alright, that's in like five hours. So we can do a little more work before then right?"

"Um, you and Lucas can," Brooke said quickly. "Me and Peyton have some uh… stuff to do so gotta go buh-bye!" She finished before taking Peyton's hand and pulling her out the door before anymore questions could be asked.

"I wonder what that's about…" Nathan stated confused.

"It's because Brooke couldn't stand to be in the same room as me. She still wants my bod," Lucas chimed in cockily.

"Yeah… right," Nathan stated laughing. "Just grab a roller and let's get my apartment painted. I've got to get ready in a couple hours."

"Whatever man," Lucas chided back before grabbing a roller and getting back to work. Little did either of them know that the girls were about to embark a scheme to end all schemes. Peyton needed to right her wrong and Brooke was just the person to help. By the end of the night, Nathan would be singing Brooke praises and Haley will hopefully be forgiving Peyton. But the end of the night all would be right… right? Only time would tell.

_Can you say loaded chapter? So much went down... we've got some Naley, some conflict, some resolution, some new beginning, some scheming and some cliffhanging! Not to mention a pretty anxious writer (aka me) and I'm hoping content and still eager readers. Loved it? Like it? Confused by it? Ehh? Excited? Whatever it is, let me know what you think! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hopefully the next one can come out much sooner. And for those of you wondering about the letters Haley gave to Nathan... they're still coming. Expect one next chapter! Until then... leave reviews:)  
_


	36. Chapter 33a

_Alright guys, seeing as I didn't have enough time to write out the date, and I was sick of having to keep you guys waiting, I'm breaking this chapter up! So, here is the first part. Although it's only half a chapter. It's pretty flippin long. Some loose ends are mended, there's a Haley letter yay and yeah. I think you guys will like this! So, without any more of my ramblings... enjoy!_

**Chapter 33a**

Sitting on her bed, her legs curled up to her chin, Haley hugged her pillow tight to her chest, inhaling the still lingering scent of Nathan's cologne from the last time he'd been there. She stared at the wall in front of her lost in thought. Why would Peyton say such hurtful things? She never did anything wrong to her. Nothing that would cause the hostility she held towards Haley.

Her thoughts continued to drift in that direction until she was suddenly ripped out of them by the shuffling of feet outside her bedroom door. There were whisperes coming from the other side.

"You open it."

"No, you."

"You're the reason we're here blondie. Open the door."

"Fine," one of the voices huffed, knocking on the door before opening it when there was no answer. As soon as the door opened, the two figures were instantly met with a disheveled looking Haley. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, unable to comprehend the situation: Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyers standing in her doorway. She never thought she'd see the day.

After a much too long silence, Brooke finally decided to chime in. "Hi."

"Hi," Haley stated reluctantly, unsure of what was happening.

"I guess, you're uh, wondering why we're here. You know, based on that confused look on your face."

"You could say that. Can't say I pictured seeing either of you in my house ever."

"Can't say we figured we'd ever be here either," Peyton bit out instantly regretting it when Brooke cast her an evil look. "Sorry. Look. We're here because before I was a major bitch."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that. But you really didn't have to follow me home. I'm a big girl," she says sarcastically, planting a fake smile across her face.

"I can see why Nathan likes you. You've got that sense of humor," Brooke points out smiling.

"Um, yeah. I guess. But seriously, I don't need your pity and I really wouldn't want to be the 'extra wheel' right now as Peyton so kindly pointed out before. You guys were fine before I came into your group so no need trying to salvage me. I'm fine."

"Peyton you said that?"

"Maybe," she said shyly, embarrassed by her actions. "Look Haley, what I said before was wrong of me. It's just. I'm not good with change. You can ask Brooke. I'm not the best at letting people in and, oh I don't know. It sounds childish but I used to have this major crush on Nathan. I haven't felt that way for a long time but I don't know it got to me that you could just walk right in and form a bond with him that I could never have. It's like you became his best friend and his girl friend and kind of stole him away from us."

"It's true Peyton. Me and Nathan have a connection that many people will never get the chance to have. But that's no reason to hate me for it. Sure we spend time together but I had no intention of taking him away from you. I admit we do spend a lot of time together, but I never meant to disrupt your friendship with him. I guess I didn't even think of it."

"Well, I have to admit. I did overreact a bit. It's just. I'm always alone and you meshed so well with everyone from our group and you just don't seem alone at all. I guess you were right what you said before. I am jealous. But not of you and Nathan, of what you have. To have friends and someone who loves you supporting you and never feel an ounce of being alone."

"Peyton you're not alone," Brooke snips in. "You have me. And Luke, and Nathan. And Haley?"

"With Nathan it's a two for one deal," Haley states, managing a giggle.

"I guess I should apologize. I've just been so PMS lately and I guess it's easier to take out all my anger at everything else going on in my life on the person I know least. Then it's a lot less to lose right?"

"Um, I guess. In a peculiar way I kind of understand what you mean," Haley stifles. "But just to let you know, my life isn't as perfect as you think. I may have friends and Nathan but my family is definitely on the outs. Sometimes I feel neglected by them, sometimes I don't care. But don't think I'm this 'always uppity everyone loves me psycho', Peyton. Because I'm not."

"I know Haley. I'm sorry I assumed so much about you."

"And about the parent thing… welcome to Tree Hill," Brooke giggled. "Lucas' parents are about the only ones who care! But listen, back to why me and Curly over here came over."

"Oh yeah. I know what I said before hurt and was extremely uncalled for. So, I wanted to make it up to you."

"That's very nice of you," Haley began. "But I'm not necessarily sure I trust you."

"Then trust me," Brooke said grinning. "I know you don't trust Peyton, but I've done nothing against you. So, in an effort to make Peyton feel less guilty," she continued, gaining a huff from Peyton, "and bring you and Nathan closer, I've put together the best date either of you will ever go on."

"You're that confident?" Haley said giving her a skeptical look.

"Oh yes. I'm a miracle worker. Ask Peyton!"

"I wouldn't underestimate the creative mind of Brooke Davis."

"So, Haley. You in?" Brooke questions, cocking an eyebrow.

Looking between the two, their smiling faces willing her to say yes, she finally caves. Her shoulders slouch and she mutters under her breath, unsure if she would regret was she was about to do, an almost inaudible, "Yes."

"Perfect!" Brooke squeals, giving Peyton a high five. "There's so much to do. P. Sawyer get my bag from the hallway there is so much work to do!"

"Work to do?" Haley questions scared.

"But of course Tutor Girl. We're not going to let you go out looking like that are we?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Hell no! We're going to make McDreamy's mouth water!"

"McDreamy?"

"When Brooke gets excited, nicknames fly out of her mouth like there's no tomorrow. Just nod you head and act like you understand," Peyton points out, handing Brooke the bag.

"Oh god. What have I gotten myself into," Haley sighed as she was being pulled over towards her vanity. _One thing was for certain, Nathan was going to drop dead when he sees this transformation._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sending Lucas on his way, Nathan went into his room to get ready. Once he raided his closet finding something appropriate to wear, he went into his top drawer to get a pair of socks, but came out with a letter. He'd read two since his previous one, both making his heartache and melt at the same time. Haley just did that to him. She twisted his heart in the weirdest of ways. Granted the heartache was his own fault, but the melting, that was all Haley's doings.

Opening up the envelope, Nathan was met by the smell of raspberries. It seemed Haley wanted to leave a piece of her with each letter, spritzing it with her signature sent. Unfolding the letter in his hands, he slowly began to read, eager to learn the deep thoughts of her heart.

_Dear Nathan,_

_Today is the day of your court appearance. And I want to go, but I don't know if I can. So, here I am, sitting up at 3 in the morning debating on taking a train back down to Tree Hill. Part of me wants to go, most of me actually, maybe even all of me. But at the same time I don't. I don't want to have the chance of running in with Taylor, but most of all I don't want to go because I know for sure I'll see you. _

Nathan's just dropped. Literally dropped. She didn't want to come home? She hadn't want to come because of him? Regret, sadness and shock were etched across his face. He'd caused her to hate him so much she couldn't even look at him. That fact alone made him disgusted with himself. Unable to think about it anymore, he continued on.

_Now, don't get all frantic Nathan. It's not what you think. I don't want to see you because I know if I do I'll regret everything I've done in the past few days. I'll regret leaving Tree Hill to clear my head, because honestly, my head hasn't been clear. All it's been doing is thinking of you. Thinking of how much I miss you. And I'm scared. I'm scared that if I see you I won't be able to come back here. Because I know that in my heart I'll want to stay back in Tree Hill. Just want to run into your arms and tell you how much I need, how much I want you, and how much I trust you. _

The emotions that had just recently been running across Nathan's face were now drained, being replaced by a smile. An honest smile, and, is that… a blush? Haley James had managed to make Nathan Scott blush and she wasn't even there to see it. Rereading what she had just wrote, Nathan couldn't help but feel warm. She didn't want to come back because she loved him. She didn't hate him. She never had. **She always loved him and never stopped.** Looking back down at the letter, Nathan read on.

… _and how much I trust you. Sometimes even more that I trust myself. And that scares me. Because at this point, I don't know if you have that kind of trust in me. That kind of trust in us. _

Nathan sat there staring at the last few lines. To think that she doubted his trust in him sickened him. His stomach flopped. He trusted her; trusted her more than he's ever trusted anyone in his life. She'd cracked the shell of Nathan Scott and to have her unsure of his belief in her made his heart hurt. He knew now that she knows of his great trust in her, his reliance on her, and his love in her. But it still hurts to realize someone once doubted it all. Especially when it's not because of herself, but because of his actions. His actions caused her to doubt him and that made hi heart ache. Wanting to dissolve this feeling of guilt and sadness, Nathan continued.

_So, that is why I'm writing this letter to you. Because if I don't make it today, or if you don't see me, I want to know how proud of you I am. You're one of the strongest people I know Nathan. You have been through so much, and yet you're so young, and still at the same time you take care of me and my burdens. No matter what the judge says, know that I'm here for you. I can protect you just as much as you protect me... always and forever, remember? Not that you need much protection Nathan, you're stronger than you think. _

_If I don't come today, I'm sorry. Just know that I spent my whole day worrying about it. Night too even, I mean, that's the reason I'm up right now. But if I do come, I hope I get to hear the judge declare you emancipated, and I hope to see you smile that beautiful smile of yours. Because then I can smile, knowing you're happy and finally free. _

_Good luck today Nathan. Not that you need it anyway. If the judge knows you deserve this as much as I do, then you'll get the emancipation._

_I love you,_

_Hales _

Of all the emotions that spread across Nathan's face during the letter, this one was his favorite. He sat there looking down at the last couple paragraphs, a 1000 watt smile spread across his face, and even more, tears in his eyes. No one had ever said something so thoughtful, and so encouraging in his life. His mom was never there, his dad seemed to only know how to badger and belittle, and the only other compliments he heard were superficial ones like "Good job Nate." Or "nice shot!" This however, came from the heart. And not just any old heart, the heart of Haley James. The girl he loved and the girl who was about to get showered with kisses as soon she came into his site. Right now, at this very second there was nothing more he wanted to do than just hold her and kiss her like he's never kissed her before. _And that, is exactly what he was going to do. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Haley! Get out of the bathroom," Brooke cried.

"No!"

"Why not! I'm sure you look hot!"

"Brooke, this outfit you have for me, it's a bit… I don't know. Showy. Too much skin that I'm used to showing off."

"Well that's the thing Haley James. You got killer skin and a pretty nice bod. Why not show it off. Nathan will be drooling."

"Nathan already drools over me," Haley giggles from the other side of the door. "I just don't want all these old 40-year-olds looking at my who-ha's!"

"40-year-old men? Who-ha's? Where the hell do you think I'm sending you? A strip club!"

"You never know…"

"She's not sending you to a strip club," Peyton remarks, trying to coax her out of the door. "Far from it actually."

"Well then where am I going?"

"That kind of takes the surprise away," she reminds her. "Don't you want this to be a suprise?"

"And I guarantee you Tutor Girl. This will surprise you."

"Ugh, fine. But let me tell you, as soon as I open this door. I might just go to my closet and find something different to change into."

"Fine," Brooke retorts before muttering under her breath. "Peyton, block the closet. She's not changing into anything."

Within seconds the lock to the bathroom clicks open and Haley is in the doorway, the bathroom light gracing her figure as she walks into her bedroom.

"You look smokin'!" Brooke squeals.

"Ohmigod, Haley. You need to wear this," Peyton says admiringly. "It looks fantastic."

"You think so?"

"Um, have you looked in the mirror? Hell yes!" Brooke cooed.

"Seriously, throw away your inhibitions for tonight and just rock out in this dress. It's perfect for you. It may be out of your comfort zone but maybe that's the point. Take a few risks."

"Maybe you're right…" Haley stated admiring herself in the mirror. Her hair was let down in lose curls and she had to admit, the dress was beautiful. It was a burgundy color with a halter-top cut to just below her bust. Her boobs weren't popping out, but there was definitely a bit of cleavage showing. The bottom fell to just below her knees, gracefully hovering around them.

"Of course we're right," they say in unison, smirks plastered across their faces.

"Fine. I'll wear it."

"Great! Besides, you wouldn't have had time to change anyway. I believe it's time for you to get going!" Brooke stated excitedly. "Now, in your car you'll find an envelope on the passenger seat. Go pick up Nathan, then have him open it up."

"Brooke, this seems a bit… oh I don't know… sketchy!"

"Trust me Haley. The mystery is part of the fun! Don't worry. You won't regret this date. I promise."

"I'm going to keep you to that," Haley groaned, walking down the steps to leave out the front door.

"Bye, bye my little vixen!" Brooke cooed.

"Have fun!" Peyton added.

"Alright, I will! And you two, exit the way you entered. I don't care if it was through my front door or teleportation but I don't want you snooping through my stuff!" Haley giggled.

"We actually came by time travel," Peyton noted jokingly. "But we're right behind you don't worry!"

And with that, Haley made her way out the front door, to her car, and onto Nathan's apartment. When she got there, Nathan was waiting on the front steps in Dockers, a button down shirt, a tie, and a curiously large smirk on his face. She wanted to melt just upon seeing him, but she figured she'd save that for later. Knowing Brooke, this night was definitely going to be an interesting one…

_So what did you think? I know, I know. You're begging for the date now right? Haha. Don't worry it's coming and it will be suprising, romantic, and undoubtedly corny. Because Naley is just a corny kind of couple, haha! So, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'm sorry for splitting it up for those of you who wanted everything together. I jsut felt bad about making you guys wait so long so I figured, what the hey, let's just split it. I hope you like this chapter (even though it had no Naley but is leading up to major Naley) and leave reviews so I know what you think:)  
_


	37. Chapter 33b

_I apologize profusely for my lack of updates on this story and my others. Life has just been sooooooooooooo busy (and still is) but I finally managed to squeeze this out! I also ran into some writer's block (DUMB!) but I'm working through it. Hopefully you're all still into this story since it's been idle for so long but anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Leave some love, please :)_

**Chapter 33b**_  
_

As Nathan walked towards the car door, Haley couldn't help but notice how nice he cleans up. Just mere hours before he was covered in paint and now he was standing right before her in a clean cut outfit and looking as sharp as ever. Once he opened the door and got into the car, a huge smile plastered across his face, Haley turned toward him to tell him about the envelope. However, before she could get a word out, his lips fused to hers.

Cupping his hands on both sides of Haley's face, Nathan pulled her slightly closer, just enough to progress himself from peppering kisses all over her face, to passionately kissing her lips. Once her mind caught up with the fact that Nathan is showering her with kisses and she has no idea why, Haley pulled away, completely out of breath, and searched Nathan's eyes.

"Wow," she lets out breathlessly, causing a nod from Nathan. "What… what was that for?"

"Because I love you… and a trust you," Nathan smiled, taking one of his hands and placing it over Haley on the steering wheel, gently rubbing her knuckles.

"You read another letter," she said smirking, a blush coming across her face.

"Yep," Nathan said laughing, adoring Haley's signature 'lip-tuck,' as she gently nibbled on her bottom lip. "And I have to say, no one has ever said such wonderful things about me."

"Nathan…" Haley blushed. "I'm sure they have."

"No, nothing like that. And reading those things, picturing you saying them. It… it means a lot. Hence my yearning need to kiss you," Nathan smirked. "And did I mention it was sexy?"

"Oh stop it," Haley stated swatting at him. "You're making me blush."

"I'm being serious."

"Fine, fine," Haley giggled. "But before we end up just making out in my car all night, I'd suggest you touch under your butt."

"Who knew you were so kinky? Besides, I'd much rather you touch my butt," Nathan stated, enjoying the fact he could make her blush so easily.

"Oh hush," Haley squealed. "You just so happened to assault me when you got in the car so I wasn't able to tell you that you are sitting on an envelope which holds the first part of our date."

"Oh," Nathan stated, feeling the seat below him before pulling out the envelope, the number one written perfectly on the front. "You can still touch my butt if you really want to though."

"Yeah I'm going to pass on that. I will however open that envelope up for you!" Haley giggled before trying to snatch it away.

"No way," Nathan growled. "It was on my seat for a reason. I'm going to open it!"

"Well hurry up! You know how antsy I get."

"This is true. You're like a jackrabbit on crack. Now here we go, the card says _'Go to 67 Harper St. Tell them you have a reservation for Naley._' Naley?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan plus Haley equals Naley. I've heard Brooke say it a couple times in passing. Seems we're a hotly watched couple. We're like Brangelina!" Haley stated excitedly causing Nathan to laugh. "But I guess we should get going."

With that, Haley threw the car in reverse before driving down the street towards their destination. After about 15 minutes, they found themselves in front of a newly built restaurant adorned with white lights and ivy up one of the sides. Once they pulled into the spot, Nathan got out and walked over to Haley side, opening the door for her.

"My what a gentlemen I've found," Haley cooed.

"Only the best," Nathan smiled before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the restaurant. Once they got in, the hostess approached them.

"I'm so sorry but we are full for the night," she state sympathetically, motioning towards the filled tables and clustered lobby.

"We um, have a reservation," Haley chirped in.

"For Naley," Nathan continued.

"Oh! We've been expecting you. I'm very sorry! Right this way," the woman apologized before taking them out back onto the patio over looking the bay that was lit by white Christmas lights, a man in the corner softly playing the piano.

"Here you are," the woman stated, pulling out the chair for Haley at the sole table on the patio, a candle flickering in the middle of the table. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

As she walked away, Haley looked around her, taking it all in. "Wow, this is really beautiful. Brooke's done good."

"Let's hope your still saying that by the end of the date," Nathan smiled holding an envelope up in his hand and pointing to one that was also found on Haley's side. Glancing down at the curious white object, Haley picked it up and opened it as Nathan did the same.

She began reading it to herself, a blush creeping across her face, as Nathan began to read his aloud.

"Ask Nathan to dance…" Haley read before flipping his card over to read the other side.

"And what does the other side say?" Nathan asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said smirking. "Now what does yours say?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, sticking his tongue out for effect.

"Oh very mature," Haley laughed as a waiter approached, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"I've brought a bottle of wine for you two; it's on the Davis' tab, but maybe you would be more interested in say some fruit punch?"

Nathan couldn't help but stifle a laugh, as Haley blushed knowingly that their latest antics are what caused the proposition. "No, I think we'll be alright," he laughed as the waiter nodded and walked off.

"Thanks for that Nathan," Haley stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's okay to stick out your tongue every now and again."

"I know, you're right. Besides, fruit punch is pretty good."

"But wine is better."

"And why is that Mr. Scott? Because it can make me drunk, hm?"

"Oh well that too… but it also the liquid of love."

"Wow, you are so corny!"

"You love it!"

"That I do," she giggled, taking a sip from her now-filled glass. The appetizers came and went, as did the main course, but now it was Haley's turn to fulfill her card.

"So um, I guess it's time to do the first card… will you dance with me Mr. Scott?" she questioned, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Certainly," he replied, grabbing her hand before leading them both out to the dance floor. Haley's arms found their way to the back of Nathan's neck as his hands gently rested on her lower back. She laid her head against his chest as they gently rocked to the beat.

"You know I have a confession Nathan," Haley whispered, lifting her head up to look at him. "I really thought I'd meet some resistance when I asked you to dance."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir. You aren't really the dancing type."

"Well then I have a confession."

"And what's that?"

"Whitey made us take ballroom dancing classes freshman year so we'd be graceful on our feet for basketball. Turns out I am quite the dancer."

"Is that so?" Haley said, mimicking his before statement.

"Yes ma'am."

"So then why have we just been dancing like this? Show me some moves buddy! Whoo me with a twirl or something."

"I'm sorry to disappoint Ms. James but I've heard that you have um, two left feet and well, you see, I still want to play basketball…"

"Oh just shut up and whoo me," she giggled as Nathan dipped her downward; but instead of bringing her back up, he picked her up into his arms and began gliding across the patio, inserting a twirl here of there.

Haley just lay in his arms, giggling quietly, letting the breeze hit her hair and face as it dangled off the edge of his strong arms. This carefree-ness, this giddiness that Nathan brought out in her was something she never wanted to lose. And it was in this moment, cradled in Nathan's arms, butterflies mounting in her stomach as he frolicked around the patio like no one could see him that Haley knew she was truly in love. It wasn't the sometimes love, or the right now love, it was the always and forever kind of love. She could love Nathan forever and it was something that in this moment, Haley knew that was exactly what she was going to do.

After several more minutes and one Nathan Scott getting a bit dizzy, he guided them back over to the table and perched Haley into his lap. Waiting for them was tray of chocolate-covered strawberries, compliments of Nathan's card, which each of them picked up before shoving into the others mouth. Juice and chocolate was going everywhere, causing them both to laugh. Not able to control himself, she just looked so damn cute, Nathan leaned forward and licked a straying drop of juice off Haley's chin. But instead of leaving, he leaned in for a kiss… and then another… and then well, the strawberries were forgotten as they got lost in themselves.

They finally broke apart when they heard a distinct cough from behind them. _The waiter from before._

"Sorry to break up this um, love fest, but I believe there is something waiting outside for you two."

Haley face was bright red as she blushed over the fact she had just been caught ferociously locking lips with her boyfriend, while Nathan just laughed. Haley blushing would never get old or not cute.

"I guess the second part of my card is next," Nathan stated, grabbing Haley's hand before walking them both out to the front where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful," Haley stated in awe before squealing as Nathan picked her up from behind and lifted her into the carriage.

"You know what else is beautiful?" He smirked.

"What?"

"You," he stated matter-of-factly before hugging even closer to him. Haley leaned up and planted a kiss right behind Nathan's ear, causing him to shiver as she knew he would, before leaning forward and whispering an address into the carriage driver's ear.

"Hales, you should really stop hitting on other guys around me," Nathan joked.

"Oh you hush, I was fulfilling my part of the card and telling him the address of our next stop," she stated before snuggling back into him.

About twenty minutes and a hundred kisses later, the couple arrived to their final destination.

"She has got to be kidding me," Haley gasped looking at the store in front of them, a neon sign in the window blinking its name.

"Leave it to Brooke to go from classy to trashy," Nathan laughed as he pushed open the door, a little bell ringing.

"I'm sorry kids but we're about to close for the night," a larger man with a burley beard stated.

"We're here because Brooke Davis –" Haley began before being cut off.

"Say no more, Tony's Tattoos is open for a couple of cats like you!" He chirped up before coming towards them. "You sir, are going to come with me and you little lady are going to stay in here with Greta."

"Just remember Hales, you don't have to get this if you don't want to."

"I know Nate. I love you, have fun in there with um, Tony," she giggled before sitting in a chair before Greta.

And with that the two sat in their prospective rooms as both Tony and Greta asked, "What do you want?"

_An Hour Later_

Leaning against the outside of the building, Nathan waited until Haley finally emerged from the glass door, a little limp to her step.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I guess we should go do the last cards."

"I guess so, but um, Nathan… How are we going to get there?" In response, he pointed across the street to where Haley's car was parked.

"Brooke Davis works in mysterious ways," Nathan joked before leading Haley across the street. "I can drive Hales, you just rest."

After driving for a short while, they finally ended up at the Rivercourt. Walking around to the passenger side of the car, Nathan opened the door for Haley before moving them both over to a picnic table at the edge of the court.

"The card said think of your favorite place and share it with Haley. Well Hales, this is my favorite place. It's calming, soothing, comforting, and definitely nowhere my dad would find himself. It could be your comfort zone too, you know if you want."

"I don't need a comfort zone, I've got my comfort blanket… you," she giggled before nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Always," Nathan stated, as Haley couldn't help but think _forever_ afterward.

"Hey um, I guess it's time for my last card," Haley breathed. "It said share your favorite moment and well, mine was tonight."

"Oh really?"

"That it was. Earlier when we were dancing, or rather, you were and I was along for the ride, I realized how in love with you I was. You didn't care that if Lucas or anyone you knew had ever seen you twirling me around as you pranced around like a ballerina-"

"Ballroom dancer," Nathan stated, making his voice as low as it could go.

"-ballerina," Haley giggled, "that you would meet an immense amount of ridicule. All you cared about was me. That carefree-ness and happiness you brought me was well, something I always wanted to feel. So in that moment I knew and realized our love wasn't just a maybe forever kind of thing, our love is always and forever. I could and will love you forever."

Nathan smiled as he saw a lone tear wiggle its way down Haley's face. "C'mere."

She turned her face towards him before laying her head down against his chest as he soothingly rubbed his hand against her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too babe. Always and forever."

"Can I show you what I got earlier?" Haley questioned before leaning back on the table a little bit more. "And don't drool either," she joked, "but I'm going to have to lift my dress up a bit to show you."

With that she lifted up one side of her dress to reveal a silky smooth thigh, which at the very top just near the edge of he panties, has a small book-like figure with the initials NS in it.

"Holy shit," Nathan stated in awe as he saw the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced. Not only was this unexplored territory on Haley but his initials were right there on her body.

"It's a journal Nathan. That's what brought us together. If I hadn't lost it and you of all people hadn't of found it, we wouldn't be right here. I wanted to remember that for the rest of my life so I go it with your initials in a spot where not everyone can see. It's just for you," she blushed, finally looking up at him seeing a passion in his eyes just before his lips came tumbling towards hers.

Placing one hand on either side of the picnic table, Nathan leaned down on her body, kissing her mouth until it was chapped before guiding his soft lips to leave a peppering of kissing on her neck.

Believing that to be a sufficient enough "Thank You," Nathan looked up at Haley before standing up in front of her. "Let me show you mine," he whispered before turning his head a bit. It took her a moment, but then she saw it, a small H and J directly behind Nathan's ear. It was small enough that not everyone could see it unless you're flat out staring at his ear but enough for Haley to see and in a spot that had countless times been claimed as her own. That was her favorite place to kiss him because every time she could feel shivers run through his body.

"Oh my god," Haley said standing up on the bench seat of the table before leaning forward and kissing around the still-sensitive HJ behind his ear. "I couldn't think of anything more perfect."

"The initials are only half as good as the real thing," Nathan laughed before laying a passionate kiss on his totally gorgeous, totally in-love girlfriend.

After a couple minutes, they both sat back down on the table and Nathan pulled a card out of his pocket. "There was something written on the back of my card that said we should get marshmallows then go have a bonfire on the beach but there's actually something else I'd rather do.

"And what's that?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me," he said putting out his hand to her.

"That I can do," Haley replied, a huge smile on her face, before grabbing Nathan's hand and going off to whatever he had cooked up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lucas made his way up the steps to Nathan's apartment, knocking once before entering and being met by an abnormal sight. In the kitchen, Haley was dressed in one of Nathan's baggy sweatshirts making what looked like it was supposed to be pancakes.

"Well, well, Haley James. What are you doing here?" Lucas questioned before taking a seat on a stool near the countertop in front of Haley.

"Actually, Luke, it's um… Haley James Scott," she giggled, as Nathan walked in from the bedroom clad in only boxers, making his way into the kitchen before walking behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her torso.


End file.
